Men Of Mayhem
by WeathermanXCore
Summary: A new threat arises and Jacob's loyalty is tested not only with his pack but with Bella as well. Their relationship is tested as the dark and ugly truth of the underworld spills out onto Forks. Sequel to Luno. Beta: Acidic Lover/LS Jules.
1. We Never Kept Secrets (Bella's POV)

**A/N:** Hello there, and welcome to the fold! I'd like to give a shout out to Acidic Lover (Aubree) who has taken time in her schedule to be my Beta (Which I seriously needed.)

I hope you're ready to get weirder, sadder and angsty! Because that's what you can expect from Men Of Mayhem!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and their characters. But she wishes she had this story line.

Go!

* * *

"_There's something you said. A whirlwind, a voice. "Together," you said, but I have no choice. Oh please, stay a while. God, I love your smile"_

_Angels & Airwaves-"Moon As My Witness."_

* * *

The snow had kept up for the entire week so far. It was Friday; I had the weekend ahead of me. But as I sat down on Jacob's bed, waiting for him to show, I felt nostalgic almost. The memories of Jacob's room played back. I didn't have that many but the only one that stood out was the evening after the fight where I found Jacob a broken mess of what he once was. That was the fight that had ended everything, it lead to the sacrifice that was made in exchange for my life.

_Edward Cullen and his family all risked their lives for mine. Battling an army of newborn vampires and fighting alongside their natural born enemies. The Quileute's fought bravely as did the Cullen's. Victoria, the vampire that had originally set out to kill me in exchange for her mate had found me. There was a fight at the top of the cliff face where I hung for my life._

The wind started to pick up a bit outside, it sounded as if I was there again, adding more elements to the memory.

_Alice, Edward's sister and the perky family member of the Cullen's had carried me up the cliff face. Victoria took care of Alice with ease but was unprepared for Edward, who had been scaling the cliff face. With Jacob and Seth's assistance, Edward took care of Victoria, ending the months of panic and fear that had nestled deep into my chest._

I was set free. Both families had risked their lives for mine. They both had sacrificed so much.

Jacob had saved one of his pack brothers from certain demise and in turn had all his bones broken. He made a full recovery. Being a wolf had its perks, but I never left his side and I never will.

I stood up from the bed and walked the short distance to his desk. It was dusty and had old school papers sprawled across it. A detective series that I recognized and a GED test. My eyebrow rose as I lifted the paper. Skimming over it, it seemed Jacob had been a little busy.

I smiled. The fact that he was actually focusing on school had me bursting with joy. School was one of the things we would talk about, and by talk about I meant I would ask him about it, and he'd kiss me to change the subject. I was beginning to worry that he was just going to have the pack be the rest of his life. But as soon as I lifted that paper I felt warmth in my cheeks.

"Aw, I wanted to surprise you."

His voice startled me as I dropped the paper, knocking over the books.

"Oh!" I squeaked.

Jacob laughed as he walked his way over to me, cupping my face, his hand warm and rough. I turned my face against his hand, pressing a kiss inside his palm. My arms wrapped around his waist, pulling myself closer to him.

"Sorry, I was getting restless." I blushed, of course, as I hid my face against his chest. I could smell the pine trees and the ocean breeze through his shirt.

"Well, forgive me for making you become your nosy self." He laughed. "You know, it's not every day you come home and find a beautiful, petite, brunette standing in your room.

I blushed even brighter, if that were possible.

"Shut up, Jake!" I said; my voice muffled in his chest.

Jacob let out his trademark laugh. The silence that followed passed slowly but it wasn't awkward, it wasn't weird or strange. It was perfect.

"So, what's on the agenda?" I finally asked, looking up at him, my chin resting on his chest.

Jake inhaled deeply. He only took in a big lung full of air around me because of my scent. Apparently I smelled really good to him.

I couldn't help but smile at how he got when we first began testing our boundaries.

_It wasn't scary, not at first. Jacob showed me how much I could trust him. He wasn't pushy nor was he rough. He was so gentle that it made my body heat up and my breath catch. I remember his lips over my throat, his nose grazing along my chin and into the crook of my neck._

"Bells?"

_I remember whispering his name…._

"Bells?" Jacob's voice was a little louder with a hint of a laugh.

I blinked owlishly, looking up into his eyes.

"Yes?" My voice was quiet and unsteady.

Jacob just laughed. I didn't even notice he was talking.

"Come on, they're waiting for us down at Emily's." Jacob leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my lips. His lips were soft and warm and it sucked out all the air I had in my lungs. I clung to him.

What was going on with me?

Jacob slowly pulled away, his forehead resting against mine. He licked his lips, as did I. Tasting Jacob only got better and better.

"We should go…"

"Yeah…"

"The guys have been waiting for a while; they just got the fire pit going."

"Yeah…" I breathed. His eyes on mine, they were dark, they looked hungry, like a predator that had cornered its prey. I felt that familiar heat rise in the pit of my stomach.

_What was going on with me?_

"Jake, we need more skewers; I'm here to take all yours. Where'd you go-"

Embry popped his head in. His eyebrows raised as his eyes darted in every direction but Jake and I's.

"I wish I could say that this is the most awkward situation I've ever been in, but I'd be lying." Embry mumbled as he peeled away at the chipped paint along Jacob's door frame.

My face was on fire, my eyes were shut tight and I hid my face as deep as I could against Jacob's chest.

"Embry…" Jacob growled

"Got it, skewers are in the kitchen!" Embry left before Jacob could fully turn around.

He sighed and turned back to me. The sun shined on his face.

"You ready, honey?" He asked in his Jake voice.

I bit my lip to keep from smiling like a goof and gave a nod 'yes'. His hand wrapped around mine, entwining our fingers as we walked down the hallway. Embry passed across from us as we neared the front door. A twenty four pack of Mountain Dew, three bags of Doritos and the skewers placed in his mouth strategically.

"'M 'akin' these 'oo." Embry mumbled with the skewers in his mouth, leaving through the front door.

Jacob sighed and shook his head.

"It wouldn't be a day at La Push without Embry Call."

I laughed and snuggled closer to Jacob as we walked down the road to Emily's.

* * *

Emily's house was well decorated. Christmas lights lined up and down on the forest trees that surrounded the small house. From inside, I could hear loud commotions and I could see the large shadows of the pack members walking around. Billy and Charlie where on the front porch with beers in their hands, they were laughing about something. Perhaps a joke only they would understand.

Sue walked out with a tray of her oatmeal raisin cookies. I could smell them from where Jacob and I were standing.

"This place looks so different. I never took the whole pack for the holiday type." I laughed a bit at seeing Paul walk out with a Santa hat on his head.

"I don't know what it is. I guess it was the whole fight. I mean, with Victoria and the Cullen's both gone, we've got nothing to worry about. For the first time ever, we can relax and enjoy our lives." Jacob smiled. "Come on, we're going to miss out on the food."

If Thanksgiving wasn't enough, for Christmas we made another feast fit for a small army. There were massive helpings of ham, turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy. The smell hit me as I walked up the steps and I heard my stomach growl. It had been a little while since I last ate.

Jacob slowly turned to me with his eyebrow raised, amusement clear on his face.

"That's a first." He laughed.

"Shut. Up, Jake!" I mumbled. I was blushing as the door swung out and nearly took me out.

Leah stared back at me.

"Oh, it's you." She spat at me curtly.

"Hi, Leah." I said softly. There was no surprise that Leah Clearwater intimidated me.

Her eyes looked away from me to Jacob.

"Leah." He said simply.

Leah scoffed and shook her head. Her face twitched as her eyes narrowed.

"Still?" She said dryly.

"Leah, just stop…" Jacob took in a sharp breath before letting it out. I felt him tense; his hand let go of mine. I saw his shoulders shake ever so slightly. It had been months since I had seen him do that.

I watched the exchange intently. I had no idea what was going on between the two of them but one thing was for sure, it was bad. Jacob didn't want to press the issue and I felt that bad feeling. The bad feeling I hadn't felt in so long began to rise up in the pit of my stomach.

Leah scoffed again and shook her head. Charlie had noticed the situation between the three of us and gave us his attention. Leah had noticed it as well. She put on a smile but anyone who saw her could tell it was forced and fake.

"Happy holidays you two!" Her voice was strained with fake enthusiasm. So thick, Charlie raised an eyebrow while tilting his head back.

"Mistletoe, Jake." Leah spat before she walked off into the woods.

I looked up and found the mistletoe. Jacob smiled and looked away shyly. My cheeks turned that bright pink as my eyes found the floor.

"Come on, son! Give her a little kiss!" Billy's voice bellowed.

Jacob and I shot our shocked faces towards Billy who was raising his beer in cheers. Charlie turned to Billy. Charlie's face was a certain shade of red and Billy just shrugged.

"It's a holiday tradition, Charlie! Come on!"

Charlie sighed and looked away from Jake and I. No need to go into how awkward this was.

But Jacob smiled and brought me closer to him. He was such a gentlemen, it wasn't as intimate as we had been. He held me in his arms and leaned in as I stepped up onto my tiptoes. He pressed his lips to mine softly and gingerly.

_I still felt my head spin and the butterflies act up in my stomach._

The sun shined at that moment in the evening and I felt my world rotate completely. It was complete. As I leaned back on my heels, Jacob nuzzled his nose against mine. I giggled, placing my hand on his chest.

"We're talking about that later." I said softly. Leah had meant something in that little act and I wanted to know. I kept my smile bright but my eyes were wide with a stern stare. My eyebrows rose after the few seconds passed with no response from Jacob.

Eventually he gave a slow nod.

"Alright, let's just have some fun first, huh?" Jacob smiled his sun filled smile. It gave me a little relief. If he wasn't worried about it, then it probably wasn't something to worry about.

I noticed Charlie's face had calmed from that bright red to a more natural color; he was smiling. It was no secret that Charlie favored Jacob. He knew him, he trusted him. But in the end, I was still his daughter and that complicated any kind of relationship, no matter how old it may be. He had at least told me he was glad I had ended up with Jacob rather than Edward.

_Edward…._

I was bombarded by a fury of giants. They had on their holiday best: worn but fancy dress shoes, button up shirts with ties and dress slacks.

"Hey, Bella!"

"Bella! Come help me clear this plate of bean dip!"

"Jacob, you're hogging her! Let her breathe!"

I heard Jacob growl and I gave him a gentle nudge in his ribs. The rambling continued.

"Quill, will you stop pacing-YOU'RE FREAKING MY SHIT OUT!"

"The casserole will be finished soon and I want first dibs!"

"Jake, come show Embry exactly how to shotgun a beer."

"Who said you boys could drink?!" Emily's voice came in from the kitchen.

"Not like it matters, we sweat out any buzz we would get."

This place was utter chaos. I loved my family. I turned to Jacob who had the same expression on as I did, bewildered and adoring.

"This is the family you're stuck with. Especially Embry, there's no returning him. We've tried."

"I like it just the way it is, thank you; my handsome boyfriend." It felt strange once I first said it. The idea of us, Jake and me officially in a couple, a relationship, boyfriend and girlfriend, was such a shocking reality at first but it became a routine pattern. We rarely called each other by the title but we hadn't really said the L word since the night I laid down with him after the fight.

We didn't want to jinx anything. So, instead of saying that four-lettered word, we simply called each other by those titles. Sure, it was a little cheesy and very junior high of us. But that's what Jake and I were, cheesy and just ourselves with everything.

"We'll good, because you're stuck with me to; my beautiful girlfriend." He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. I almost giggled loud enough for everyone to hear. With their super wolf hearing, I wouldn't be surprised if they did.

Blushing and looking at the floor, I made my way towards Emily and Sue. Jake had wandered off to the back with Embry and Quil.

* * *

After dinner we all made our way to the backyard where the bonfire had rose quite extremely. Quill and Embry were on the other side of the pit closest to the tree line debating on which log to throw into the growing flame. I snuggled further into Jacob's side. Jacob was laughing at his two best friends.

Charlie walked passed us as he pushed Billy around in his wheelchair.

"Alright, the old folks are heading home. It's past our bed time." Charlie said with a grunt while he lifted Billy onto the back patio.

"Charlie, it's only nine thirty." Quill said as he tossed a log into the fire, backing away rather quickly.

"Oh, wow, its way past our bed time." Billy said with a nod. "Good night, party animals. Don't stay up too late and don't you dare burn down the forest! I'm talking to you Embry Call and Quill Atera!" Billy turned in his chair as he stared back at the boys who backed away slowly.

We all laughed and said our good nights to Billy and Charlie.

"Jake, have her home by one, huh?" Charlie gave a nod with his smile slightly crooked. He must really trust Jake.

"Yeah, Charlie, you got it." Jacob smiled and gave a nod. Men and their male bonding methods, I don't think I'll ever understand the head nod.

Jacob laid back in the lawn chair and I scrambled onto his lap. His arms wrapped around me. He felt so warm and with the snow still slightly falling, it made the cold more than bearable. I rested my head along his broad shoulder and took in the woodsy scent as my I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck.

"Comfy?" He laughed.

"Yeah, a pillow and a book wouldn't hurt though." I joked.

Everyone around us had simply disappeared. Quill and Embry had probably gone off to find more wood. Paul, Jared and Seth were in the kitchen. I could hear the clinking of plates. Next to us were Emily and Sam. Sitting next to each other, Emily's head on Sam's shoulder and his lips press a soft kiss to her cheek. Even in the light of the fire I could see her blush.

Emily's eyes caught mine. She smiled like I did, except her smile faded as she turned to Sam who looked away from Emily towards Jacob. Their exchange was a little tense. I felt Jacob stiffen under me and I heard his breath catch. I moved my head from his shoulders and peered into his eyes.

"Are you OK?" My voice was quiet. My eyes narrowed and I felt light as a feather. I felt that horrible feeling again.

Sam and Emily stood up. Emily's eyes, they scared me. They weren't the kind and loving eyes I was used too; they were filled with guilt and worry.

"We'll just be inside. We have to start cleaning up." Emily smiled but it was so weak that it only made me worry even more.

Soon enough it was just Jacob and me. The fire had simmered to a smaller flame and the snow had stopped. It was quiet; we could hear the wind and the waves crash down at First Beach. The sound of Jacob's silence was becoming louder and all it did was made me bite harder on my bottom lip.

"Jake-"

"I need to tell you something…" Jacob said as he took in a deep breath.

I felt that horrible feeling crawl up my stomach and into my chest.

Jacob shifted so that he was facing me. I kept my eyes on him, trying my hardest not to cry. I saw the pain in his eyes and for the first time in the months since the fight, I was scared.

"What is it, Jake?" My voice was barely audible.

"It's a wolf thing, there's really no way around it." Jacob's voice was shaky. Maybe there was something to worry about.

"It's called imprinting…and it's nothing to worry about!" There was just something in his voice that I had trouble believing.

"It's where our wolves choose our… soul mates. The wolf picks them and we have no other option but to go with it, it's like we're forced into loving someone we just met. It could be someone visiting from out of state and once one us lays eyes on her, boom, soul mates."

Jacob was frustrated. He always furrowed his eyebrows leaving on slight up and his lip tucked to the side. It was actually pretty adorable. But now, I felt everything hit me all at once.

_Soul mates._ _Love. _

"Is it like a big boom or… do you know if you've imprinted on someone?" I managed to speak which surprised the heck out of me.

Jacob's face turned into stone and I felt my heart sink when I saw his eyes. Pain and sadness and anger and all I wanted to do was kiss him and tell him it would be Ok, but I didn't even know if I was going to make it out of this one.

"You haven't imprinted on me, have you?" I asked shakily.

Jacob's head turned in a slow 'No.'.

My heart hit the bottom of my stomach and stayed there. I felt ill, like I was going to throw up right here and now. I needed to find my bearings and I needed to focus. But the harder I tried the more the world seemed to spin.

"I've only seen it through Sam's eyes really-"

"He's imprinted on Emily?" I asked, Jacob gave a nod 'Yes.' I started to fidget with the buttons on my pea coat. "Jacob, who else… who else has imprinted?" I didn't dare to look into his eyes; I already felt warm tears falling down my cheek.

Jacob let out a big breath. Time seemed to move slowly at this moment which made my nerves ache.

"Sam, Jared, and Quill." Jacob's voice was rough. It was hesitant and nervous.

A breath escaped me, shooting out between my lips. I did the math in my head. Three out of seven wolves have found their soul mates and I'm dating, no, in love with one of the remaining four.

"How often does this happen, I mean, does everyone go through imprinting?" This time I looked Jacob in his eyes. My own eyes filled with tears and falling down my cheeks as I hiccupped, a lump stuck in my throat. The fear of losing Jacob had become so real in a matter of minutes.

Jacob's eyes left mine, his eyes on the dying fire. His face was twisted in pain and questioning. He looked so angry that I wanted to hold him and just take this all away. But I couldn't lie to myself; this was going to be an issue. I was up so high, I should have known there would be no other way to go but down.

"Not really, not all that often." Jacob whispered.

There was something in his voice that made my nerves ache even worse.

"There are seven of us and only three have imprinted. The time it took for them to imprint were months in between each other. And the odds of me imprinting are really slim."

I tilted my head in question. I sniffled and wiped my nose on my sleeve.

"What do you mean?" I asked with my voice thick from crying.

Jacob leaned forward and gently pressed his head against mine, peering into my eyes. He cupped the side of my face with his hand. I turned slightly and kissed the inside of his palm weakly.

"Tell me, Jake…" I whispered.

"The Alpha's bloodline shows no indication of an imprint." Jacob bit his bottom lip before he continued. "My bloodline, there's never been an imprint. So there's a chance I'll never imprint on anyone." Jacob's eyes were now filled with hope, hope that slowly started to fill my heart.

I slowly started to feel my smile return. It was weak at first, but as Jacob started to smile, the easier it was for me.

"So there's more of a chance of you not imprinting than the chance of you actually imprinting?" I smiled this time.

"Yeah…." His smile wasn't exactly as bright as I had hoped, but it must have been the nerves slowly leaving him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. My lips crashed into his, hungry to taste him again, he allowed it all. His hands slid up, under my jacket and then under my shirt against my bear skin. I shivered at his touch, I clung closer to him. He kissed me back just as hungrily. I never wanted to let go of Jacob Black. I had the biggest scare of it all happen and all I wanted was him; all of him.

_I just wish he had told me sooner rather than now…._

I slowed the pace down and pulled away, out of breath.

"Jacob? How long have you know about the imprinting?" I asked, searching his eyes that wouldn't look into mine.

"How long have you know, Jacob?" I asked again, more demanding.

Jacob looked down and huffed.

"It doesn't matter, Bella. It's not going to happen-"

"You've known all along and now you decide to tell me? We've been together for five months, going on six and you now decide to tell me about a risk in our relationship where I could lose you forever?!" I exclaimed, jumping off Jacob's lap.

He stood and ran his hand through his hair, frustrated again. He bit down on the corner of his bottom lip.

"Bella, it doesn't matter. I told you the chances of it happening-"

"But there's still a chance of it happening!" I cried, my voice high enough to get his full attention.

Jacob Black, I never wanted to see him in such pain like this ever again.

"Bella…" Jacob spoke softly.

"Take me home, Jacob." I wanted to go home. I could lose him, there was still a chance, and I needed time to think about this.

Jacob sighed and took a step forward towards me. I took a step back.

"Bells…"

"Now, Jacob, Take me home now!" I cried again. I couldn't handle all of this. He couldn't tell me this any sooner, he decided to wait till our sixth month of dating to surprise me with 'Hey! Just thought I'd let you know I might leave you suddenly just like the other guy!'

His face fell as if he had heard my thoughts, my heart hurt. The fire had died out at this point and the snow began to fall again. I slowly shuffled behind him towards the Rabbit and got in once he opened the door for me.

The drive home was quiet; he ran the heater like he always did, knowing how cold it was and how easy it was for me to get cold. I would notice him looking over towards me out of the corner of my eye but I didn't dare look back at him. I had to keep the tears away from him.

He was keeping secrets from me and that was never what we did. If something happened, if it was important, we would tell each other. Not like this, not wait it out and make it even worse. Even if the odds were greater that he wouldn't imprint on anyone, the sinking feeling came back with the realization that there were still odds that he could very well find that someone and leave me forever.

We got to my house and Jacob parked out front. There was silence as he cut the engine.

"Bella, please-" Jacob tried to talk to me but I was out the Rabbit door and slamming it shut in almost inhuman time. I didn't even stop to look back.

"Bells, wait!" Jacob raised his voice to try to get my attention. But I had the house door open and closed before he could close his door to the Rabbit.

I shot up the stairs and went straight to my room, kicking off my shoes and looking out the window.

The rabbit was gone.

I fell onto my bed and gripped the blankets, holding the pillow to my face.

I didn't want my cries to wake up Charlie.

* * *

**A/N: **So, there it is. **REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!** I love those, they're awesome. Specially when they're nice and make me feel cool!

Poor Bella, right? There's some fucked up shit going on with Jacob. He's for sure in the dog house (ZING!) I wonder what will happen next!

You'll just have to subscribe or follow or favorite or whatever it is that gives you alerts to my stories and spread the word!

And, like usual. Here's some music:

**Vampire Weekend**-"_Holiday_"  
(Walking up to the house, Christmas and good times.)

**The Killers**-"_Be Still_"  
(The imprint talk, not so good times.)


	2. All I Know (Jacob's POV)

**A/N:** Oh, hey guys! Just hanging out, writing some here and there. I'm looking at **TWELVE** followers and **SIX **favorites and all I can say is **THANK YOU!** It was so awesome to see all of that in the three days after I had published Men Of Mayhem. But please, keep the reviews coming! I need to know more abotu you guys and the story. Trying to please you guys here, jeez.

So, here's chapter two! It seems that Acidic Lover (Only the best Beta ever.) is the best beta ever and makes my words make sense if that made sense.

Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. But I do own a full bladder, so I gotta go...

* * *

"_And I won't make the same mistake twice, because I know how much time that wastes. Function is the key, inside the waiting room._"

_Fugazi-"Waiting Room"_

* * *

The noise echoed in the living room as I kept dropping my head on the table. The TV turned on as Quill sat down. The static noise mixed in with the low volume of 'The Price Is Right' just gave me rhythm. I dropped my head again. _Thud_. I lifted it up to look out the window, dropped my head again. _Thud_.

The door opened and Embry walked in. That is the last thing I need. I don't need to hear any stupid joke that Embry might think is funny or worth it and I swear to god, if he mentions Bella at any time, I'm going to rip out his throat.

"What's wrong with Jake?" Embry spoke slowly. He closed the door behind him as he walked towards Quill and me.

"I don't know…" Quill said with a mouthful of Cheetos. "I heard the noise and I came in to check on him." He spoke as he finished them, probably getting crumbs all over the couch.

"He wouldn't answer, so I just hung out here." Quill shrugged as he wiped his hand on his shorts.

_I hate it, all of it. Why me? Why did everything have to become so complicated? I got the girl, the girl of my dreams. Pale so her pink blush could brighten up my day, brunette hair that matched her chocolate eyes and the softest skin I've ever felt. And I had to go and fuck it all up…_

"Jake?"

I ignored them.

"Jake, I'm going to go take a dump in your room, is that cool?"

_Imprinting, imprinting! It was so stupid with its purpose! We're supposed to be with one person our entire life and we have no say about it?! Everything about imprinting screamed bullshit! I found a girl that I could see myself, hell, I am with! Building my life around her and now, as soon as we get close and things go great. BAM! Like clockwork, things go south!_

I lifted my head and looked up at Embry. I couldn't even focus on anything.

"Jake… Are you alright? You look like shit." Embry said sitting on the corner of the couch.

"I told… Bella… About imprinting…" I managed to breath out, my head falling back down on the table. "I told her and she was OK with it…"

"Well, that's good. I guess?" Quill shuffled a little awkwardly.

"She got upset that I didn't tell her before when we first started… Then, in Bella fashion. She freaked and wanted me to take her home." My voice was muffled against the table as I groaned.

"So, she's mad at you? Go and apologize." Embry suggested. He wasn't the brightest. The only person that was qualified to deal with this was Sam; he was the last person I wanted to talk to.

"It's not that easy, Embry. It's Bella."

Quill and Embry both looked at me like a pair of deer in headlights. I sighed and lifted my head from the table looking up at Embry.

"She had her moment of positivity, now she's focusing on panic, which means all I can do is wait until she's ready to talk to me." I sighed

_Bella, I loved her to death. I will always love her no matter what stupid legend tries to tell me. I knew how she worked and right now she was probably still in bed, hugging her pillow and trying to stop crying. The fact that I had made her feel such pain saddened me even more! I hated myself in this moment. I wanted to run out of this house and go flying into Bella's, run up those stairs, kick in that door and hold her. Hold her and never let her go. Tell her how sorry I was and kiss all the pain I caused her away._

_The taste of milk on her breath and her soft skin; I wanted it, I needed it. Her scent that drove me up the walls with desire; I don't know what perfume it was or even if it was perfume. I could smell the jasmine trees and the night air with hints of vanilla. God, I need her._

Besides the whole attraction quality, Bella always had her ways of keeping me grounded, keeping me normal. Normal was such a funny word for a guy who can turn into a giant wolf to say.

I felt angry, I felt sad. I hated both of those feelings equally and it was my entire fault. I lied to her.

Maybe the anger and sadness wasn't all there was. Guilt, I was guilty. I lied to her face. Not entirely, but still. The imprint story I gave her was fabricated around the hopes to stop this exact thing from happening! There was no other option now. I decided to not think about it, I needed her back and I needed to wait. I just didn't know what I was going to do with myself. Bella would be all I think about until she calls me.

"JACOB!" Embry yelled to get my attention.

"WHAT!?" I snapped back in response. The look on Embry's face reminded me that I needed to balance my emotions a lot better. I sighed.

"Sorry, dude." I apologized.

Embry sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"It's all good, man. We see how much you care about her." Embry said

"Yeah, Jake! Look, all she needs is time right? No doubt she's head over heels for you! Just give it time, she'll calm down and then you can talk to her." Quill added.

Never took these two idiots for smart guys, I loved my best friends.

"Now, get up and stop mopping. Sam wants you on patrol with him."

I groaned as I rolled my head back.

"Are you serious? Where's Paul or Jared?" I asked sitting up on the couch.

"Jared is with Kim and Paul took Billy to go pick up your sisters." Embry shrugged as he walked passed me to the kitchen.

_Oh, that's right. They were actually coming down this year for Christmas. Still, that didn't get me out of the fact that I had to spend time with Sam. I didn't hate the guy, but all he had been talking about was legacies and legend profits and all it ever did was give me more of a reason to get the hell out of this place. Take Bella and just move to the east coast or something._

"Seth?-" I tried again, desperate.

"-Fishing trip with Charlie." Quill added as he changed the channel. I raised an eyebrow as I looked towards him.

"And you, Quill?"

"Can't, I'm babysitting Claire." Quill's eyes lit up. "We're going to head down to the Christmas tree lot and she's going to pick out her first tree, it's going to be awesome! Then we're going to head over to her house with her parents and decorate it."

My eyes widened and I had to remind myself that it wasn't like the others. Quill had managed to imprint on one of the most innocent people I could ever think of, a three-year-old girl. It took us all a good while to get used to that fact and to get over the eerie thoughts that crossed our minds; it was terrifying. But thankfully, Quill almost took my jaw off when I accidentally thought of him and Claire in the back of a movie theater for split second. So there was that…

"You make it sound, so-" Embry started

"-Lame?" I finished

Quill rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have patrol to be running, Jakey-Boy?" Quill smirked.

_Asshole._

I sighed and got to my feet, stretching a bit before I headed for the door.

"Don't destroy my house." This was the last thing I said to them before I took off across the road and into the trees.

In one swift move I shrugged off my shorts, tied them to my ankle and I was on four feet and speed.

_Fuck… I really don't want to be doing this right now._

* * *

I tried to keep my mind clear of anything that would start a riot.

_[Bella-Love her-need]._

_Aw, dammit, Jake. Really? _Leah's voice groaned in my head.

_Oh, shut up, Leah! I have no reason to talk to you right now!_

_Then why are you?! [Asshole-Jerk-Pale Princess-Sa-]_

That last thought had me cringing.

_**Both of you stop it.**_ Sam ordered us.

We stopped in our tracks and I could hear the frustration and embarrassment in Leah's head.

_Leah, you're off. Send Quill out once he's finished with babysitting._

_Yes sir… _Leah said curtly.

[_Breaking of glass-__**HE PROMISED!**__]_

Leah phased and I sighed. She left a little more than I wanted at the moment. It only made this patrol harder than it already was.

I _hated _it.

_Jacob. _Sam called me in his Alpha tone.

_Yes?_

_Come over to the clearing._

I followed Sam's orders. I made my way towards the clearing and soon enough, it was just me and Sam, the clouds above of us dark and the snow started to come trickling down. I took in the air, all the vas smells and the feel of the wet dirt as my paws dug into the ground.

_What's up? _I sighed.

_I need to talk to you, Jake._

I groaned. I swear, if it's another lecture about the legends or my great grandfather-

_How did things go with Bella? _Sam asked as he sat down in front of me.

We were even in height and build so it would be a fair fight if he started talking again-

_I didn't mean to upset you, Jacob. Just asking-_

_So you're going to start with that? _I spat back at him with a growl.

Sam huffed in his wolf form and repositioned his paws.

_Jacob, you know it needed to be said-_

_I could have done it without you!_

_Would you have? _Sam growled.

_This fucking guy, thinking he was king shit of The Everything. Alpha on his high horse, He had no reason to be in this. I would have done it, I would have told Bella, and I just needed the time to prep her for it. Why the hell was he butting in my business all of a sudden anyway?-_

_Because it needed to be said, Jacob, it isn't fair that you kept it away from her for that long already. _Sam interrupted my thoughts.

_I fucking hate this mind-link bullshit._

Sam laughed. I huffed and lowered my head.

_It was none of your business, Sam. _I snarled.

Sam stood up onto his feet and before I could do the same, his eyes were staring down at me. I felt myself yield under his glare. The hackles on his feet stood up and his ears wee tucked back.

_Damn asshole had the whole Alpha gimmick going._

_I saw it in your head, Jacob. _Sam ignored my thoughts. I must be in for it then. _You never would think of it, as soon as you had a bleak thought of the imprint, you would think of something else and focus on that. You were ignoring it, Jacob._

_No, I wasn't!_

_Yes you were! _Sam growled.

Then he did something I didn't expect, he sat back down, full alpha presence gone. He was just Sam, as a wolf.

_I know it must be scary, Jacob. Knowing you went through all of that back in June to get her, with risking your life and nearly getting yourself killed. We all saw how much you loved Bella. Now think of it through her eyes. What she had to go through._ Sam paused, but I had a feeling it was a rhetorical request.

_Choosing the love of her life between two men who were well deserving of it, she chose you. Now you're going to show gratitude by lying to her? Keeping something that she deserves to know? _Sam huffed and walked behind the tree line and phased.

I walked over to the opposite tree line and did the same. Hiking up my shorts, I didn't know what to expect from this. I never took Sam for the brotherly or fatherly speech. This was quite out of the norm for Sam, it was actually really weird.

Emily was about a month pregnant, Sam had been stressing a bit lately so he had me run most of the patrols up until now. He had every right to be on edge, he was getting ready to raise a family. They had their wedding planned for this spring and all of that needed money, and money was pretty hard to come by in La Push.

So I guess now it isn't as surprising, if the guy needed help, all he had to do was ask.

"Jacob…" Sam said running his hand through his hair. "You have a lot to learn, and you're not willing to take it on it seems.

I sighed and shook my head.

"With all due respect, Sam, I think I've handle my fair share of pack business with and without you-"

"Not just pack business, Jake. Life in general, you need to be able to balance all of this, the pack and your life."

"And why?" I spat out, a little agitated.

Sam Uley, the last guy that I wanted giving me life advice or any advice in that matter. I didn't hate him; he was a great alpha. I guess I just hated the fact of other people in my business. I already shared linked minds with eight other people so if that wasn't enough. I had Sam ordering me to tell Bella about the imprint, and it went just as expected as well, horribly.

Sam crossed his arms and stared off across the clearing. I could see the memories of that morning running through his mind. Those same memories played in front of my eyes.

_Bella needs to be safe, keep Bella safe. _

_Fight, fight, killed that one. _

_Circle around back, the leech is actually helping._

_He's not all that bad at killing things either. _

_Kill the red head, make sure Bella is safe. _

_Is Seth OK? I can't stay down._

_Need to keep Bella safe._

_Take her out._

_Get to Bella._

_Have to get to Bella._

_Save Seth._

_Everything hurts, Bella, my Bella._

I blinked the last bit of that day away as I turned back to Sam whose eyes were dark as the storm clouds that moved above us. The silence between him and I was only filled with quiet whistles of the wind and the brushing of the trees leafs.

_This clearing held something more for Sam, I didn't need to be in wolf form to read his mind, it was written all over his face. It was Emily._

Sam cleared his throat and turned back to me.

_Was he smiling? Sam Uley was able to smile, and that alone scared me. The strangest feeling came over me. What the shit was going on here?! _

I rocked back on my heels a little unnerved with Sam smiling.

"Sam, I appreciate all of this, I do, really. But can you please stop smiling at me; it's really making me feel uneasy."

Sam simply shook his head and walked over to me in two strides. He patted my shoulder.

"As a pack member, as a Beta, you've shown so much effort and you've excelled beyond my expectations, Jake." Sam let his arm fall down as he stared up at the clouds.

_This is it, this is how it ends. Sam Uley was going to murder me in this clearing… or he was hitting on me, it was rather weird and all I wanted to do was get out of here._

My head leaned back as I raised my eyebrow.

"Thanks?" was all I could manage to say.

Sam turned his head back to me. His face now made of stone, Alpha gaze upon me and I stiffened and straightened up in response.

"I need you to step in as Alpha, Jacob."

_I heard Sam's voice loud and clear I just couldn't believe he just asked me that. I had so many qualities: a good guy, a best friend, a boyfriend, an average son, a good neighbor and, according to Bella, a 'Magnificent' kisser._

Alpha, never registered for me. Despite the bloodlines, what everyone else had foresaw happening for me, I denied the title of Alpha. For a few specific reasons, one, I couldn't live with being able to order people around. Not that I wouldn't be able to take command, I proved that at the battle in the clearing. I just didn't feel right taking charge of others and their lives and making them obey me like I was somehigh ruler. Two, I'm only sixteen! I know enough of my heritage to be able to take on a role like this if need be, but I didn't want to! _I don't need this; I don't want it!_ Three, the most important reason, was if I did choose to become Alpha that would be it for me. I would be stuck here in Forks forever.

_I hated it here._

_The only thing worth staying here for was Bella, and if I stayed here with Bella as Alpha? There would be no time for me and her, no more late nights at my house watching stupid teen romance movies or walking along First Beach; or late nights in the back of the rabbit…_

_She smelt so incredible, every time we were back there, I wanted more, I wanted all of her-_

I need to seriously learn to focus, I'm just going to go ahead and put that down as number four, I can't pay attention for a long period of time. I realized Sam was probably waiting for an answer; I had been staring at him with wide eyes and a slanted mouth with a raised eyebrow. He deserved an answer, a good one at that. He was a good Alpha and if he was asking me this then there must be something going on.

I cleared my throat and blinked a couple of times before I looked back at Sam.

"Fuck no." I said simply.

Sam sighed and pinched the nose of his bride.

"Jacob, this is who you are-"

"No, Sam, no, this isn't who I am! This isn't what I need to be-!"

"It's in your bloodline for Christ's sake, Jacob! This is your role that I've been standing in-"

"Then keep it, Sam! I don't care! I do not want Alpha! I didn't before and I still don't now." I growled. My eyes narrowed as I stared back at him.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose again, his go to habit whenever he was annoyed. He took in a sharp breath before speaking and let it out.

"Jacob, I need you to do this…" Sam's voice was quiet. "I need you to take on Alpha."

Sam's eyes met mine and in that moment, I saw the look of a man who was out of options and was at the end of his rope… I had that to look forward to if I ever decided to take Alpha.

"Emily and I are having a baby, we're getting married in April and I barely have any money to keep a house up. I can't keep doing this, not that I need to be out of the pack, I can still contribute to that. But I can't balance my life and the pack and Alpha. Not right now at least." Sam finished. His arms crossed as he waited for my reply

Time seemed to go by slowly, it's been doing that a lot lately. I pushed a rock forward and back with the back of my heel, I chewed on the corner of my lip, a habit I picked up from Bells. My eyes went left to right, and then left to right. If I take Alpha, that's it, I'm stuck here. But, if I take Alpha, Sam won't have to worry and he can start taking care of his family.

_What about my family? I wanted to have kids; I wanted the house with the white picket fence to. When would my time come? I thought of all that with Bella, buying a house, getting married, having kids of our own._

'_You've known all along and now you decide to tell me? We've been together for five months, going on six and you now decide to tell me about a risk in our relationship where I could lose you forever?!' Bella… I never wanted to make her cry; I never wanted to hurt her. And yet, I lied._

I let out a big breath and turned back to face Sam.

"And If I say no again?" I asked Sam.

Sam simply stared back at me. His face stone, but his eyebrows furrowed in irritation.

"Then I'll have to ask Paul."

Paul? He was a joke, a tool; He could barely tie his shoes! He'd have Paul be Alpha after him before Embry? Say what you want about the guy, he's my best friend and all but with that aside, he would make a great Alpha. At least he would be better than Paul.

I didn't want this to get to me; it shouldn't be getting to me. The last thing I wanted was Alpha and I didn't need it.

"Jacob?" Sam pressed.

I stared back at Sam who was waiting with intent eyes. I stared at the wet dirt under my feet as the breeze picked up.

"I'm sorry, Sam." I couldn't look at him directly, so I looked off towards the clearing. "I can't take Alpha."

Sam sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and slowly gave a nod.

"I guess I understand. But someday, Jacob, someday you're going to realize exactly what role you play in all of this and where you belong."

I looked back to Sam through narrowed eyes.

_Was he threatening me?_

"You're meant for greater things than you imagine, Jacob. Once you start believing that, you'll realize exactly what you're made for." Sam sighed again. "Go on, split. I'd imagine you'd need a day off. Send Seth out."

I just stared at him. Meant for greater things? What I'm made for? What the hell was he getting at? Whatever it was, I didn't want any part of it.

At least right now, I needed time to think, about a lot in all honesty.

I gave a quick nod before I jogged off into the woods. First I started out in a jog, which led to a sprint and suddenly I was on all fours. I kept my mind clear of anything that just happened until I got to Sue's. I phased and buttoned my shorts as I walked over to the porch.

My day wasn't over yet. Leah Clearwater was staring right at me.

"What are you doing here?" She spat at me.

"I'm here to get your brother, it's his turn to patrol."

"Like _hell _you will." Leah said with acid in her words.

_I really didn't have time to deal with this._

"Besides, he's not back from fishing with Charlie yet."

"Then you go." I ordered. As Beta, I had some pull.

"Bullshit, I just got back from patrol. Go get Quill."

Apparently, I didn't have enough pull. I sighed and gripped the banister of the porch.

"Quill is babysitting Claire-"

"Stupid imprints… So Quill can get time off to spend with his little… Whatever she is, but my brother can't get time to finish his Christmas break homework?"

_I really, really didn't have time for this._

"What the hell is your problem, Leah?" I didn't explode, but I was dangerously close.

Leah's eyes widened as her head tilted back.

"My problem? What the fuck do you mean 'My problem'?"

"That shit you pulled the other day at Emily's Christmas party with Bella, that was bullshit."

"Don't get mad at me because you're not man enough to tell Bella the truth-"

"It wasn't any of your business, Leah!" I growled. "What the hell happened? You were so for me fighting to get Bella and once I got her, all of it started to change." The odd thought crossed my mind and I immediately regretted saying it as soon as I started speaking. "What? Do you like me or something?"

Her eyes got wider than they already were and they looked like they were filled with flames of hatred.

_So I was wrong, wouldn't be the first time._

"Don't fucking flatter yourself, Black! You're about as attractive to me as phlegm on hot cement!"

_Well, hey, there's an image. I think I'm a little more attractive than that, but, whatever._

"Then what the fuck is it, Leah? What has you in such a bitchy mood today, because seriously it's a new record."

At that sentence, Sue and Emily decided to walk out onto the front porch. Needless to say, they had heard everything up to that point. Emily smiled slightly as Sue's face had nervous written all over it. Emily nervously passed by Leah; she turned back and gave another smile to Sue.

"Thank you for the tea, Sue." Emily spoke softly and as her eyes passed by Leah, she still smiled. "Goodnight, Leah."

Emily gave one last smile as I managed a small smirk in goodbye. I looked back to Leah as Sue walked back into the house.

The fire in Leah's eyes had died down and settled into sadness, with a slight flicker of anger. They found my eyes; they were staring back at her.

_It all made sense now. I got it, the reason why Leah's been more of a miserable mess._

Leah's eyes lit up again as she spat down the steps and walked right passed me. She headed straight for the tree line.

_This was becoming more of a mess than I had expected, a big bomb of mess._

"Where are you going?" I asked as I turned around.

"On patrol." She spat back at me quickly. I decided to not go into it.

I had bigger issues to deal with. But I knew that this one wasn't going to end well.

_Reason number five not to be Alpha, Leah Clearwater._

* * *

**All I Know.**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked it! This story is shaping up to be pretty good, don't want to jinx it but you guys can alwasy **REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!** Let me know what you think, your thoughts, where you think the story might go. Let me hear you guys!

Here's some music!:

**Filter**-"_Hey Man, Nice Shot_"  
(Jacob and Sam's talk about Alpha/Imprinting.)

**Kid Cudi**-"_Man On The Moon_"  
(Jacob dealing with his lie to Bella, feeling low with Embry and Quill.)


	3. Breath (Bella's POV)

**A/N: **Back again with a brand new chapter, thanks to my lovely Beta Acidic Lover who I am convinced should be a co-author...

Maybe we'll see a little something later? Perhaps.

Thanks for keeping the hits up guys, just bare with me, this will all get pretty epic soon enough. Let's just relish in the lovely cute couple that we all enjoy!

Because shit is going to get pretty dark, sooo.. I suggest you get your fill on happy now while it's here :)

Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer who despite Hollywood's best efforts, really couldn't do the books justice in the movies. Except for Breaking Dawn Part 2, and that's only because they trolled us hard and it was so brilliantly done.

* * *

_"Bring me home in a blinding dream , through the secrets that I have seen. Wash the sorrow from off my skin, and show me how to be whole again"_

_-Linkin Park-"Castle Of Glass"_

* * *

My alarm went off and I slammed my hand on it, killing the annoying beeping noise. I had managed to get enough sleep but I woke up an hour before my alarm. I gripped my pillow and pulled my blankets over me.

_I can't cry, I need to stop, but, it wasn't a nightmare. What happened to me and Jacob actually happened. Our first fight, really._

Before I knew it, the tears started to pool and blur my vision, making the clouds outside blur into a bright white mass. I sniffled and started to take deep breaths.

Jacob had kept something very important from me: a secret. We never kept secrets from each other. This secret was a pretty big one too. It involved our relationship, on whether or not I was going to be able to keep him and call him mine.

He had tried to make it all better for me, like he usually does. He said that the odds of him imprinting were really low because of his bloodline. The Alpha never had an imprint, but, something about that still seemed too good to be true. I placed my face into my pillow and let out a sob. I felt my stomach tighten as it started to become uncontrollable.

_What if I lose Jacob? What if I fall further in love with him and then, he just leaves me? Could I deal with that again? Can I go through that and make it out alive this time?_

I pulled my face out from the pillow and looked at the clock. It was eight in the morning on a Saturday and I started it off in the worst fashion. I wiped my eyes and placed my pillow to the side as I sat up, my blankets fell down to my waist as I used the sleeve from my pajama shirt to wipe my tears.

The knock at the door made my jump and caused the bed to squeak. I blinked owlishly at my door like it had just appeared out of thin air. The second round of knocks was accompanied with a familiar voice.

"Bella, the zombies are here! This is it, it's go time!"

Seth Clearwater started to knock again as I actually managed to laugh softly. With another quick wipe from my sleeve and a quick sniffle. I cleared my throat of any trace of crying.

"Come in, Seth; only if you're not bit though." My voice was still thick from crying, quiet and weak as usual, with the biggest trace of a poor night's sleep.

Seth walked in, careful as he poked his head slowly from the other side of the door. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I'm dressed and covered in blankets, Seth." My voice dragged. It was such a brother and sister relationship between the two of us; it was funny how he made every careful step when it came to walking into my room.

Seth walked in, leaving the door open. He had his usual cheerful smile. He managed to be happy, even after everything. Losing Harry, becoming part of the pack, the battle in the clearing and with all of that, he's still able to put on that cheerful, innocent smile and keep walking. I admired him for it.

Jacob had that same trait. I had a suspicion that Seth had picked that up from him. Through Harry's death, Jake made a point to be there for Seth as best as he could. If he wasn't with the pack or me that is. But Jake always managed to find the strength to be happy, say the right things, and do the right things in the worst situations. I saw all of Jake's traits in Seth and it always made me smile.

"What are you doing still in bed?" Seth asked as he sat down and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Even sitting next to him, he towered over me, they all did! But Seth still had his innocence, in his eyes, his cheeks and his messy hair. Why did everyone seem to be bigger than me? Worst of all, Seth was only fourteen. It made my eighteen-year-old frame seem like I belonged in grade school.

"What are you doing in my house?" I responded with my brows up and my head cocked.

"Charlie and I are going fishing. Got here around seven, had some breakfast." Seth sighed. His face fell, his lips tucked to the side. "I think I'll just stick to what you make, what you make to eat is eatable, Bella."

I laughed. Poor Charlie, the man was hopeless when it came to the kitchen. He had tried to make dinner once. It was Sue, Jacob and I. Charlie wanted to try his hand at one of my own recipes, Past Carbonara. He ended up burning the sauce and the meat came out under cooked. He managed to burn the noodles, it was a mess.

"We were supposed to leave about thirty minutes ago, but some guy from Charlie's work showed up." Seth's body tensed as he turned to me. "They're still looking for the missing people from June, Bella."

My eyes narrowed; out of habit I gripped the blankets. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach and my lungs empty of all the air I had. There would be reason to look for them; they had families, loved ones, families and friends that had no idea as to what had truly happened to them. But it was still strange. After six months, they're still looking for them. It was good that the police still were trying to solve the case, but it lost all meaning once you knew exactly what had happened.

"There have been a few more people missing since the battle in the clearing." Seth's voice rang with worry.

My eyes shot to Seth.

_More people missing since the battle? Victoria is gone, she's dead, I watched Edward kill her and I watched Jacob light her on fire. She's gone. There should be now reason for this happening again. _

I needed to keep my breathing steady, no need to overreact and start a panic induced sob fest in front of Seth. From the look on his face and in his eyes, he was just as worried as I was. So young, he shouldn't be worrying about things like this. I offered a small smile for Seth; I could only hope it would take his mind of things.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Seth. They're probably just coincidence-"

"There have been fourteen missing person cases, ten of them in and around Forks." Seth's voice matched the look of shock and utter panic on my face.

_Holy crow! That's way too many to be coincidental. I need to stay calm, what would Jacob do?_ I took in a deep breath. There was no one after me; there was no reason for another army to be built. It was just a horrible coincidence. But, still.

"Don't look too far into, Seth. It's probably still just coincidence. But let Sam know the next chance you can get." I smiled, this time in pride. I took a risk of a horrible situation and I Jacob Blacked it. My smiled brightened while my blush rose to my cheeks. I looked at my bedding, picking at the plastic strings sticking out from the patch work of my blanket.

"Yeah, you're probably right, better to be safe than sorry." Seth gave my leg a pat before he stood up.

"How did you know all that?"

Seth simply tapped his ear, that's all it took. I wanted super human powers to, it was beyond unfair now. I kicked off my blankets and walked over to my dresser.

"Ah, that's right."

"Yeah, they thought I was just eating what I could only really assume was bacon in the kitchen."

I placed my hands on my dresser and braced myself for the fit of giggles. I let out a sigh of content and continued rummaging through my drawers, looking for this specific shirt.

"Is he still there?" I asked Seth.

"Who, the guy?" Seth turned before he walked out the door.

"Yeah, who is he anyway?" I turned to him.

"Lieutenant Caleb John Ecker." Seth shrugged. "Seems cool, I guess." Seth titled his head slightly.

In that moment of eye contact, it felt like we shared our own personal mental link. It seemed like Seth and I were thinking the same thing. But it was way too ridiculous of an idea; there was nothing to worry about. Everything was fine for the first time ever and we needed to realize it and stop living our lives with our eyes looking over our shoulders constantly. Well, OK, not _everything _entirely. But for the most part, we, as a group, had nothing to worry about.

"Alright, I'll see you down there, Seth." I smiled.

Seth shut the door behind him and I looked through my second drawer, letting out another sigh as I pulled the shirt out. It wasn't anything special, well, it was to me. Jake had given it to me. I had made such a big deal about his woodsy smell and how I loved it so much. He gave me one of his old shirts from before this whole wolf and vampire speed bump came to be. It was one of his favorite bands. He told me it was his most prized possession, and I believed him. It was a black Misfits t-shirt. It was faded, more in certain spots. The Misfits were his favorite band of all time; he went on a whole rant about them to really stress the point of how much he loved this shirt and this band before he gave me it. He was smiling so bright when he gave me this shirt. I loved it so much, I slept in it every night for four months after. I would have to wash it, so I'd spend a day with Jacob and make him wear it so the woodsy scent stayed, '_A prized possession for a prized possession.' _Jacob smiled as he leaned down to kiss me. I smiled at the memory that this article of clothing held.

My heart fell again; I was brought back to reality. Jacob and I had yet to finish our conversation and if I knew him, if he wasn't on patrol then he was at home, worried, probably with Embry or Quill or both. So I had to get this day started and I had to deal with reality. But I could already feel my legs begin to give out on me on the way to the bathroom. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

I hopped out of the shower and shrugged into my jeans and through on Jake's Misfits shirt. It stilled smelled so perfectly. It made my heart jump and then fall. What was I going to do about this whole mess?

The odds were in our favor as a couple. But, even as I thought that I felt insecure. I sat back down on my bed and fiddled with the strings from my jacket. There was a chance that I could lose Jacob to someone forever. The Imprint would be the death of our relationship and I had built so much love around Jacob that just the thought of him leaving me already started to make me crumble. Just like before, I didn't want it to happen again.

_I can't keep living like this, with fear of whatever I love leaving me._

There were odds of him still able to leave me, Jacob insisted that it wasn't likely but I couldn't ignore it. A one in a thousand chance is still a chance, no matter what the odds are. But how did I want to live my life? Did I want to keep myself sheltered from everything because of this fear that has built itself inside my head? It wouldn't be fair to Jacob, he taught me better; he showed me more.

Jacob could also very well leave me. Today, tomorrow, next week or next month; He could find his imprint, if there is one for him and leave me. Jacob told me that the Alpha's bloodline showed no Imprints. The Alpha never imprints.

_What about Sam? He's Alpha and he imprinted on Emily._

The thought had me backtracking again into the dark corner of my mind where everything that haunted me came back to life; Edward leaving me, Jacob leaving me, then Jacob and Paul exploding into giant wolves, The Volturi and the battle in the clearing. Through all of that, how was I still standing?

_How am I still alive?_

I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of my phone ringing on the desk. I looked up at the small device that shook with each vibration, like it was dancing across the table. I stood up and walked the short space to my desk and flipped the screen open.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yes…" I raised my eyebrow as I looked at the caller ID on my phone, I smiled instantly. It was Angela Weber. The last I heard, she was in Seattle.

"Ang! Hey, how are you?" I squeaked. It had been a long time, the last time I heard from Angela was in mid-August. Right before she left for Seattle. There had been a few phone calls here and there. She would ask me about Jake and I, and his friends; Embry in particular.

"I've been great! I'm down for Christmas, I was wondering if you wanted to get together with Jess and I tonight? Just a little get together, maybe a sleep over, like old times! Take out and some whine Jessica snagged from her dad." I didn't need to see the smile on Angela's face; I could hear it in her voice.

I laughed and sighed.

"Um, well…" I managed to say. I needed to talk to Jacob, we needed to set this all straight and figure out if we're still on track, or back on track at all. But I don't think I could handle all of this alone. If the talk goes smoothly, then I can spend the time with Jacob, get together with Angela and Jess where I can gush and talk forever about how he makes me feel. Or, it can go horribly, absolute destruction. I placed my hand over my heart to make sure it was still beating. My eyes started to pool at the thought of the pessimistic idea. At least I'll have Angela and Jessica in the end…

"Yeah, that sounds great!" I tried to sound as happy as I possibly could. Today was going to be the longest day of my life.

"Alright, cool! Come by around eight, is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine! Can't wait, see you soon, Ang!" I sang as I closed my phone.

I shoved my phone into my pocket and sighed. Running my hand through the tangled and tossed mess of my hair, Jacob swore it was one of his favorite things about me. Along with some other noted traits and assets that I blushed and smacked him as hard as I could for saying.

I took in a deep breath. I can do this; I can be strong for a day. Seth's done it for the last six months and Jacob's done it his whole life. I can be brave. I forced the smile as I headed out my room and down the stairs to the living room.

* * *

I heard two different voices, one I knew was Charlie's but the other I had no clue who it could belong to. Then, flop! I fell flat on my side as I tripped over the last step. I heard the chairs scoot across the floor in the kitchen.

"Bells, you alright?" Charlie was the first to the scene with Seth behind him trying not to laugh. I rolled my eyes at him.

The man, Caleb, the one Seth was talking about. The Lieutenant that had been looking into the missing people from the battle of the clearing was standing to the left of Charlie. He was young; he looked no older than maybe twenty two or twenty three. It was surprising; maybe he took better care of himself than others. He looked too young to be a lieutenant. He was very clean cut. With short, buzzed hair close against his scalp but thick enough to show the darkness of it. He had a widow's peak in the middle, just above his forehead. He was wearing a dark blue button up collared shirt that brought out the light blue in his eyes, a burgundy tie under a light grey vest. What brought it all together were his jeans, slim, not too tight jeans with Vans sneakers. He sure didn't look like a cop.

He kept his eyes on my as Charlie helped me to my feet.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm fine." I smiled and started walking towards the Kitchen.

"Uh, Bells, this is Lieutenant-"

"-Just Caleb." Caleb, the officer with a fashion sense smiled politely as he extended his hand out towards me. "Bella Swan, I've heard quite a bit about you." He laughed lightly as he turned to Charlie and then back to me. "You're his pride and joy."

That had me blushing as I saw Seth roll his eyes. I shot him a glare as I let go of Caleb's hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Caleb smiled.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Caleb." I smiled, polite as can be. Something didn't sit right with me as I looked at Caleb. I didn't know if I liked him yet. To be fair, this is the first time I've met him. But why was he here? I saw Seth making faces behind Caleb and I shot him a glare as if to say 'Stop' which he did.

"We were just going over some maps Caleb just put together." Charlie said as he walked over towards us.

"Maps? Maps for what?" I said slowly, playing dumb.

"Well, Bells. You remember the missing people from this past summer?" Charlie asked leaning against the doorway in the kitchen. I gave a slow nod.

"Well, we haven't given up on their search, but in all honesty if we haven't found them yet." Charlie trailed off and shared a stare with Caleb. His eyes went back to mine. "Just, be careful when you go out, alright? There have been some more missing people reported. This time, closer to home; I want you home, if not, always with Jacob or the guys at the Rez."

This must be bad, if not, just a little bad if Charlie was willingly saying that if I was out, I needed to be with my boyfriend and his friends.

I smiled and gave a nod. I also gave another glare to Seth who was behind Caleb making weird faces again. Caleb turned around and almost caught Seth, but Seth managed to pull off the smooth move of leaning against the wall and staring away like nothing happened.

"Alright, well, I'm going to take off, Charlie." Caleb turned and sighed, giving Charlie a pat on his shoulder.

"You sure you don't want to tag along with us?" Charlie asked, the look of fear written all over Seth's face, I stifled a giggle with my hand as I looked away. "I'm sure Seth wouldn't mind." Charlie turned to Seth, as Seth smoothed his face back to a more nonchalant look as he shrugged and smiled at the two men.

Caleb laughed and shook his head.

"No, that's alright. I have a bit of work to do. But you enjoy your day off, Charlie." Caleb turned to Seth. "You have fun to, Seth. Good meeting you!" Caleb waved to Seth as Seth waved back.

He turned to me and smiled.

"It was nice to finally get to meet the daughter behind the mess of a man at lunch." Caleb joked.

"I keep sending him to work with napkins, where they go is beyond me." I smiled softly.

Caleb left with one last wave and Charlie walked back into the living room.

"He's weird, right?" Seth whispered to me.

"Yes! I don't know what it is!" I replied in a rushed whisper. Seth shrugged.

There could be a little too much thought going into all of this. Maybe Caleb was just an innocent by stander. I needed to keep my mind from going into such negative places. That's all I've come to live by so it's become a habit to think every little thing is something worse than imagine.

But, the more I thought about it. I knew exactly why I was over thinking Caleb right now. His name was Jacob, and he was waiting for my call.

I let out a breath.

"Ready, kid?" Charlie asked as he came into the kitchen with a tackle box and two poles.

Seth sighed.

"I've been ready for the last forty five minutes, Charlie." Seth groaned as he stood up and took the tackle box.

Charlie held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright, so, I got a little carried away."

Seth and I both stared at Charlie. From my own personal experiences with Charlie to Seth now experiencing firsthand how distracted Charlie gets. How quick his work can become him.

Charlie rolled his eyes as he sighed, gesturing to the door.

"I'll see you later, Bella."

"Have fun, you two!" I smiled as I watched them leave the front door, bantering back and forth to each other about the importance of being on time.

I sat down at the table. I was hungry but now that I had my mind on Jacob, I couldn't eat; too many knots twisting in my stomach to eat. I took in a deep breath. I was shaking, I was so nervous. I can't be afraid. Jacob is my sun, he has my heart, and he'll do whatever he can. But I can't be afraid of things like this anymore, he wouldn't be and he's been nothing but strong for me. He did hold this from me, but I could understand how scared he was. I knew how much he loved me and I loved him just as much. So it was no surprise once I thought about. He kept it from me; he planned on telling me, I'm sure. He just needed to figure out how.

_I hope he wasn't ordered to tell me. What if he was? How upset was he right now?_

I shut my eyes and let out a groan as my hands slid down my face. I needed to talk to him about this, I can't be afraid anymore. I can't be scared of everything that goes wrong; I need to be strong now. I looked at my hand as it hit the table. The bite from James, it felt like a lifetime ago. My finger tip had a small cut, barely visible. But it held the biggest story, where Jasper almost ate me. I shivered at the memory and pressed on to the inside of my palms. Little cuts here and there from gripping the side of the cliff face during the battle.

I had my own battle wounds; I had my own stories that proved how strong I was capable of being. I needed to prove that to him, to everyone, more importantly to myself. With a few deep breaths, I stood up from the dining table and walked across the way to grab my keys from the small table we had in the hallway.

_I am a fighter._

I felt a smile curve my lips as I thought that. I felt my stomach flip around, I was nervous. Nervous was good, right? I had to focus on controlling my breathing. Preparing myself for the worst but hoping for the best.

I walked out, locking the door behind me. The sound of the wind whistled by my ear as it blew gently passed me, my hair tossing around with the breeze. I hopped into my truck and I was on the road; heading straight towards La Push.

_I am scared, I am nervous. Everything I had just built up is starting to crumble. What if Jacob has already imprinted on someone? What if he's already decided to end this just to save face?_

I needed to focus, _I am a fighter._

_That's ridiculous, I'm not a fighter. I've never been able to take care of myself, not with Edward and definitely not now._

This thought was starting to dig into my mind and settle; I needed to shake this awful feeling before I got to La Push.

_You're not a fighter, you can't fight this._

I was swerving to dodge the truck I was heading towards; the horn blaring and snapping me back to reality. I gripped the steering wheel. I pulled hard to the right to get back to my side of the road. The driver cursing loudly as he passed by me.

"Oh, no…" I breathed.

Who was I kidding? I'm not ready for this. I am not a fighter and this whole thing is too much, too much. My leg started to shake, my throat started to tighten and my eyes began to water. I rounded the familiar tree sets and I felt my heart drop. I pulled over to the side and let the car idle there. Staring out the windshield, I tried to control my breathing. The tears came pouring out; I didn't even try to stop the sobs.

_I can't do this, I can't lose him. Jacob is my own personal sun; he's everything I need to breath. It's like a natural routine with me and him and if that gets taken away from me, I'll have no balance, I won't be able to function. We're like oxygen and fire, wind and the clouds. One couldn't survive without the other; one couldn't function without the other. That's how Jacob and I are, that's how we work. I can't just give up, I need to be strong. I'm not Bella Swan the meaningless human; I'm much more and, I need to show it._

I took a few minutes to steady my breathing, wipe my eyes of the tears and ease myself to grip the handle. I wasn't going to stop till I got to Jacob's.

My heart was beating hard against my chest and my throat felt dry. I gathered as much strength as I could. With a brave face and a deep breath, I pressed on the gas.

The clanks and bangs startled me. I tried to press on the gas again and it just made an even worse sound. I squeaked at the sound of sharp objects under the hood of my truck whipping and hitting what sounded like important metal pieces and I quickly killed the engine and tossed my keys across the dashboard; staring at them like they wanted to do me harm.

I stared at the steering wheel, my eyes starting to pool again. I swallowed back a lump in my throat to keep from crying, but it was no use. My truck, _my _lovely, amazing, beautiful, '_bucket o' rust' _truck had finally had enough. I covered my mouth and sobbed.

_My truck, I love my truck!_

And it just died.

* * *

**A/N: **So that was it, Chapter 4 should be out soon.

Total bummer, Bella just can't find the courage and right when she finds all that strength! Dead truck. Don't you hate when that happens?

Leave some reviews, tell me what you think, what you'd like to see more or less of, or just let me know what you guys are digging it! I love hearing feed back, let's me know there's a plus side to writing!

Here's some music:

**Linkin Park**-"_Castle Of Glass_"  
(Bella and her thought process. Getting negative and backtrack with her confidence, with Jacob.)

**OK Go**-"_This Too Shall Pass_"  
(Bella wake up! Seth and Bella, awesome friends for awesome times! Meeting Caleb.)


	4. That Awkward Moment When (Jacob's POV)

**A/N:** Howdy playas! Here's chapter 4, gonna have to give everyone a heads up. Gonna be taking a little bit of a break, I'll update as soon as I can! Leave some reviews, what do you think? what would you like?

I love what I have planned for Men Of Mayhem, I hope you guys enjoy it!

Don't own Twilight. Duh.

* * *

_"I don't want you to think I do these things I do because of you. Let's pretend that everything is alright, let's pretend everything is just fine."- Blood Red Shoes-"This Is Not For You"_

* * *

I walked up the steps to Emily's small house. I sat down with a sigh and thought about what had just happened. Not with Leah, though, that wasn't going to be fun to deal with, and with Leah Clearwater, it's only a matter of time before it would need to be dealt with. But that wasn't my issue.

I shifted a bit to catch the breeze coming in from the tree line just outside Emily's. No sign of anything out of the ordinary. The wooden steps creaked from under my weight. I took in a lung full of air as I closed my eyes.

_Bella…_

The waiting was killing me. I knew she was upset, she has every right to be. I kept this from her and I'm the only one at fault for this. I am a total dumbass for even trying to keep this from her, wait, correction. I wasn't trying to keep this from her; I was just waiting for the right time. I couldn't just spring it on her, which I could very well possibly leave her like the last guy she loved. I would be no better than him. I wasn't, I managed to hurt her enough for her to have a stage five Isabella Marie Swan freak out and she hadn't called me.

_I can't loser her, I need to make this right somehow._

The screen door pushed open and Emily poked her head out.

_If I imprinted on Bella, would she have a face like that?_

My eyes widened as I mentally slapped myself for thinking that, It was Emily. Her heart alone was better than I was. I looked up and gave her a smile.

"Hey, Em!" I said as cheerful as I possibly could. Considering just a few minutes ago she was in a bit of a Quill Atera Awkward Moment, or what the pack has come to call it, a Q.A.A.M (Kuh-Wham)

The left side of Emily's face fell into a frown.

"She still hasn't called yet, huh?" She sighed, sympathetic and worried. That was Emily.

"Not yet." I said hopeful as I stood to my feet. I shoved my hands into my pockets and leaned back against the railing. "Sorry about earlier…" I bit the side of my cheek.

"It's alright." Emily smiled.

As I admired Emily and everything she had been to the pack, those scars that took up half her face, I wondered exactly what was going on in her head. Surely the bizarre love triangle that was Leah, Sam and Emily had taken its toll on her. I couldn't help but be reminded of the past summer.

_Edward Fucking Cullen…_

I had actually smiled at the fact that after all of that, after everything Edward and myself had been through, how much I hated his functioning corpse. I had the utmost respect for the dead man.

"She'll call, Jacob." Emily smiled. At least one of us was thinking optimistically. "Come on in, I just made some food."

_How long had it been since the last time I ate? Jeez, Bella was right. I am a bottomless pit._

I wasted no time walking right in. Sitting at the table as Emily served me up a plate full of Chicken Noodle Casserole. I dove right into it. When it came to Emily, I could eat like an animal; no pun intended. I could be myself with Bella to, it's just a little different. Emily had seen me in my worst lows. Bella had to, I just really loved Bella. So the visual of my going to town on food with no manors right in front of her wasn't the most attractive. Thank god for Emily.

"You're going to choke, Jacob. Slow down, it's not going anywhere."

"It su-re es! Mah stuhmeck!" A mouth full of food and I could still speak.

The spatula came down on my head pretty hard, I heard a crack. Embry, Paul and I were solely responsible for half of the cooking utensils in Emily's kitchen that made their way into the trash can. It was alright though, Embry and I got her a whole new set of kitchen utensils; metal so they won't break so easily.

"Jacob, don't talk with your mouth full." Emily ordered.

I made a pretty big dent in that casserole and Emily was there with the second plate. I laughed. I started picking around the plate, eating bits and pieces.

"Hey, Emily?"

"Yeah?"

I placed my fork on the side of the plate and leaned back in my chair, watching Emily start dinner. I wasn't sure if it was my place but everything Sam had said to me in the clearing came back up. He was asking me to take Alpha; he needed me to take it. Emily was pregnant and their life was starting. I wanted to know if she had any say in all of this.

"How are Sam and you doing?"

"We're doing great." Emily's voice was cheerful, she kept to her cooking.

I need to be careful, the last thing I needed was this backfiring on me; the very last thing.

"Sam talked to me earlier." I said slowly, testing the waters.

"Oh? What did you two talk about?" She said, placing pans to the side..

I'm sure she had an idea about what I was getting at. I mean, I wasn't really dropping any hints here, but Emily was smart, she'd be able to pick up what I was putting down. If there was some indication that Sam had talked to her about the Alpha situation then it would have come up by now. Which means one of two things; either she was waiting for me to say it myself or she had no clue what I was talking about. Seeing as I've already gotten this far, might as well take a risk.

_Please, don't let this screw me over._

"Oh, nothing really, just Christmas stuff." I shoved another spoonful of casserole in my mouth to keep from talking; Backtracking immediately.

Emily turned around. Eyes of the devil; well, not really, but the eyes that were set to interrogate and intimidate.

_She fucking knows something!_

"Jacob." Emily said calmly. "What did you two talk about?"

"Its rood tow tawk wit mah mowf fool." I raised an eyebrow. Mouth full of chicken. Emily grabbed a rolling pin; I winced at the thought of her throwing, swinging or using it as a torture device on me. Those hurt a lot. I sighed and swallowed what was left of the food I had been chewing and looked back up to Emily.

_She might know something?!_

"Sam asked me to take Alpha…" I held my breath for what felt like forever. I waited to see what she was going to do, how she was going to react. She just stood there, staring at me. The right side of her face managed to drop slightly but the other side had a full on frown.

_She knows nothing!_

I stood up and shrugged, walking over to the counter to stand next to Emily.

"I thought he had talked to you about it-"

"-No, he hasn't" Emily said curtly. That wasn't her style. She huffed and closed her eyes. I waited for the time bomb to explode. Instead, her eyes opened back up and she sighed. "I just wish he had…"

I leaned back against the counter and crossed my arms over my chest. There were just landmines of mess everywhere today.

"You know he had no intention to hurt you, Em. That would be the last thing on his mind."

"I know." She said with a breath. "There's just nothing I can really do. I know he wouldn't like to leave the pack." Emily turned back to the pans and started to drop the penne pasta in. "He's been doing this a lot lately, trying to fix things without telling me or leaving me in the dark with just about everything." She sighed as she started to turn the pasta.

I raised an eyebrow. Sam had always been pack business, Alpha of the Quileute wolf pack, and leader of his brothers. He spent as much time as he possibly could with Emily when he wasn't on patrol or with the council. I guess I hadn't really noticed exactly how busy he had been. But in those off chances he had time, it was always Emily. Emily this, Emily that. Whatever she needed, he would try to move hell and earth to get it for her. But I could understand the whole keeping her in the dark, just a little bit. But I could also understand why she would be pissed about it as well. I guess this whole Alpha thing was bigger than I had assumed.

"But he's doing this for me, well, for us." Emily's lips curved into a smile, her quiet voice breaking the small silence as her hand dropped down to her now volleyball sized stomach.

I felt a rush go through my cheeks; this was a moment. I had seen Emily angry, sad, upset, happy, ecstatic, and nervous. I've never seen such a look in her eyes, so motherly. It reminded me of my mother, with what littler memories I had of her…

'_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.' That voice, like an angels. ' You make me happy when skies are grey.' Such a soft smile, my own personal sun. I'll always be there. On First Beach, building sand castles; my mother and I…_

"Jacob?" Emily called for me as I blinked, shaking my head slightly.

"Yeah?" I replied. I looked down at her face, the memories fading to reveal her scars. I sighed and smiled. "Look, don't worry about it."

"I can't help but worry, Jacob. This isn't your problem…" Emily's face flinched. "Well, technically-"

"-I got what you meant."

Emily huffed again.

"Look, I love you both, and you two are going to make a great family and raise a wonderful kid." I hope. "Between your love and Sam's strict, by the book and at times dangerous and down-right insane disciplining." I raised a finger to stop Emily from talking. "You two have an equal balance of what it takes to be a decent human being."

Emily's scared face twitched in a small smile. Eventually I got her to laugh with the face I was giving her, you know, the one that said '_You know I'm right._' I let out a breath of relief, I was just glad it hadn't backfired. Emily was very well grounded. She never let anything take control of her, no matter how angry she got.

"So… What did you tell Sam?" Emily looked up at me.

_Aw, dammit…_

I ran my hand through my hair as I tried to dodge her gaze. But, nope, they found me. Like heat seeking missiles, they always found me, dark and nervous.

I shrugged and decided I wouldn't lie to her, I couldn't lie to her. I also couldn't give Sam a different answer than Emily's. I still didn't want it, I just needed to ignore how fucked up it was for me to be doing this to them.

"I'm really sorry, Em…" I spoke so lowly, I was surprised she managed to catch it. She didn't say anything; I saw my words slap her across the face. "Emily-"I tried to speak up.

"No, it's OK, Jake." Emily smiled again; this was no smile in comparison to the ones I have seen. "It's OK, really." She tried to push, but I knew better.

_I feel like such an asshole._

There was nothing really there for me to do in all of this, I had made my decision and as much as it sucked to watch two people I care about hurt by it, it was still my decision. I had enough on my plate to worry about; the last thing I needed was more shit to add.

"I really am sorry, Emily." I placed an hand on her shoulder, and she returned with an embrace. The clock ticking by in the kitchen, it was so loud in this silence. I heard the water start to boil over and Emily rushed over to the stove.

"Dinner should be ready around seven tonight, Jake." Emily smiled as she turned to me with that famous Emily Young grin. "I'll have a plate for Bella set."

I felt those butterflies again and for a few seconds, everything seemed alright.

"I'll let you know." I said making my way towards the front door. I stopped right before I pushed the screen door opened, I don't know what it was exactly but I knew it wasn't guilt or anything, it wasn't the pained look in Emily's eyes or the look of frustration in Sam's. It was something else that I couldn't put my finger on. Something deep from inside my chest.

"Emily?" I called as she turned to me from the kitchen. I scrambled, that feeling that was just there was gone. I shut my eyes tight, trying to think of something to say. "Thanks for the food!" I shot out.

Emily gave a small smile. I quickly made my way out the door.

_Not awkward, still weird though._

I decided to just walk, I headed straight home. I felt that feeling in my chest throb completely away. It was warmth, almost heat. Once I felt it, it started to rise. Nothing felt warm to me. I have no time to deal with that right now.

_Alpha wasn't on the agenda, at least not yet that is. Shit, if I even got to a point where I would consider becoming Alpha, even then I'd be hesitant. But dammit, it was just making everything suck more than it already did._

* * *

I got to my house in no time. I needed a little get away from everything so I figured if Embry was at least still here, it would be a fun night. I stopped in my tracks.

Those giggles, I've never heard those. They clearly belonged to a girl, or maybe Quill. But Quill was on a play date with Claire. I slowly walked up my walk way and crept up the ramp towards my front door

"No, it's OK…" It was definitely a girl in there, she tried to whisper.

"There, is that better?" Ok, now that was Embry. He sounded so winded, like he had ran a few miles nonstop.

"Yeah, that's better." Another giggle from the girl as she spoke, I mean, from the scents I could smell lingering and the winded, rushed voices, If I didn't know any better, then this would sound a hell of a lot like two people…

_You have got to be kidding me. I think Embry Call is having sex in my house._

I sighed and slouched forward. I closed my eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of my nose.

_Heh, kind of like Sam?_

I sighed again.

"No, isn't that Jacob's?" The girl spoke up, my eyes went wide.

"Aw, it's alright, baby. He won't mind." Embry cooed.

_Fuck you! I won't mind?!_

I turned the nob to the front door and ended up breaking a hinge as I shoved it open. I heard the scream from the girl and the scattered footsteps of Embry as I walked across the living room and into the kitchen.

_They used the kitchen counter? THEY HAD TO HAVE SEX ON MY KITCHEN COUNTER?!_

"EMBRY, I MAKE SANDWICHES THERE!" I yelled. My eyes wide, I wasn't all that pissed just, well, disgusted and disappointed. "There's a perfectly good couch in the living room, for fuck's sake!" I breathed out as I threw my arms up in disbelief.

That's when I realized I was staring at two half naked individuals and got over my initial rage black out. I turned away so that they could get dressed but something had caught my eye as I turned, it looked like a very familiar article of clothing. I slowly turned to them; the girl had something on that belonged to me.

"Is that the Misfits shirt that Bella bought me?" I felt my shoulders shake, Embry held his hands up in hopes to negotiate and to keep our surroundings intact. "Bella gave me that…."

_She bought me the same Misfits shirt that I already had. I grew out of the old one against my will so she got me the same one but bigger. So I gave her the old one I had, it was my favorite shirt of my favorite band. Bella gave me that…_

"Bella gave me that!" I yelled as I faced Embry, walking the two short steps to get right into his face. My breathing was picking up and I wasn't focusing on keeping my cool.

"I know, I know!"

"I can take it off!" The poor, innocent… Familiar looking girl cried out.

I groaned and shook my head.

"Do you have anything else to wear?" I spoke through gritted teeth, she shook her head no. I turned to Embry who couldn't look me in the eye.

"We went out to play in the rain." He shrugged. "Her clothes are drying right now." He slowly picked his head up and finally looked me in the eye. I felt myself calm down.

The poor girl was almost in tears when she put her glasses on.

_Wait, holy shit…_

Embry's eyes widened once he noticed my own eyes pop themselves. I swear, it was like there were grenades of mess flying everywhere.

"Angela?" I asked. The girl's face turned a deep red from her blush as she fixed her glasses.

"Hey, Jacob…"

My head rolled to the side as I looked over at Embry.

_You have got to be kidding me. Of all the girls in Forks and La Push, you had to nail the girl that is closest to my girlfriend?_

Embry simply shrugged.

"How…" I groaned as I tried to keep from pinching my nose again. "How long has this been going on?"

The room went silent, I was really starting to hate silence. Both of them shuffled a little. Angela fiddled with the bottom of MY shirt that went down to the middle of her thigh and Embry rubbed the back of his neck, finding the floor suddenly very interesting.

"How long?" I pressed.

Embry took in a big breath through his nose and out his mouth.

"About five months."

If my jaw hadn't hit the floor yet, it just about did it right then.

"At Bella's graduation?" I nearly yelled.

Embry gave a slow nod.

I wasn't even sure if it was a bad thing or a good thing that this was happening. It was weird, they were doing it on my sandwich making sanctuary and the girl just had to be best friends with my girlfriend who was mad at me for the fact that I lied to her, wait, kept from her the fact that I may not be able to be with her forever and above that, my Alpha wanted me to take on my lineage and become Alpha so that he could start his family. So whatever this thing was, I really didn't know how to feel about it.

_I'm almost positive I've gone completely insane._

"Look, Jake. I was going to tell you-"

I narrowed my eyes, but Embry continued.

"How was I going to tell you? Just randomly come up and say 'Hey, I'm nailing your girlfriends best friend!'"

Angela made a face at Embry. He wasn't very smooth, at least right now he wasn't. He made a small smile and gave a shrug.

"Sorry, hun." He said sweetly, Angela rolled her eyes and huffed.

_Hun? Oh, dammit…_

I pressed my hand to my temple and tried to focus on one thing at a time, but they were all just firing away at me. I heard my phone go off on the counter top and as I walked over to answer it, I felt like a stranger in a land he once owned. The counter looked at me as if it were screaming 'Why? Why did you let them do this?!' I shuttered. I quickly grabbed my phone like a hot piece of coal and took a few quick steps away from the counter.

_8 missed calls: Bella Swan (Cell)_

"Bella…" I breathed. She had called eight times. It kept ringing but I turned to Embry. "Why didn't you pick it up?"

"Well, to be honest, Jake. We were a little busy." Another shrug from Embry as he tucked his grin to the side.

_Note to self, punch Embry Call as hard as possible._

I quickly flipped my phone open. pressed redial, and pressed it to my ear.

"Bells, honey?" I was hit with an attack of sobs. I felt my heart in my throat."_Jake, he-help!" _Bella's sobs came through with crackling intensity._ "It-it's bad! I don't even... it just happened out of nowhere and I feel," _A quick draw of breath_. "So terrible!"_

"Sweetheart, calm down. I need you to breath, what happened?" Embry tensed as Angela shot her gaze to me. They sensed my own fear from how frantic Bella sounded.

"_S-she died! She was fine one minute-and then-and then she died! She isn't even..." _

"Ok, Bella? Baby, I can't understand a word you're saying. Who died?" My heart went from my throat, to the bottom of my stomach and then back up. Embry made his way towards me, I held my finger up to tell him wait.

Then I felt very calm, relief flooded through my body as I let out the air I was holding in. Then, I was trying to stop myself from laughing.

"Bella, your truck will be fine." I almost broke there.

Bella, my loving, beautiful, adorable, caring girlfriend; she had the sweetest heart.

"Bella, honey, you need to stop crying. I'm on my way, I-"

'_I'm sorry I got upset, I di-didn't mean to. I really am. I l-love you, Jacob, I'm s-s-sorry!'_

I could barely understand anything through her sobs, but I caught that.

"Baby, Embry and I are on the way, alright? Just stay put." I spoke softly. "I love you, I'll be there soon."

_Welp, she broke the L word agreement._

I made my way across the kitchen and Angela walked up behind me.

"Jacob, please wait." She piped up.

I stopped and slowly turned to give her my attention.

"Don't tell Bella, not yet. I mean, let me. I was already planning on telling her tonight."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were going to have a little get together at my place, nothing big, just me, Bella and Jessica." She got closer to me, looking up with pleading eyes. "Please, just. Don't tell her about this. There's so much she doesn't know and I don't want to upset her. Let me be the one to tell her, please?" She begged.

_This sounds all too familiar._

I groaned and ran my hand through my short hair. But eventually, after staring at the ceiling, I looked back down at Angela.

"Alright, you got it." I said with a sigh. "But you can't be sneaking around like this anymore, Angela. She can't have secrets kept from her."

I felt those eyes of Embry's on me with a smug look attached to them.

_Way too familiar. Wait... she doesn't even know about us..._

My eyes widened as the sudden, and stupidly slow realization hit me. I stared at Embry, who seemed to have caught my drift when I mentally thought.

_You and I? we're not done._

"Ready?" I nearly growled. Embry gave a nod and with a quick peck onto Angela's cheek, he walked out the door. I turned to Angela and sighed. "You can stay until your clothes are dried, but after that…" I had trouble finding the words, she stared up at me through the frames of her glasses. A few tears had sneaked out and run down her cheek. "You need to make tracks..." I growled

Angela took a few steps back, I didn't notice it, but apparently I had my dominate stance as I stared down at her. A tear escaped and streamed down her cheek.

_I am a fucking asshole…_

I turned and walked out the door. Meeting Embry at the Rabbit and hoping in. I turned the key and headed down to the main road, the rain had stopped, finally. I sighed and let my head fall back against the head rest of my seat.

Why do I get the feeling that things are just going to get even more messy?

* * *

**A/N:** There it is! Chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoyed it, leave some awesome reviews, show me some love because I've got lots for you!

Jacob's slowly but surely starting to lose his shit and isn't Bella just adorable! Anyway...

Here's some music:

**Blood Red Shoes**-"_Take the__ weight_"  
(Jacob's starting to lose it.)

**Bright Eyes**-"_True__ Blue_"  
(An afternoon at Emily's.)

**Bloodhound Gang**-"_Three Point One Four_"  
(Jacob catching Embry, sex induced frustration.)


	5. Before The Storm Hits (Jacob's POV)

**A/N: **Hey! Here's another chapter for you guys I managed to get out. I'm going to try to get these out as fast as I can, just don't hold your breath. I appreciate all the awesome Reviews and Followers I've gotten so far, let's keep it up? I smile at all of those!

15 Followers, 8 Favorites.

I love you all!

I don't own anything Twilight related.

* * *

_"Well, I know it's a good life. Yeah, I know it's a good life. But I've gotta keep moving. I was made to keep moving, and I know it's a long shot; it was always a long shot. But I'm trusting my aim now. Yeah, I'm trusting my aim"  
_

_-Radical Face-"Wandering"_

* * *

"You have to be kidding me, Embry! I mean, Angela? Of everyone in Forks and La Push; you pick the one girl closest to my girlfriend! Do I need to remind you of the storm that could be waiting for me when we get to her truck!?" I roared, Embry just sat quietly in the passenger seat.

_Granted, I may be acting a bit over the top, but, God, dammit! Embry Call is the smartest, dumbass I know! _

After a few moments, Embry still didn't say a word. He just stared out the window as we rounded the road. I had the Misfits playing, it was a given, it was my car, so it was the Misfits or nothing. But I had to admit, this silence wasn't helping the music.

"Embry, dude, say something." I pressed, I was a little worried. This is the first time Embry was speechless.

Embry shifted in his seat a bit before he turned to me. His eyes were serious, his jaw tightened and I couldn't wait to hear what he had to say.

"I really like her, Jake." Embry said simply. I had to do a double take, to make sure he wasn't just spewing out some nonesense just to get out of the trouble he was in. But as I looked closer, his eyes never left mine. We stared at each other, until I was sure that he wasn't lying.

"Dude, I'm not going to kiss you right now..." Embry broke the weird tension between the two of us, I couldn't help but laugh.

_So, Embry was seriously into Angela. That wasn't frightening, to be honest, I was relieved. The best thing to come out of today, and maybe it would do Embry some good to get serious; at least every now and then. _

I relaxed against my seat as we continued down the road. The tall trees around us passing by with a whiz. I turned down the radio, I felt a serious conversation coming and I needed to be ready for anything. This was a new approach in Embry and I's friendship. We talked about girls, but not on this level. It was more along the lines of '_Wow, she's hot!_' or '_She'd never go out with me, dude!_' This was serious.

"So, you're into Angela? Like, you one hundred percent like her?" I asked as I looked at him quickly then back to the road.

"Yeah, I know it's weird. I mean, I didn't expect it either. She's so smart, dude! She makes me feel so... inadequate. But, like, not on purpose, you know? Like... She make's me want to be a better person." Embry's voice alone sounded like it was floating along the clouds. He was smiling when I turned to him, I was surprised at all of this.

"Inadequate? That's a really big word for you, Embry." I joked.

"Fuck you, Jake." Embry laughed.

We both laughed as we turned the last bend before we'd be reaching Bella. I had an idea as to what condition she would be in, she loved her truck. She praised that piece of metal like it was family. It still made me smile, she told me once, one of the reasons why she loved it so much. '_Because you fixed it, you brought it back to life, just for me._' _Her smile showed with that pink blush in her cheeks, she leaned up on her tip toes and planted one of those soft, lingering kisses I loved so much. _

I sighed heavily, Embry noticed. He didn't say anything, I'm sure he wanted to though.

"What are you going to do about the _giant wolf _in the room with Angela? You know Sam's not going to let you just tell her." I asked him as the CD skipped over to a Fiona Apple song. A Fiona Apple song I forgot I had, the only reason it was on there was because of Bella, she had made me this CD. I fumbled with the CD player and pressed the next song, luckily it was something manly; thank God for The Black Keys. I forgot about this CD, Bella made it for me in our third month of dating. I could see the smile on Embry's face already.

"Don't." I warned.

"I'm not... going to say anything, man. I mean, Fiona Apple is... she did a great cover... of.. that." Embry couldn't keep it in any longer, he let out a fury of laughs as he held his side. "Across The Universe! Fiona Apple's Across The Universe! Is that you're guys' song?!" Embry asked as he all but rolled around in the passenger song.

"Hey! Fuck you, I like it!" I growled.

"I'm sure you do! Does she have you writing poems about your feelings now too?!" Embry continued, laughing it up. He was turning red, he was struggling for air between his fits of laughter, so I slammed on the breaks and watched his head bounce off the dashboard.

_Ha ha ha! ... Alright, that was a little messed up._

"You alright?" I asked, trying to hide my smile with tight lips. He turned to me and stared through narrowed eyes as he held his nose, I couldn't help but start laughing. "Your head looked like a basketball, Embry."

"I hate you so damn much sometimes, Jake." Embry said with a wince as he finished cracking his nose back into place.

After a few moments, Embry started to smile a bit. He tried to hide his smirk but I knew it was there.

"That must have looked fucking hilarious." Embry said with a few laughs of his own. Eventually we calmed. He turned to me and I already knew what he was to say. So I sighed and waited for it to happen.

"Dude, you and Bella. What the hell is going on?" His words broke the silence in the car.

_I honestly had no clue, I'm not sure what she said on the phone was because she sincerely felt it or because The Bucket finally keeled over._

"I didn't tell her anything about imprinting. So, when Sam told me to say something to her that night at Emily's Christmas party, she freaked." I said.

"Told me that... But why didn't you tell her sooner?"

If I could be honest with anyone, out of the pack or anyone in my life in general. It was Embry.

"Because... I'm scared, Embry." I said after a few moments. "Like... What if, you know, What if I do?" I stopped speaking, I couldn't even say it.

_I wont fucking say it_.

Embry stayed quiet.

"I love her, man. She is my everything and... I don't know, maybe I thought the less I realized it was a problem, the less it would actually be one. I mean, things were going so great and everything was perfect. Our first Christmas together, the pack not having to worry about dying every damn day." I sighed, in frustration and relief; as odd as that sounds. "I just... I don't like the idea of some stupid legend taking her away from me. " I stared out the windshield, I saw Bella's truck and my heart jumped into my throat when I saw her sitting on the hood. Her smile was weak, but it was still there.

_Those butterflies were there, the ones that made me feel weightless. Why couldn't this be imprinting? Why can't I just imprint on Bella? I'm in love with her, she's all I need. I might as well already have imprinted on her; in my world._

"Look, I know I'm not the most experienced in love and falling in it. I fall in and out of women like a sewing machine." Embry laughed. "But, when I look at you and Bella, what I see first hand, or what I catch in your head when we're running patrol. I see it and it actually hits me, it gets to me more than Quil or Jared's memories of their imprints. It's real."

I parked the car and turned to Embry. Taking in what he was saying with each word.

"That's true love, that's love in general. Not something in a book or a legend; true love. I want that." Embry shrugged, looking away. "I don't want to imprint, I want to know what love is, what it feels like, what it can do to a person. What you and Bella have." Embry looked up, with his slanted grin. "Whatever happens, man. You know she's going to be by your side, no matter what. She's a fighter, she just hasn't really realized it yet, but she is. So, from what I can see. You don't have anything to worry about, at least that's what I think. You have something real."

_Wow..._

Embry Call, my best friend. I would never have expected something like this from him and that made me feel bad, I didn't know my own best friend. But now, I felt like I did. I smiled and looked back out the windshield. My Bella...

I took in a deep breath before Embry and I got out of the car, Embry stayed back to grab the tools we might need and headed towards the truck first.

_I can't even breath right, I think I forgot how to..._

I barely started walking when she hopped off the truck and ran the short distance to me. I saw the tears, but they were covering that beautiful smile of hers. She leaped into my arms and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her. She smelt so amazing, and I felt her soft arms around me, her soft hands clasping around the back of my neck.

_Everything doesn't matter besides her now. None of the frustration or guilt, the only thing that matters is Bella._

I let her down, but she kept her arms tight around me. I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck, hiding in her hair and taking in a lung full of her scent. She smelled like bliss

"Hey, my beautiful girlfriend..." I managed to say after a minute of just holding her.

"H-Hi, my handsome b-boyfriend." She managed to say between silent sobs.

I did this to her, I caused her pain. That's just another thing I'm going to have to tally with the rest of the times I've hurt her. I let out the lung full of Bella's scent I had held in and went to move my arms out from under her, she tightened her grip around my neck, clinging to me.

"No..." She whispered weakly.

"OK, I'm sorry..." I couldn't help but smile, I sat back against the Rabbit and held her. We stayed like this for a while, Embry passed by us, heading back to the truck after grabbing a few things.

I turned my head to place small kisses against her temple, down her cheek. She met me half way when my lips found hers. How I missed this taste, that spark that ignites me every time we kiss. My hands scattered across her back, slipping under her jacket, her shirt. My finger tips slid across the small of her back. Her arms clung harder against me, I heard a whimper escape from her lips and I quickly quieted it with another fury of kisses.

_Nothing else matters when I'm with you..._

She pulled away a bit, leaving a chaste kiss on my lips. It was her signature, to seal me, mark me as hers. I had no problem with it. When I smiled, she did to.

"Hi." I said softly against her forehead before leaving another kiss.

"Hey." She whispered weakly, her hands on my chest. Her fingertips were drawing random patterns across it. I smiled, sighing in content.

"Ahem.." Embry coughed.

Bella hid her face against my chest, I groaned. This was what I needed, the conformation that everything was OK. Embry was just simply being Embry. Can't blame him for being an idiot.

"It's just the timing belt, it just came off. I can fix it myself..." Embry shuffled awkwardly as he toyed with the wrench in his hand. "If you guys want to take a walk, or something, I dunno..." Embry started to nod his head, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Thanks, Embry." Bella said as she peaked out over my arm, shooting him a smile. Embry took in a big breath.

"No worries." Embry held the wrench up and gave me a nod. "Now, get on, get out of here. Before I make Jake do all the work and I take you out instead, Bella." Embry winked. Back to his usual self. I couldn't help but not laugh.

"The creek?" I asked as I looked down to see my favorite girl smiling up at me.

"The creek." She confirmed. Taking my hand as we both walked into the tree line.

* * *

The creek was our place, our sanctuary. It was easily a mile from Bella's and from where we were, only about half a mile. It was the place I had taken her last summer, to tell her everything; how I felt and what she meant to me. We'd come here as much as we possibly could, just the two of us. The hike to the creek was half the fun. It was our own little adventure. Climbing and jumping over things. At first, I was completely terrified that she was going to slip up, fall, become her clumsy self and hurt herself some how. But to my surprise, and Bella's; she managed to get through unharmed. She still has her slip ups though. But the creek wasn't where we had our issues, it was our safe haven; it was our creek.

She gave my hand a gentle squeeze before letting go and walking to the running creek. It was just as it always was, the sun always seemed to be shining through the tree line, the birds could be heard and seen flying over the creek.

"C'mere." Bella said as she turned, looking over her shoulder at me. I made my way over to her, wrapping my arms around her. She leaned back against me. This was bliss, this was the perfect moment. I felt at peace, like nothing that went wrong today mattered.

"We need to talk, Jake." Bella sighed, her head leaning back against my chest, her arms lapping over mine.

_Except for that... We still have that to get through._

"We don't have to, Bells."

"If you try to make out with me so we forget about this.." She paused. She huffed and bit down on her bottom lip. "I'll be so upset with you after we've finished." Her tone was serious, but I still managed to laugh. She turned in my arms. Looking up at me.

_Those chocolate-brown eyes, I can get lost in them for days..._

Her eyes were so big, beautiful. They were searching my soul and that made me feel vulnerable. I had to tell her, talk, say something.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I said. Cupping the side of her cheek, her hand simply came up and took my hand into hers.

"Jacob..." She stopped.

_Oh shit..._

My heart started to drop and rise from my stomach to my throat.

"I love you." Bella smiled. "I do, I'm here with you and I want to be with you." Her smile dropped slightly, tears pooling around her eyes. "I just wish you hadn't kept that from me."

That was all me, that look on her face. The hurt on her face, I did that. It was clear now, evident. I am a horrible person, I should have never kept it from her. I can't even explain to her why I did it, I'll be an idiot regardless. I'm just so glad she came back to me.

"Did Sam put you up to it?" Bella asked, her voice was soft.

"Yeah..." I saw the look of pain on her face spread faster. "Bella, I was going to tell you!"

"But you waited, Jacob. You waited until you were told to tell me. Even with those chances, I'm still scared." Bella sniffled. She was trying to hold back those tears.

'_She's a fighter, she just hasn't really realized it yet.'_

I had nothing to say, there was nothing I could say. I was utterly at her mercy, my happiness and sanity were in Bella's hands. I could see our lives together, I always did. Getting married, I've given thought to how I would propose to her. A surprise of course, she hates those. Maybe at First Beach, getting down on one knee. Have children, watching them grow. Becoming the normal, simple but loving American family. All of that was in her hands, they could go up in flames right now. I love her with everything that I am, I couldn't love anyone else but her. I would give me life for her, walk through hell for her. I just hoped the jury took all of that into mind.

"This wont happen again, Jacob. I can't let it happen again"

"It was foolish of me to try to keep this away from you as long as I did. I did plan on telling you, I just didn't know how without hurting you. It snowballed into just forgetting it, not worrying about it. But Sam brought up a good point, I had to tell you, you deserved to know. You also deserve to know that I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. I've loved you since I accidentally dropped the mud pie full of worms on your head."

"Accidentally? That was gross... cute now, but really gross then, Jacob." Bella fought her smile as she pouted. Her eyebrows raised, her head tilted slightly. "Continue." She really fought her smile on this one.

"I'm going to hate myself for doing this to you, all I can do is beg that you forgive me. That you give me a chance to show you how much I love you. I'm sorry, Bella. I never meant to hurt you." I took her hand into mine. "There's nothing out there, and I mean nothing that can keep me from loving you."

Then time started to move slowly again. Bella's eyes were moving, searching mine. I stared back, waiting patiently. The creek's sounds were calming me, and when she wrapped her arms around me, leaning up on her tip toes to kiss me, smiling faintly. I all but melted.

"You have my heart, Jacob Ephraim Black. Don't break it." Bella's voice was soft, I leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her. The feel of her soft lips against mine.

_My own piece of heaven._

"Never." I promised, kissing those lips again.

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. We sat down by the creek, not saying a word. She would nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck when she got too cold, I'd tighten my arms around her to make sure she was warm. I parted her jacket, my fingertips making trails down her neck and under her shirt, over her collarbone.

"Wait, you're wearing my shirt." I smiled, as did Bella, biting her lip.

_If she only knew exactly what that did to me... just the biting, and that look in her eyes._

I shook my head, blinking back into reality.

"Mm hmm." She confirmed. "I love this shirt, Jake."

"I'm glad I gave it to you." I smiled, taking in a big breath and letting it out. Resting my head against hers. Today had been long, and busy, and a huge bomb of mess. But this was perfect, this was what I needed to get back on track. But I knew that eventually I was going to have to get over the fact that I had let down two people who I love, that Leah was just going to be a continuous pain in the ass and that Embry was falling for my girlfriend's best friend, which isn't all that much of a bad thing.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, leaning her head back. Her eye lids slightly closed, the corner of her lips curved into a small smile. "You act like I don't know my Jacob." She laughed.

"There's a lot." I laughed a bit. "Today just got off to a rocky start."

"Talk to me." She said sitting up on my lap.

"Well... Sam wants me to take Alpha."

"He asked you?" Bella asked, I nodded 'Yes'. "What did you say?" I shook my head 'No'. She sighed, her lips twitched to the side and her nose moved like a rabbit, it was the cutest thing, it also was her heavily thinking face.

"What?" I asked.

"You could be Alpha, Jacob. I can see you doing it, it's literally what you're meant to be." Bella smiled, but even that right now couldn't keep me from changing my decision.

"I know, I've run my share of patrols. Sam even told me I was more qualified the other guys, but I just, I want to be young. I'm already a giant wolf and I fight things I thought only existed in nightmares. So I want to be young by a werewolf's standards." I laughed. Kissing Bella before she tried to protest. "I want to spend time with you, I want to be with you, Bells. If I take Alpha, it'll just be about the pack, the tribe, the safety of everyone in Forks, and when I can, you."

My face fell, it sucked saying it still, and the look on Bella's face wasn't helping. She took in a sharp breath and shrugged.

"Maybe now isn't the best time to take Alpha." Her eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, Sam asked because of Emily and the baby, huh?"

"Yeah." I nodded, instantly making feel like more of an ass. "That's what makes me feel horrible. The look in his eyes, he was desperate and I still said no." I rolled my head back only to have Bella push it back to face her.

"It wouldn't be right, the pack wouldn't have the leader they needed; not now at least. I know it must feel horrible, that you feel like you let down your brother, but don't think of it that way. Sam would want a leader that will be a leader. Not to say that you can't, but you're"

"Being selfish?" I interrupted. Bella stopped, a small noise escaped her lips.

_For the first time in this relationship, I was right about something. Sucks it had to be this..._

"If you're not ready, then you're not ready. Don't base your decision on being selfish. You wouldn't want to do something you weren't one hundred percent into, right?" Bella asked, lowering her head to meet my gaze. "Jacob, you are, by no means, a selfish person. The word selfish doesn't register with you." She took my head into hers. "You've given the pack and your family everything you have, and unfortunately, right now, Alpha isn't one of those thing, babe." Bella smiled.

_I loved it when she called me that. I'm pretty sure I'm smiling like an idiot._

"But, someday. You'll be able to give them the Alpha they need, the one they deserve, the one that should have been." Bella nuzzled her nose against mine and I caught her lips with my own. Moving frantically to taste her again, holding her tightly against me, my hand sliding up her shirt and resting against the small of her back.

"Jake." She whimpered, my lips grazing her throat. Her hands taking a handful of my hair as I bit gently along her neck. "Jake." She sang with a giggle. "We're not going to do this at the creek, I can't get all dirty and it's cold and we have an entire day." She smiled as she pulled away from me, trying to pull me up to my feet. "Seriously, Jacob! We're losing sunlight!" She laughed.

_She's my everything. _

I smiled, a reaction from the butterflies in my stomach. They always started to flutter when she smiles or laughs, or that look she gives me. I know she knows what I'm talking about it.

"I want to spend every second of everyday I have with you." She smiled.

Everything was simple again, perfect in every way.

"I love you." I said, tucking a strand of her brunette locks behind her ear, she turned her head in and kissed the inside of my palm before wrapping her arms around my waist.

No fears of being Alpha, pressure from my brothers and my loved ones, or anyone else's issues becoming mine. No more worrying about Bella and I. I loved her and that was for damn sure. There was nothing in this world that can stop me from being with her; I wont allow it.

"I love you." Her smile showed brighter, with the sun breaking through the rain clouds. Her hand reached up and pulled my head down, kissing me. Her lips soft, tasting the milk on her breath. I was stunned, wanting more as she pulled away slowly.

_I have her heart._

"You think we should check on Embry?" She tilting her head up to me. "You know, it's a little weird. He's been brought up a lot lately with Angela."

"Yeah, that is weird." I held her closer to me, leaving a kiss on her forehead, resting my cheek on top of her hair. "Really weird." I smiled.

We stayed like that for a while, by our creek. This was what I was meant for, she was meant for me. She was a lot stronger, maybe I had something to do with that. If that was true, I can't let her down again.

_I will not break it._

* * *

**Before The Storm Hits**

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys like it! Leave some reviews, let me hear you! Or.. Read you...! Things are about to pick up in the next two chapters. Where the plot starts to thicken and there's chicks talking about their boyfriends and gushing over them over fast food, whine and chocolate!

It's gonna be weird to write, so just, bear with me.

Here's some music:

**Misfits**-"_Die Monster Die"_  
(The drive with Embry, the song that plays. Awkward small talk and bromance.)

**The Lumineers**-"_Stubborn Love_"  
(The Creek, Jacob holding Bella, feeling bliss. The Talk, the tears, the pain, and love. A official Jake and Bella song.)


	6. Mosh (Jacob's POV)

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry it's taking me a while to update, I've been living without internet, so it's been horrifying. But in this chapter, we will see things start to pick up and things get a little messy. I hope you guys enjoy it, I love the reviews, I love the followers. I can always use some more to lift my spirits! Thank you so much guys, enjoy!

I don't own anything Twilight.

This is dedicated to the Guest that was having a crappy day, glad the story could lift your spirits, hope this helps you out!

* * *

_"Ready or not, it's like total paranoia. Anything you say, he can twist his way. It's really too much, it's like total paranoia. Anywhere you go, he is sure to know."_

_Serj Tankian-"Total Paranoia"_

* * *

"Jacob, no." Bella whined from the chair in my garage.

"You're risking your girlfriends life, man."

"This is probably going to be the worst and best thing I've ever seen.

I had found myself in a bit of a bet between myself and Embry Call; who seems to think I can't eat my own weight in hot dogs.

_I was beginning to think he was right._

I gripped the side of the table as I stared at the one hundred and eight four Conway's Chili Dog wrappers and looked at the last one. My stomach was stretching, but I couldn't let Embry win this one.

"Come on, Jake. Just throw in the towel." Quil said with a sigh.

"Honey, it's a stupid bet, please, you look sick." Bella said with worry.

"You owe me ten bucks!" Embry laughed.

I unwrapped the wrapper in an instant, held it to my lips, and choked it down.

"Yes! One hundred and eight five Conway dogs!" Quil roared. Embry slammed his hand on the table.

"Let me see it!" He ordered. I knew what he was talking about, so I opened my mouth to reveal it to be empty, sticking my tongue out in pride. "Dammit!" He said as he slid the ten bucks over to me.

_I do not feel good... _

"Baby..." Bella's voice cooed as she walked over to me. "You OK?" She grinned. I've seen that grin before, and before I knew it, she was tickling my side. She knew my spots and I couldn't help it.

"Honey, stop!" I begged between fits of laughter.

_Totally ruining taking points off my man card._

"Oh, wow, this is good, this is worth ten bucks."

"Did you know Jake was ticklish?"

"Nope."

"Thanks, Bella!"

"No problem, guys!" Bella laughed as she continued. My stomach started to hurt even more, if I didn't stop her, the garage would turn into a mess. So held her at bay and laughed.

"You have no idea what's in store for you later." I tried to threaten. But Bells just blinked owlishly like she does and smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm property of Angela and Jessica tonight." She said, sticking her tongue out at me. I caught Embry tense a bit behind me and ignored it. Leaning down, I gently lifted Bella up and placed a soft kiss on her nose. I watched the color spread in her cheeks.

_My Bella. _

"Speaking of which." She mumbled. "I should be heading over there, it's almost eight." She pouted. "If you hadn't just eaten all those chili dogs, I'd ask you to kiss me."

"BURN!" Quil and Embry both said in unison. I changed that with a quick glance and a nod towards the door.

"Later, Bella!"

"Say hi to Angela for me." Quil said before Embry shoved him out the door.

It was just me and her, just like I liked it.

"So I'm not going to get a kiss tonight?" I smirked.

"You were the one that wanted to eat one hundred and eighty five Conway Chili Dogs, Jake." She laughed.

"Not even one kiss?"

"Maybe one." She smiled.

"One and a peck?"

"One and a peck." She giggled.

"I'll trade all that in for a make out session."

"Now you're pushing it-" My lips pressed against hers, cutting her off. I felt her stiffen and I heard her breath catch. I was a little nervous about that, before, sure, I'd be cocky about it. But I did just eat one hundred and eighty five Conway Chili Dogs. But once her tiny arms tightened around my neck, I felt alive. I lifted her up against me as I leaned back against the Rabbit. The moister of her lips, soft; her breathing quickening with each kiss, each lap over.

"Jake-" She protested, but we continued. "Jacob-" She giggled the time. I sighed and pulled away, watching her carefully. "I love you." She smiled.

_I felt my heart stop and all the air escape from my lungs._

"I love you." I said, letting her back down on her feet. "But you have to go?"

"I have to go, babe." She frowned.

I couldn't keep her forever, though I planned to. She still needed to see her friends, and Angela needed to have that talk.

_I need to get this through my head, everything is fine! _

I leaned down and gave one last kiss before taking Bella's hand. Walking out of the garage and around the house.

"So, she's fine, right?" Bella looked up at me.

"Yes, honey. She's going to be fine. It was just the timing belt, it was an easy fix."

"Be sure to thank Embry for me?"

"Sure thing."

"And this is for you." Bella pulled my neck down and kissed me, I felt my knees go weak; I braced myself against the Bucket O' Rust so that I wouldn't fall. She giggled and pulled away, that smile on her lips.

_I loved it when she used tongue. _

"Ha-have fun, honey." I smiled, trying to catch my breath.

"I make you weak in the knees, babe!" She teased as she hopped into the truck. With another quick kiss, I watched her drive down the road, making a left towards Forks.

* * *

We were sitting in the back yard, the orange tint in the night sky had started to fade.

"Who's out there right now?" Quil asked.

"I'unno, maybe Seth?"

"Seth and Leah." I answered.

We leaned back in our lawn chairs. Admiring the night sky. The storm had passed for the moment, it was suppose to keep up for the next four days, it felt like two. We had our own peace with nature, to put it simply, we were better at predicting the weather than the weatherman.

"You guys get that feeling? You know, the one where it's too good?"

Embry and I both looked at Quil.

"Like?" Embry asked, tilting his head.

"Like, it's way too good. Nothing has gone wrong and you're just expecting the worst?"

"Way to be a downer."

"I'm just saying! I don't mean to jinx it or anything."

"No, I get it." I said. "I totally get it. But you know what? I figure, if this is how it is, maybe it's the way it's suppose to be."

_Things were great, it's about time I stopped being so damn paranoid._

We sat in silence, just listening to the woods, the trees rustling along with the wind. We could hear everything, I could hear the whistles and the tree branches crack. Things were right where they needed to be, right where they belonged.

I actually had time to think about myself for a change. I needed to wait for my G.E.D test results. That way, I can graduate early, take some time off, plan for school in the spring with Bella, maybe; depending on my test scores.

_Should I take Alpha? _

I sighed, there was that. Why was it eating me up so bad? Why couldn't it just be Sam, and that's it? It wasn't like this before, like the last time he asked me. I denied it, and it went away. Maybe this is who I am, who I'm supposed to be.

_'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...'_

I shook my head, gripped the arm rests of the lawn chair. I couldn't even have time for myself, without it going to shit. I need to focus, before the anxiety starts to set in.

_'You make me happy, when skies are grey...' _

I sighed, closing my eyes. Taking in a lung full of air, my grip along the arm rests loosening. The sound of the trees coming back to stabilize me, the wind hitting me like the cool side of the pillow, the frantic howls and barks of my pack mates out in the forest.

My eyes shot open.

"Jake!" Embry called.

I lead the three of us into the forests, phasing and frantically searching. What we heard was nuts!

**_GET BACK! FALL BACK! THEY'RE RUNNING US INTO A TRAP! _**

_What the fuck was that, Sam?! __[Rotten faces, jagged teeth, black eyes. Tar-Tar-Tar]_

_That was insane, that wasn't a Vampire, that was something else! Did you see how fast it was moving?! [Sick, face, rotting, fast, so fucking fast, nearly killed me, Kim, Kim,Kim..]_

_Get your head in the game, Jared! Way to show up right in the middle of the cluster fuck, Jake. [Seth, safe, Sam, love-]_

This was the shit of it. From what I could gather, barely that is. Seth and Leah were running a quick perimeter check before coming to get Me and Quil, then Seth was knocked...

_Holy shit..._

_Yep, landed in Forks. [Ribs, cracked, healing, scared, what the hell was that?!]_

_Do we still have a trail? _I asked, I picked up what would be the scent. It smelt familiar.

_I was thinking that to, Jake. _Sam said as we finally met up. All eight of us just waiting.

_Jeremiah, wasn't that his name?_

_Yeah, A friend of the Cullen's! I knew this was going to come back to them! [Leeches! Leeches! Leeches!]_

_A loose friend of the Cullen's, there's no way to show this was any of their faults. They left out of respect so we will treat them with such. _Sam barked at Leah, she just caved. Sam turned to me.

_Could it be possible?_

_Sure, I mean, Why not? But why? Why now?_

_These do not seem like vampires, Sam. This seems a little heavy._

_You turning into a pussy, Embry?_

_Well, Paul, you are what you eat, dickhead._

_Fuck you!_

Sam let the two of them have it out for a minute before finally ordering them to stop.

**_Focus!_**

_Their circling around! [Ouch, my ribs, pain, panic, breath, dad, dad, Leah, mom]_

**_Seth, you and Jared stay by the Rez in case they make it passed us. Leah and Paul, listen Leah! Keep a thirty mile radius and focus in on us. You are our line of defense before Seth and Jared. Paul, Jacob and Embry. With me!_**

_We must protect this house! [Leeches, kill them all]_

All four of us were heading towards the scent. It was horrible. Not like a normal leech at all, it was hard to put my finger on it, but if I had to guess; it smelled like sulfur.

It forked, it went two separate ways.

**_Be careful._ **

Sam ordered, Embry and I took the trail going Northwest and Sam and Paul took the Southwest. It had us running circles, it was ridiculous. Right when I thought we had it, we'd have to back track to find it again.

_It's like it's fucking with us, it knows it._

_Keep your eyes peeled._

Which was easier said than done. It forked again, how many of them were there? Embry and I split up again. He went west and I headed north. I was actually taken by the... Whatever it was. It... It looked disgusting. It was breathing for one, or maybe it was just trying to fool me. The blood crusted around it's mouth made it look as if they had entered a cherry pie eating contest, like, months ago. It's skin looked pale, peeling away almost, decaying. Its eyes were black and their teeth were sharp and rotting.

_Rotting faces_

I snapped out of it and went for the kill, running and snarling full tilt but it was fast, so damn fast!

_Jake, hold on! _Embry called as he made his way to me.

I kept slashing and snapping at the damn thing, thinking I'd get him but being a little too late as it swiped at my face and tore my cheek a new one. We were back at it. He kept dodging and ducking my every move, he'd let me get close to only toss me around a bit. Then, we were back on the chase. I tore off after him, crashing right into Embry. It was such a hard impact, my vision blurred as I got to my feet.

_Fuck, which way?!_

_South! Go south!_

After a few seconds of getting back to our feet, we took off south. Full tilt. The chunks of dirt from our paws flying everywhere, the scent would switch quickly east.

_It's going to Bella's _That was just a thought, we were going in that direction but there was no telling if it was heading towards her.

_Bella's with her girl friends and Charlie's with Billy at Sue's, Focus, man! _Embry through out as he caught my flank.

The tree's in this part of the forest had been broken down, we had to duck and jump over them. They weren't like this before, those monsters must have done this. Embry and I had to split up. The woods looked like one giant death trap. Splintered, broken trees, and lifted roots; crossing each other with almost no room for us. Most of the time we were barreling through the obstacle course from hell. It was like a mosh pit at a very, strange, deadly concert.

_Where'd they go? _Embry asked. The scent had faded. We both kept burrowing through the sharp edges of the broken woods.

_They can't have just split, Sam?_

_We lost it to, Jake._

As soon as it had arrived, it was gone. Such an odd smell. Embry and I needed to get out of this place, it was eery. Really strange.

_There! _Embry thought.

**_We see them to, go! Now!_**Sam ordered, we followed. Blasting right out of the woods, teeth snapping, aiming for the kill. Only to crash right into Paul and Sam. We all rolled around a bit, trying to get to our feet, Paul snapping around, angry. Sam and I were searching the woods. They were right there, right there in front of us. Two of them, whatever the fuck they were. They were right fucking there!

_Easy, calm , keep your eyes peeled. They're trying to use us against ourselves. _Sam thought as we all searched the forest. Tails to each other, snarling.

_I can still smell them [Sick, sick smell. Sick, rotting.]_

Where the hell are they?

"I wouldn't move, let alone breath in anyway to make me kill you." That voice was like nails on a chalkboard. Hooked up to a respiratory system or drying, decaying. "I'm only hear to deliver a message, granted, I did have a little too much fun with you all." The voice continued. "Of course, you can only hear me, I can't hear you. Thought, your essence gives off a bit of anger. " He clicked his tongue. "That can blind you. I'll come down, talk to you face to face. But one of you must change, it wouldn't make any sense to have a one way conversation." Silence followed. There was no way we were going to trust this guy. "It would be in your best interest if you'd like your brother to see her again..."

That got all our attention. We were growling, hackles up and itching to charge... wherever that voice was coming from.

_Bella, Bella Bella-_

_Kim, Kim, Kim-_

_Claire, please not Claire._

_Angela? Angela, Angela-_

_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel-_

_Emily, Emily, Emily-_

Wait... What?

**_Hey! Listen!_ **We straightened up and waited for Sam to speak. _I'm going to phase, Jacob and Paul, on my flank. Stay a few feet behind. Embry, keep your eyes on the forest._

_I don't think this is a good idea. _I protested.

_We don't have any other option. _Sam phased and took a few steps forward. All I could do was watch and keep my eyes everywhere.

"I am Sam Uley, Alpha of the Quileute Tribe." Sam announced to the night sky. The trees around us in this small clearing rustling with the wind.

We heard the thud and I almost charged after him. He had dark black hair, look oiled. It was long and covered about half his face, over his right brow. Face just like the one before, but this was someone different. Not the one Embry and I were chasing and by the looks of things, Paul and Sam didn't recognize him either.

"Hi, Sam. I'm Abernathy." The creature sang with a smile. "I have to admit, you guys are fun." He laughed.

"What are you doing crossing our land? Why are you in Forks?" Sam asked.

"You guys are so up tight with all those rules you have, you believe in secrecy and protection, I mean, have you seen the world today? It's going to shit! Why even try anymore?"

"Answer the question, _Abernathy._" Sam said through clinched teeth.

"So serious..." The monster called Abernathy scoffed. "Like I said, I'm here to deliver a message." His eyes looking from Sam, between Paul and I, and over the Embry who started to whine.

"And what may that be?"

The silence was deafening, that smell of sulfur was making me nauseous. The look in Abernathy's eyes was starting to make me feel uneasy. I hated everything about this guy.

Abernathy took in a long breath, cracking his neck but keeping his eyes on the four of us. "You are all going to die." He said simply.

_Fuck this guy!_

_Yeah, for the first time, I'm with Paul on this one!_

_Everyone, quiet! _I managed to get everyone to shut up. I kept my eyes on Sam, who after a few shakes in his shoulders, managed to keep his cool.

_Jake? I have a bad feeling about this. _Embry whined, I could see it through his eyes.

"We have no issues with you, or your kind. There is no reason for meaningless bloodshed, if you're just passing through, continue on. Know that if you stay, we will destroy you."

Abernathy laughed. "That's a riot! Little tiny puppies are threatening to kill a Nosferatu clan!" He held his side.

_Nosfer-what?_

_Never heard of that before, is that even a vampire?_

_Guys, seriously, shut the fuck up! _I ordered again.

Abernathy slowed his laughing, shooting us another grin. "You have no idea what we are, do you?" His grin grew brighter. "I'll give it to you, wolves. You have fight in you. But it's so blinded by rage, you don't know the proper way to deal with it; how to handle it. Most of you just let the anger control you. You are no match for our kind." He took a step forward, as did Paul and I. Abernathy held up his hand. "Wait, wait." He said with a snap of his fingers.

A giant, looking the same as Abernathy except balled and he had to be at least seven feet tall once he stood straight up from falling down. He had the same red crust around his lips as Abernathy and the Nosferatu Embry and I chased.

"What is that?" Sam asked, his eyes going wide.

Abernathy smiled. "Our ticket out of here, with no problems."

The giant dropped the body onto the ground with a quiet thud. Her dark hair covered part of her face, but with those glasses, I knew who it was; it was Angela. Embry lost his shit, I had to turn away from Sam to get him under control.

_HE'S A FUCKING DEAD PIECE OF MEAT, IF HE'S NOT DEAD ALREADY!_

_EMBRY! CALM DOWN, NOW! _I tried. _Listen! She's still alive, you can hear her heartbeat-_

_IF HE DID ANYTHING TO HER!_

_CALM DOWN, EMBRY! _

"**Embry!**" Sam said sternly. Embry whined, but eventually he was able to stay still. "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing." Abernathy shrugged. "But know this, we can, and we plan on doing things around here. We plan on ending the Quileute wolves."

"As Alpha, could we find a common ground to come to an agreeance. Between two leader?" Sam couldn't even finish without Abernathy spitting out in laughter.

"Between? Ha! No, I'm sorry, flattered, but sorry! No, I'm merely the messenger. That's Jeremiah you speak of." Abernathy grinned once he saw me turned back around to face him ."Yeah, he remembers your to, Jacob; and that succulent piece of prime meat you and the Cullen were fighting over, what was her name? Bella, was it?" I growled, Abernathy continued. "She's be nice to touch, hear her scream. Drain her dry!"

I lunged forward but the Giant was there, catching me and tossing me like I was a limp noodle across the small clearing. When Paul and Embry made a move, Abernathy had already taken Angela into his arms.

"Let's not make any poor decisions already, it's merely the beginning of the game and we promise Irina, well, before we killed her that is; We'd make you suffer for what you did."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sam spat, clearly tensing at the sound of Abernathy's voice.

"You murderers ought to know exactly where you stand, if you thought Vampires were your enemy, dear Jesus, you were fuckin' wrong!" Abernathy held his sharpened finger against Angela's throat. "Vampires are going extinct since we've resurfaced, and you, you wolves? You are just pawns in this master piece of disaster. This was just a message, a simple gentlemen's declare of war."

This was out of our hands now, this was out of our league! We were at this guys mercy, all we could do was hope he'd actually let go of Angela.

"Get ready, Sam Uley; Alpha of the Quileute Tribe. Because there's a war coming, and it's starting to look a little bloody." Abernathy held Angela out with one hand as he turned to the Giant. "Brutus, let's make tracks. Jeremiah is going to want to know what went on here." He smiled before dropping Angela to the ground.

They were gone, just like that. Paul and I started towards the tree line where we last saw them.

"No! They're not coming back unless it's on their time, we need to regroup!" Sam ordered. I stopped and pivoted on my back legs. Rushing over towards Embry who had phased back, holding Angela close to him. Sam around the other side as Paul and I covered them.

_This is bad._

_We can fucking take'em, Jake. Don't be a bitch about this!_

I decided to ignore Paul, watching over my brothers as I hoped to God that Angela was alright.

"Ang? Ang, wake up, honey." Embry tried. "Her breathing is so shallow."

"She's going to be fine, Embry. We need to get her out of here. If she wake's up to this, there's no telling what will happen."

I realized it too late. Two giant wolves and two half naked dudes crowded around an innocent, poor, helpless little girl who just had the worst nightmare of her life become a reality. Of course, I would realize all of that as she came to.

Embry started to panic. "Angela, it's alright, calm down!"

_That seems to be the word of the day._

"What-you-what-wolves-you-Embry-you?" She really wasn't making any sense. Frantic with her words and she scrambled at anything. "You... wolves." Was the last thing she said before she went back under.

That was a sigh of relief. I phased, Paul stayed in wolf form and did a quick perimeter check.

"What do we do?" Embry asked, looking up at Sam and I. My phone started to go off, I must have gotten reception all of a sudden.

"We can take her home, she can wake up and just think this was all a bad dream."

"We can't do that, Bella and her friend are at her place, probably looking for her. They had her for a reason, Sam. They're smart! We can't leave her unprotected!"

I flipped open my phone

_9 missed calls; 2 text messages: Bella Swan. _

_Aw, shit... _

Just as I thought.

_I need your help, Angela has been missing since late this afternoon; her mom is worried. Call me back, please. Love you, be safe.-Bella _

I sighed and rolled my head to Sam.

"There's no point in hiding this from her." I said as I held up my phone. "They've been looking for her already."

Sam groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What do we do?" Embry asked. Sam looked over at me, I sighed.

"We can take her back home, I'll call Bella." I offered.

"Alright, regroup back at Emily's. We need to figure out who these things are, and why they're after us." Sam gave a quick nod. "You two be careful."

Embry lifted Angela as I walked over to him, handing over his shorts as he handed me an Angela.

"What do you make of all this?" Embry asked as he buttoned up his shorts, taking Angela back.

"A big fight."

"How big?"

I took in a big breath.

'_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_'

I let it out, looking over to my best friend.

"Big enough to have me nervous for the first time in a long while..." I said honestly. Walking over the lifted roots and finding a clear path that would take us to Angela's, if I remembered correctly. "Feel like a walk?" I asked.

"Sure." Embry said, cradling an unconscious Angela. "If she wakes up, we can just tell her that it was a bad dream." We walked along side each other. "And we really work for the tooth fairy, and that the Easter Bunny is coming after us for our eggs." Embry smiled, he was starting to lose it.

_So was I... _

"That's the spirit!" I joked.

Jeremiah was back and we had no idea what to expect besides what we were shown; and what we were shown was something not to take lightly. There was one other person, actually, one family I knew that could help. There was just one other person I knew that would be able to contact them.

_Leeches... _

Fuck'em...

* * *

_**Mosh**_

* * *

**A/N: **What the hell are the wolves going to do?! Abernathy is a dick! Things are going nuts! Is Jake really thinking about calling the Cullen's?! Or is he thinking of doing something else?! How much can he take before he completely loses his shit?! IDUNNO!

I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leaves some reviews, I will try to update as soon as possible! Thank you all so very, very much!

Here's some music:

**The Black Keys**-"_10 A.M Automatic"_  
_(_The Conway Chili Dog Challenge!)

**Hans Zimmer**-"_Imagine The_ Fire"  
(The chase through the woods/The deadly obstacle course)

**A Perfect Circle**-"_Crimes_"  
(Meet Abernathy/'You are all going to die...')


	7. Savers (Bella's POV)

**A/N: **Hey guys! Here's another chapter, hope you guys enjoy it, and are enjoying everything! If you guys like to leave some reviews, leave some comments, take a guess as to where it's going. Be my guest!

Hope you guys are having fun, thanks for the follows and the favorites, thank you all for be super rad!

I don't own Twilight! PARTY!

* * *

_"I confess I've lost control, I let my guard down, I let the truth out."_

_Garbage-"Control"_

* * *

His breath tasted like chili dogs, one hundred and eighty five of them to be exact. But it was something that came with Jake, I loved him none the less.

"I make you weak in the knees, babe!" I giggled, watching his smile brighten. A quick kiss and I was on the road towards Angela's. I had enough time to think about Jacob on the way there; my big, loving, constantly eating, great smelling, wonderful human being, best friend, boyfriend. The best thing to happen to me yet! I just really wish he'd wouldn't take advantage of his wolf powers like that. Who eats one hundred and eighty five Conway Chili dogs? His poor stomach. But he'll end up burning all of that off tonight on patrol, that part I was jealous of. Turning the corner down to Angela's streets, I saw Charlie's cruiser right out side of Angela's home with the lights flashing and flashing; that meant something had happened. I almost forgot to break, and how to breath. I pulled over to the side and grabbed my jacket, slamming the door behind me. Jessica was half way to me by the time I got onto the lawn.

"Angela's gone." Jessica said with panic in her voice and her eyes. This was real, this was happening.

I looked behind Jessica to see Angela's Mom and Dad, clinging to each other. Charlie was trying his best to comfort Ang's Mom, but she was in hysterics, her father looked comatose. Charlie's eyes found mine and made his way towards Jessica and I.

"Where were you?" Charlie asked.

"I was with Jacob and the guys. Dad, what's going on?" I asked, the panic thick in my own voice, but I tried to keep my cool. "Where's Angela?"

Charlie took a minute, he wasn't in his uniform, he should have been with Billy at Sue's. He looked exhausted as he took off his Mariners cap and ran his hand through his thinning hair.

"Bells, Angela went missing some time around four this afternoon." Charlie gave a pause, it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Wh-what do you mean? She went missing?" I felt myself start to shake, and in the corner of my eye I saw Jessica wipe away a stray tear from her cheek.

"Angela had gone to the grocery store earlier this morning, at least that was the last thing her parents heard before she left the house. She was suppose to go to Mr. Pickett's Grocery but I went down there myself, Mrs. Pickett hadn't seen Angela all day."

This was beginning to be surreal. This was only read about in horror stories or seen in action movies where the hero comes in and saves the day. But this was no movie; my friend was actually missing.

"There's no sign of her?" I asked Charlie, who shook his head 'No.'

There had to be a mistake, Angela was always careful. She never lied, she was always too nervous to cross any lines she was uncomfortable with. She wouldn't willingly jump into someone else's van, she's well known, someone would have, should have seen her!

'_There have been fourteen missing person cases, ten of them in and around Forks_'

_Oh god... No..._

It's too much of a coincidence, with the missing people from June and now, Angela. But it wasn't Angela, that wasn't her. She was always careful.

"Bells?" Charlie called, but I was too lost in my own thought to notice.

What was going on? There was too much of a coincidence now to think otherwise. I started to feel the world spin around me as I tried to steady myself.

"Bella, honey?" Charlie called again with heavy concern. This time snapping me out of my tailspin.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Bells, do you know anything? I mean, any small detail, whatever it is, we need to know-"

"I don't know anything, Dad. Nothing that would help." I said rather quickly, it caused an odd stare from Jessica.

Charlie sighed deeply. "Alright, honey. You hear of anything, you tell me." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I just stood there, stunned.

Charlie walked back over to The Weber's, leaving me and Jessica by my truck. I took in a sharp breath and took out my phone. Sending a message to Jacob, not sure of when he'll get it. But if there was any chance of finding Angela tonight, it would help to get the pack in on it.

_I need your help, Angela has been missing since late this afternoon. Her mom is worried. Call me back, please. Love you, be careful. _Send.

"This is unreal." Jessica startled me. "Sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I got here only five minutes before you did." Jessica shot out. I took a deep breath, as did she. "I'm just as scared as you are right now." Her voice trailed off. "Who's that?" She asked.

Sniffling as I wiped the tears from off my cheek, I turned to see what she was talking about, he had already stopped in front of us.

"I'm sorry about your friend, Bella." Caleb said, handing me his handkerchief.

"Thank you..." I watched him carefully as I took the handkerchief, I was still unable to trust Caleb. "Are you doing everything you can?" I asked, there was something about him.

"We're doing everything we can right now, Bells-"

"Don't call me Bells." I spat quickly.

_Only Jake and Charlie call me that... _

"My apologies, Bella." Caleb smiled. "We are doing everything we can, we got a hold of Angela's ex boyfriend, Ben Cheney? He's on his way down from U-Dub."

"Wait, ex boyfriend?"

"Yeah, according to Mrs. Weber, Angela and Ben broke up about two weeks into their first semester."

That was news to me, news Angela would have spilled, at least to Jessica.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley." Jess smiled. "I'm a total... wreck!"

I slowly turned to Jessica, I couldn't believe it, right now? She had to do this right now? Caleb shook Jessica's hand. Turning right back to me.

"If you find out anything."

"I'll let you know." I managed to smile as Caleb turned to Jessica, giving her a curtsy as he walked back to Charlie.

"How do you attract such dynamite men?" Jessica asked.

"Do you really have to hit on him?"

"Might as well, we're going to be here a while." I stared, she rolled her eyes. "Just because I flirt with... Mr. Dreamy Blue eyes, doesn't mean I'm going to be leaving without Angela. I'm staying until we find her." Independent, powerful, Jessica Stanley. I smiled.

"Good, me to."

I just hoped it would be alright.

* * *

I stood on the steps of the front porch. I had just finished trying Jacob for the ninth time. He's probably busy on patrol.

_But why hasn't he gotten back to me yet? Usually, he would be able to reply every once in a while. _

I needed to relax, it had only been two hours since I first messaged him. I let the cold breeze do its job in snapping me out of my tailspin with the icy air across my face.

_Patrols never took this long... _

Clearly nothing was helping this situation. Jacob would be fine, I just hoped nothing happened to him. Angela still hadn't shown up, her parents where in their own personal hell. I did my best, as did Jess. We took turns comforting them, spreading high hopes that she'll be home soon. But once our own minds started to linger towards the pessimistic idea, we both took refuge in picking up the house. Once the rest The Weber family showed up, Jess and I walked outside for a bit of cool air.

Jess had gone for a walk, she promised she would only go to the end of the block and back. She leaned against her car with her phone to her ear, odds were she was talking to Mike.

I sat down on the top step, tucking my legs in and wrapping my arms around my knees. The breeze was just making me cold now, it wasn't helping any, and my personal heater was out protecting the town. Probably risking his life.

_Where is he? What's going on? _

I bit down on my bottom lip. He was never out on patrol longer than necessary, he even said himself '_With the Cullen's gone, we can all breath a little easier' _So there should be no reason for him to not return my text messages or my calls!

_I've become THAT girlfriend!_

I flipped my phone open to check one last time. My leg started to bounce. There was nothing. Still nothing. If I could get a hold of Jacob, the chances of us finding Angela tonight would be a lot higher. I bit my bottom lip as I looked back at the phone.

"You look way too worried." Caleb's voice had startled me, making me drop my phone down the steps of the porch. "Sorry." He smirked, arrogantly.

"It's fine." I huffed, taking back my phone.

"This kind of worrying can't be good for you." Caleb leaned against the railing of the porch. "We'll find her."

I wanted to believe that, but there was only one person I could trust with that responsibility, it's just that, right now, he wasn't picking up my phone calls. I bit my lips and fiddled with my phone.

"Why do you do that?" Caleb asked.

I immediately looked away, my cheeks flushed pink, feeling self conscious under Caleb's accusing stare.

"It's a habit." I turned away from him. He was at his car just a minute ago, how did I not hear him come up the walk way?

"You know, you and Jessica don't need to be here all day. The Weber's have their family, Charlie will be back soon from the station to check on them."

"I can't just leave when my friend is out there somewhere. I just wish-" I bit down on my lip quickly, drawing a bit of blood. I hated thinking out loud. I noticed Caleb's accusing face, slipping into something he'd use for an interrogation. "My boyfriend, Jacob. He hasn't been answering his phone, and I think he'd be a great help."

"How so?" Caleb's tone was all wrong. As if I had given away evidence.

"Not like that!" I spat back.

"Like what, Bella?" He hid behind his poker face, but his voice was full of the wrong idea.

I took in a breath, trying to stay focused before I lost my temper with Caleb.

"He doesn't know Angela, at least not as well. But him and his... brothers. They know these woods like the back of their hands-"

"So he would know where to take someone?-"

"So they would be a big help!" I shouted. I pouted, my breathing picking up. My chest rising and falling as I crossed my arms; it was a bit childish, but I was just so upset. Where did he get off making assumptions? "What are you trying to do?" I asked.

"I was just asking a simple question, that's all. If it offended you, which it clearly has-"

"You don't know Jacob, and you act like I don't see what you're doing. I was raised by the Chief Of Police, so I'll have you know, that I know the ins and outs." I glared at Caleb, putting all the hate I had into it. No one tries to make assumptions about _my_ Jacob.

_He has the nerve to speak to me in that tone, about Jacob, during all of this mess? It's official, I do not like Lieutenant Caleb John Ecker._

Caleb raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean to upset you, Bella." He had an arrogant smirk I wanted to slap off.

_I need to calm down._

I stayed quiet, looking across the lawn as Jessica walked with a purpose.

"Everything OK?" She stared at the two of us.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I forced a smile as I looked up to Caleb. "Caleb was just checking on me, weren't you?" I knew I had it in me, that ability to spit fire and gouge out eyes. But I never thought I'd actually be able to do it. I put all of it into the stare piercing through Caleb.

"Yeah, just checking on you two." Caleb gave a nod. "I'm going to do a quick perimeter check." He fixed his jacket, walked to his car and got in, driving away.

_Asshole... _

I hated cursing, even in my own head.

"So... what was that?" Jess asked.

"Nothing." I sighed, standing to my feet.

"I mean, if you wanted me to give you two a minute, that's fine-"

"Ew, no! Jess, just stop!" I begged Jessica as I turned to her, walking backwards, which was probably a bad idea. I stood in the middle of the walk way and just stared up at the thick, gloomy clouds.

"Where's my boyfriend?" I sighed in exasperation. It was a rhetorical question, of course.

"How can you be worried about Jake right now?" It wasn't accusing, or a stabbing quarry within her tone. Jessica just asked as a friend, staring up at the sky with me.

"He would be able to help, he'd be able to get his brothers together and search the woods-" I stopped, catching my breath a bit. "That's how they found me last year." I smiled weakly, catching Jess's gaze. She smiled, awkwardly. But I didn't mind it, it was in the past. The man that had done that, didn't exist anymore. But I wasn't going to forget him, not ever.

"He could also bring over his brothers and I could, like, totally help them out." Jessica said as she looked back up towards the sky.

"Not all of them are single, Jess."

"Not a problem."

That had me laughing.

"_Psst!" _

Both Jess and I let our heads fall slowly from the sound. We finally met each other.

"Psst! Bella!"

I slowly turned around towards the tree line, I didn't see anything.

"Bella..." Jess warned as I started towards the tree line. I held out a hand, to tell her it was OK.

"... Embry?"

Embry popped his head back out with a huge smile.

"Hey, we need help."

"I've been looking for Jake all night... Is he here with you?" I-was-upset.

"Uhh..." Embry tucked his head back around from the tree, disappearing in the dark.

"No, you don't!" I cursed as I ran right into the tree line, pushing the pushes around.

The only thing that followed me was Jessica's voice whispering harshly 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' But I ignored it, what the hell was going on that was so important that he-

"What happened to Angela?!" Luckily it came out as more of a whisper than a cry. Embry still hushed me nevertheless.

_Oh, God..._

Angela was laid out on a clear patch on the ground. She seemed to be breathing. I found Jacob crouched by her side.

"Why didn't you call me back?"

"Bells, we just got your text message. We were dealing with some... stuff."

"That... you're not going to tell me?"

_I thought we had moved passed this._

"Honey, I will. We just need to get this situation under control." Jacob held his hands in front of him.

"Then tell me what's going on." I stood, tilting my hip slightly. Just to show I wasn't kidding. Kind of hard to do that when you're a tiny frame, pale, human being among wolf Gods.

Jacob sighed, running his hand through his hair.

_He needs a hair cut... _

I made a mental note to bring it up later.

"There's a new... A new... kind of army." Jacob said vaguely.

"... What?"

"A new kind of vampire, Bella." He said quickly, crouching lower to lift Angela up into his arms. "They're nothing like we've ever seen. Do you remember Jeremiah? This past summer, he was brought up for a split second."

I really had to think back for this one, drawing a blank I looked up to Jacob and shook my head; defeated, I wanted to help. "No."

"No big deal." Jacob said, adjusting his arms under Angela. Something caught my eye at that point.

"Is that my shirt... I mean, the shirt I bought you?" I didn't think to check my tone.

"Bella, please!" Jacob said, completely agitated.

"I'm in love with your friend!" Embry finally said after keeping quiet. Throwing his arms up, exasperated. "I love her, and it's my fault she's in trouble..." Embry crossed a few short steps to me. "We need to keep this from blowing up, so we need to think of something."

"What's been going on?" Jacob asked, his tone calmer than before.

"Well..." I took in a breath. "The Weber's are freaked, so is Charlie, they're looking and have looked everywhere for Angela."

Jake and Embry both made disapproving noises, mumbled curse words.

"So there's no way we can just, sneak her in?" Embry asked. I shook my head no. "Great, fucking great." Embry turned to Jake. "What do we do.?"

"I'm thinking..." Jacob said.

"Wait... So there's a new breed of vampires? What does that have to do with Angela?"

"We don't know, all we do know is that they had her. They used her to get away from us, without us tearing them apart." Jacob spoke as he gave Angela to Embry, as if transferring a baby.

"Why is she passed out then?" The two boys both exchanged an odd look. "Jacob?" I pressed.

"She may have seen Embry... with... me and Paul behind him... as wolves." Jacob replied slowly. My jaw hit the ground.

"She knows?!"

"We're trying to make it seem like a really fucked up bad dream here, Bella!" Embry stressed as the motionless body in his arms started to build momentum. Soon enough, Angela's eyes were open and searching around the forest.

"What's going on?" Jessica said as she entered the clearing. "What the hell are you guys doing with Angela!?"

_When the hell did all of this become a giant mess! _

"Jess, calm down!" I tried.

"Put her down, you freakin' perverts!" Jessica made a bee line for Embry, I tried to stop her. Embry flinched away.

"Jess, stop!" A horse voice from Embry's arms called out. "Stop it, it's OK!" Angela turned her head against Embry's chest. "Set me down, I'm alright."

Embry reluctantly did as he was told. Ang was a bit wobbly at first, Embry kept his hands close to Angela, just in case.

"I'm fine." Angela repeated, this time with a little more gusto and a smile.

"Where... have you been?" Jessica said slowly. "We've all been worried sick about you, half the town is looking for you!"

"I know, I'm sorry." Angela made her way to Jess, Jake, and I. "I would have been lost if it weren't for Jake and Embry."

"What?" We all said in unison, I gave a discrete nudge to Jacob's ribs; he needed to be playing along.

"I mean, yeah." Jacob tried to win Jess over, it didn't seem to work.

"What happened?" Jess pressed.

"I went down to go visit Embry..." She shied away slightly. "We've been seeing each other since graduation."

"Shut. Up. No way?" Jess was actually surprised.

"Yeah, and on my way back... My car died, I tried to call, but my phone was out of service range." Angela huffed. "So I found a trail, I thought it would lead me back towards Forks, closer to home. But, nope. Then things got scary; it started to rain, my glasses got fogged, I slipped down a hill, broke my glasses and knocked my self out for a bit." Angela had Jessica around her finger with this story, if I didn't know anything, she would have had me to. "When I came to, it must have been maybe nine, or nine-thirty. I was exhausted. I heard Embry calling my name and I just wandered to it." Angela smiled brightly at Embry, it beamed. The only other moment I had to compare to this was when I smiled at Jacob. I was a little shocked. "He had been looking for me."

"But, I thought, like, Bella even tried Jacob-"

"I got her text messages, as soon as I told Embry, he was out the door." Jacob sighed. "I left my phone at home when I went after Embry to help him."

We all held our breaths it seemed, hopping Jessica would do the impossible and _not _look into this situation. After what seemed like forever, Jessica crossed the small little clearing we found ourselves in and wrapped her arms around Angela.

"You do not go into the woods, ever-again. You understand?" Jessica sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jess." Angela pulled away. "Are my parents OK?"

"You're parents are a mess, Ang." I chimed in. "Your family is here."

"Like?"

"Everyone." He frowned, now knowing how much attention she didn't want.

"Well, we should get you inside." Jacob offered.

"We can take it from here." I held on to Angela's arm.

"Well, Bella, I mean... We should let her parents meet the boys who save their daughters life." Jessica added. Oblivious to how awkward this would be.

"No, it's fine."

"Yeah, we've got to get back, actually-"

Just as we poked out of the tree line, Caleb decided to return from his perimeter. Hoping out of his car, he rushed to Angela.

"Are you alright?" He asked, eyeing Jacob and Embry. Taking Angela and moving her to the other side of him.

"This is Jacob, my boyfriend." I stopped any more hostile staring, I hated it. If it had a face, I'd try to punch it. "and his friend, Embry."

"They found Angela!" Jessica said sweetly, offering to help Caleb with Angela.

His eyes were still on Jacob and Embry.

"It's true." Angela smiled sweetly, putting whatever else she had into this lie. "I don't know what would have happened if they didn't find me."

Jacob tensed next to me, Caleb noticed. I let my hand slip into Jacob's. When ever I touched his skin, he always seemed to be able to calm down. But the glares were being passed around left and right, Caleb wasn't the dumb desk cop, I was more than positive now. He was something more. The way he stood in front of Angela and Jessica, stared at Jacob and Embry, looked towards me with worry. He was something else than just a _cop_, and it was starting to scare me.

"Alright..." Caleb said calmly. His eyes never leaving Jacob's. "Let's bring Angela home." He looked down to me, then back up to the boys. "And introduce them to her heroes." Caleb turned around and helped Angela the rest of the way.

"Why do I feel like this guy is going to be trouble?" Jacob sighed, Embry took in a sharp breath as he tossed Jake a shirt.

"Because that... Is Lieutenant Caleb John Ecker." I groaned. Jacob looked down at me with an odd look.

_You have no idea, honey._

"He just might be trouble, babe." I leaned against Jacob as he fixed the black cotton shirt. His arm wrapping around mine as we made our way towards the Weber house.

_Why aren't things ever easy around here? Things would be a lot easier if they were just... easy. _

But that's just too hard to ask for around here apparently.

"We're going to be fine." I promised, kissing Jacob's arm. He was still tense, and I couldn't blame him. "We just need to get through this... and-"

"The new breed of vampires." Jacob finished.

"Yeah... Them to." I laughed a bit.

_Easier... why not easier?_

* * *

**Savers**

* * *

**A/N: **This was actually the hardest Chapter so far to write, I didn't know exactly how to end it, but i hoped it was well and good and you all enjoyed it!

Leave some reviews with comments, guesses, or just leave some love! Thank you so much, you guys!

Here's some music:

**Bomb The Music Indsutry!**-" _Campaign For A Better Weekend_"  
(Showing up to Angela's/Angela is missing/Panic.)

**Fight Like Apes**-"_Thank God You Weren't Thirsty (Lightbulb)"  
_(Assuming with Jacob/Defending Jacob/Angela is alright/Caleb is getting sketchy!)


	8. All Systems No (Bella's POV)

**A/N:** Here it is! Chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed, because it was awkward as hell writing it! (I really don't do well with lemons... Yeah, there's just a little taste of it.) My God, was that awkward.

Sorry I haven't updated sooner, things have been moving a mile a minute in my home life, finally had some time to write. So I really hope you guys like it!

I do not own Twilight, but I do own a 1992 Toyota Corolla that is a PIECE OF SHIT!

* * *

_"Sounds of laughter, shades of life are ringing through my opened ears; Inciting and inviting me."_

_Fiona Apple-"Across The Universe"_

* * *

The sharp squeals of family members rushing to the side of their daughter that had been missing all day. Mrs. Weber nearly fainted at the sight of her daughter and Mr. Weber looked like he wouldn't be letting go anytime soon.

Jessica, Embry, Jacob and I all kept by the door. Caleb slowly moved towards the middle of the living room, keep some distance from the family and Angela.

"He sure doesn't dress like a cop."

"I like his hair cut-"

I silenced both Embry and Jacob with elbows to their ribs.

_We've got the cover story, we just need to stick with it and hope they all buy it. _

Hope.

There were three things going on in the living room at the same time; one, Angela was lost in a small crowd of Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, and her parents; two, Jessica would not stop beaming up at Caleb; three, Caleb would not stop glaring at Jacob and Embry.

_He's on to us, he's on to us, he's on to us!_

I started to steady my breathing as Jacob's hand slipped into mine. I turned a pressed a kiss against the his arm over the thin fabric of his black shirt.

After a few minutes of tears of joy and sighs of relief. The family turned their attention towards the two giant teenagers standing awkwardly by the door. The eyes that were full of joy quickly filled with suspicion and a tense disquiet.

"Hey!" Embry said, all the best, trying to seem friendly; while Jacob smiled and waved awkwardly. That didn't help the stares from Caleb that were now narrowed with unease.

"This is my boyfriend Jacob, and his friend Embry-"

"Embry and Jacob found me." Angela interrupted with a smile that brought everyone out of their anxious state.

"Yeah... I was on my way home, after my car died I had to take a trail through the woods, but then I got lost. My phone wouldn't get any reception, I fell and knocked myself out for a bit-"

The tone in Angela's voice was uncertain, I squeezed Jacob's hand.

"-Then when I came to, Embry and Jake were just up the trail I was following; and now I'm here."

Mr. Weber joined Caleb in staring at the three of us, I decided to look away. Embry kept his smile on, as did Jacob, but Jacob kept eyeing Caleb who was to our left.

_Please believe us, please believe us, please believe us! _

"Well..." Mrs. Weber walked up to Embry and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for bringing my daughter back." She pulled away to reach up to Embry's cheek, giving him a pat. Turning to Jacob, she did the same. A hug with a gentle hand on his arm. "You've got yourself a keeper, Bella." She joked as she turned to me.

"Yeah, he's all mine." I beamed up at Jacob. Half because it was true, Jacob was my best friend, my sun, the rock I needed; and also, we just got out of a very tight spot.

"No worries, Mrs. Weber." Embry smiled at the family, landing on Angela. "I wouldn't know what to do if something had happened to Angela."

Angela's blush could be seen from where we were, she tried to hide it, but it was bursting through her skin almost. The family started back up again, each walking over to Angela, talking about what happened. From then on, Angela was able to fine tune the lie.

"What really happened out there?" I whispered to Jake.

Jacob tensed and looked down and smiled.

"I'll tell you when we're alone." Sealing his promise with a kiss. I decided to let it go. I didn't need to know now, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know.

* * *

After an hour or so, and a few slices of pie and cups of coffee. We had to leave. Charlie had come back and was surprised to see Angela, but thrilled Jacob and Embry were able to find her.

"You boys ought to be proud of yourselves!" Charlie said with a huge grin, giving each of them a pat on their shoulders.

After Jacob and Embry had taken down four slices of pie each, and about six cups of coffee. It was reaching that point in time where we really had to leave. Some small talk here and there, Mr. Weber was talking to Embry about simple things, but the talk seemed a little more tense than Embry would like. I think I over heard the topics of school and work, the importance of keeping a family. I giggled when Embry shot Jacob and I a look of despair.

We finally turned and said our goodbyes. Angela promising to call me tomorrow, I was just happy she was OK. Charlie left out the front door before Caleb, he stopped in the middle of the walk way, pulling him aside for a moment. I felt my breath catch, I didn't take a breath until Charlie started back towards his cruiser. I turned to Jacob, lifting up onto my tip toes and placing a good night kiss onto his lips.

"My window is unlocked." I whispered, He smiled, biting the corner of his lip.

"I'll be there as soon as Charlie is out." He placed one last kiss onto my lips before I turned back and walked down the steps.

"Good night, Bella." Caleb said from the lawn.

_Did he have to be smiling? _

I waved politely, as polite as I could and raced to the cruise, hopping right in. This was the first time I didn't mind being seen in it, as long as it got me as far away from Caleb as possible.

I looked back to see Embry and Jacob leaving as well, Jacob kept his eyes on the cruiser until we turned the corner.

"So, Jake, huh?" Charlie laughed. "I don't know why I didn't think to call Jacob. I mean, last year-" Charlie stopped, letting out a heavy sigh.

"It's OK, dad. I know what you mean." I tried to smile.

The silence was only there for a moment, but with Charlie, it was hard to get through at times.

"I'm glad you have Jacob, Bells." Charlie said as he cleared his throat. "I mean, he's better than... Well, than he was." Charlie turned down our street.

"Dad, we don't have to talk about this right now." I begged.

"No, I've been wanting to talk you about this..."

"About what, exactly?"

"About you and Jake..."

_I hope this isn't going where I think it's going... _

I hopped out of the car, and tried to walk as fast as I could to the house. But the icy walk way proved to be working against me. I managed to catch myself; I had been getting better at balancing.

"Dad, can't we talk about this tomorrow?" _So I can better prepare myself for the emotional scaring that is going to take place. _"After you get off work?" _I need a lot of time to prepare._

We walked into the house, turning on the light in the living room. He pointed down towards the couch.

"Sit." He ordered, I followed. "This is... as weird for me as it is for you, so, just, deal with it."

We sat down, a cushion apart. Charlie took in a few deep breaths, letting them out, running his hands over his face.

"Bella, I know you are old enough to know about.. all of this... love stuff."

"Oh. My. God, dad. Pleaase. Let's not do this!" I begged.

"Well, OK! You... see what I'm getting at here!"

"Yes!" I piped. "Now let's stop!"

"Are you two being safe?" He asked, not able to control his volume.

_Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!_

"Dad!" I cringed. "We.. haven't really... done... anything..." I swallowed thickly. "So, don't worry about it?" I felt shoulders rise in a cringe. "And, if we do, we'll be... safe... about it-"

"-That's all I needed to hear, Bells." Charlie said as he and I both stood up, I went straight for the stairs, he went into the kitchen.

"Ok, good."

"Yeah."

"Glad we got through that."

"Yeah, me too."

"Let's never talk about it again?"

"Agreed."

With that, I raced up the stairs, practically flying into my room, and burrowing into my bed. My cheeks the brightest pink I've ever seen them. I felt the heat from them as I tried, as hard as I could, to suppress the memory that just happened moments ago.

_I can't believe that happened. He was just being a dad, it was really awkward, but he was trying to be a dad! _I tried to tell myself.

Jacob and I... We were really testing our boundaries. Late nights in the back of the rabbit, or him sneaking into my room. We've gone as far as we could, each time, going further than before. Eventually, we'd be right at that door step. It scared me, I never really put too much thought into it, but I wanted my first time to be with someone I truly loved, that was for a fact; and I loved Jacob. But were we ready?

_Well, I've seen him; and he's seen me..._

I blushed even more as I turned around in my bed.

_Jacob hands that sent me into shivers. _

But were we ready? We have been dating for a while, he's never pushed me farther than I was comfortable with. But was I ready to give all of myself to him? As I sat there and thought, I couldn't help but smile. He has been so gentle with me, so patient. He's always been there, when I needed him, and when I didn't think I did. He always surprised me, with his words, his actions. He's never failed me; and I loved him for that. He's given everything he has to me, everything he is. When it was helping to keep me alive, or being the best friend I needed, to being my rock, my sun; keeping me grounded.

_He deserves all of me. _I smiled.

I got up slowly, looking at my dresser as if it were a foreign object. I went through the drawers and found some of the pajama shorts, almost like boxers that Rene had sent to me for the summer. She was so lost in Phoenix, she thought it was sunny everywhere else in the world. They were grey, simple. They were short... a little too short; but, that was the point... right? The closest thing to risque I had for sleep wear. I looked in my closet, trying to find something, anything that can add to the seduction I was trying to pull off. I found a grey and red button up flannel, it was Jacob's.

_I have a lot of his shirts, and they still smell like him. Woodsy, pine, like the rain._

I held it up to me, it ran big. I had worn it before, but not in this way. Grey pajama shorts, red flannel.

_Under shirt? _

I swallowed thickly; that would defeat the purpose of being seductive. With a few deep breaths, I grabbed the red flannel, and the grey shorts, and walked across the way, into the bathroom. Letting out a long and steady breath, I looked into the mirror. I had thirty minutes; for Charlie to fall asleep, and for Jake to come through my window.

It felt like my heart was going to explode, and I couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

I didn't have the luxury of time, but I made sure to make the shower count. I didn't want to take any chances of ruining tonight, no matter where it might lead. I took care of the _necessities _at least twice. Used the vanilla and strawberry shampoo I knew Jake loved. Shaved my legs and some other... parts I am not willing to discuss, even in my own psyche.

I blow dried my hair, and tried to brush it out of chaos. Brushed my teeth, twice. After it was all said and done, getting dressed never seemed so difficult. Trying to put the shorts on felt like rocket science, and buttoning the flannel was like dismantling a bomb. I stopped to take a look at myself; I looked different. Then, I unbuttoned the top two buttons on the flannel. Letting it open freely. Knowing that the only thing keep myself from being bare was thin fabric. I was confident, but, holy crow, was I nervous.

I took a peek down the hallway into Charlie's room as I left the bathroom, he was sound asleep. Creeping into my room like I was breaking into it, I realized I needed to calm down. I sat down on my bed, easing my breathing.

_He should be here soon. _I smiled again. _My sun is going to be here. _

I started feeling all bubbly, all giddy. I bit my lip to stifle a giggle and jumped once I heard the knock at my window.

_There he is. _

I smiled and raced to the window, opening it up and moving out of the way. Jacob slipped in with ease, landing on the balls of his feet without a sound. He took a moment, listening to see if Charlie had woke up. But when he smiled, he turned to me and engulfed me in his arms.

I felt my self melt into him. His woodsy scent filling my legs, and I felt my self go lax in his arms. The warmth of his body against the thin fabric of the flannel shirt made me blush.

"You alright?" He asked with a laugh as he lifted my chin. I nodded.

"Yeah." I breathed, the smile in my voice, resting my head against his chest.

"Alright." I heard the curiosity in his voice. But he stayed, holding me tighter against him.

We stood there in that embrace for what felt like forever. Eventually I needed to get this proverbial train moving. I took in one deep breath, and I just let my feelings take over.

"Come lay with me?" I whispered, biting my lip as I looked up at him. I heard him swallow thickly as he gave me a nod to lead him to my bed.

As I laid down, I felt Jacob's eyes on me. It only made my heart race faster when he laid down next to me. There was something in his eyes as he looked me over.

"Bells, this is a little out of the norm for your pajamas." He said nervously with a small laugh.

"I know..." I breathed again, once I felt him lean in to kiss me, I straddled him, lifting his head up and catching his lips with mine.

I felt him tense under me, but once I started to move against his lips, his arms wrapped around me, pulling me further onto his lap. I gasped but kept moving my lips with his, lapping each other, almost like a dance. Tasting Jacob never ceased to jog my mind. Everything became a blissful smoke screen. With each touch, I shivered.

"Jake..." I whispered. "I'm ready." I was slowly losing control of my breathing.

Jacob looked up at me, those dark brown eyes now dark with lust. I felt his breath go across my bare collarbone shakily. I cupped the side of his face and smile.

"I'm ready." I repeated in a quiet whisper.

Another shiver shook threw my body with a small whimper. Jake pressed a trail of kisses along my collarbone, and up my neck.

_I was not myself, I knew that. I loved his lips against my skin, I knew that._

"Jacob." I breathed, the attempts of controlling my breathing went out the window once his hands slid up the back of the flannel. He pulled away lightly, his breath heavy, and his voice raspy.

"You're not wearing anything under the flannel, are you?" He looked up with that sunny smile I loved. I bit my lip with a smile as I shook my head 'no'.

We were back at it soon after that moment, but in that moment we both knew what we wanted, or rather, what we needed; we needed each other. I was flipped around, laying on the bed with Jacob hovering over me, propped up on his elbows. His lips lingering down my neck, ghosting over my collarbone. My hands tangled in his hair, taking a handful. Jacob stopped and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Trying to keep both my breathing and my voice quiet. He shook his head, letting his lips back to their assault against my collarbone. Now the trail started to lead over my chest.

_It was a blissful blur, I had trouble keeping track of everything. I'm not even sure how long it's been since he came in through the window._

Another whimper from my lips escaped against his ear, I heard Jacob growl. He stopped again.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he leaned back on his legs.

"Nothing..." He breathed. I smiled.

"Maybe I can help?" Straddling him again, my hands slid down his chest. My lips crashed against his. But it wasn't as passionate as a few seconds ago.

"Bells" He said quietly between a kiss. "Bells, stop." I ignored him. I wanted Jacob, I knew that. "Bella, please." I slowly stopped and fell back on the bed, a quiet squeak from the mattress as I blinked owlishly at him, not making a sound.

"I can't... I'm sorry."

_He didn't want me... _

I felt the tears start to pool and threaten to pool over. I scooted back, tucking my legs up and wrapping my arms around them.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I piped quietly. Jacob's eye widened in horror.

"No, no, Bella. No, not like that. I mean..." His hand came out to touch my cheek, I sniffled, embarrassed. "I want to." He smiled. "I do, Bella." He inched closer to me. "I just can't... Because Sam ordered me to be back in thirty minutes." He swallowed thickly. Defeat and annoyance in his voice.

"You're not just saying that?" I asked feebly. He brought me closer to him.

"Bella, believe me." He smiled. "I want you." His gaze had me blushing. "You don't think I've ever thought about this? You and me?" He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "There's just too much going on right now-" He sighed heavily. "And, I really wish there wasn't."

I sighed in relief and snuggled into Jacob's chest.

"Well... I think we might still have ten more minutes until you have to leave." I smiled as I looked up at him. He laughed softly, pressing a kiss to my lips.

"Bella, I've been waiting for this for a while, so I'm going to need a little more than just ten minutes." I hid my face against his chest.

"Jake..." I managed to say shyly.

"This way, we can make it special." He said lifting my chin. "Our first time, our moment." He smiled, kissing me.

I was more than confident in my decision, but Jacob had a point. Our _moment _should be special.

"It should be special." I repeated his words. "I'm sorry if I came at you a little headstrong." I blushed.

"I wasn't complaining, did you hear me complaining?" Jacob raised his brows, I nudged him in his ribs. Resting my head against his chest and calming myself. That heat in the pit of my stomach started to fade. "Sam needs you back because of those new vampires?" I asked quietly, Jake entwining our fingers.

"Yeah." He sighed heavily. "They picked up Angela when she was driving home from my place-"

"-Your place?" I asked. _What was she doing there. _

Jacob rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Well, she wants to be the one to tell you..." I stared at him through narrowed eyes, he smiled at me. He started to laugh. "Alright, but when she tells you, you're surprised, OK?" I smiled. He lifted me onto his lap. "Embry and Angela have been seeing each other since your graduation party.

"What?" I asked with my eyes wide. Jacob nodded. "I... wow." I was a little upset that she hadn't told me, not even that her and Ben had broken up.

"Yeah.." Jacob held me tighter, I was brought back to reality. "So they picked her up, knocked her out. The only thing she remembers before she went under was her car lifting and the first thing she remembered was seeing me and Paul in wolf form." Jacob sighed heavily. "These guys seem nuts, they know about you."

"How?" It all clicked together. "That day when you took me home from school, you were bleeding." I looked to him. "Jeremiah." It all clicked. Jacob nodded slowly. "He knows Carlisle; we can just call him-"

"No." Jacob said quickly. "No, I don't want to involve the Cullen's..." He caught my worry. "At least, not yet. We need to figure out what we're up against."

"What are they exactly?" I asked nervously. He just shrugged.

"We're going to have to figure that out ourselves..." Jacob slipped off the bed, before I could protest him leaving; his lips found mine and hushed me.

_Fireworks didn't seem to explain it._

I laid back down, Jacob on top of me.

"I have to go."

"Nooo.." I said sadly, but smiled when I heard him laugh. "Promise me you'll be OK?" I asked in a quiet whisper, my hand on his cheek.

"I promise." He smiled, leaving one last kiss before leaving for the window. "I love you." I laid down on my side, watching him with a smile.

"I thought we weren't saying the 'L word." I giggled. He stopped halfway out the window.

"You broke it first, honey." I smiled that sunny smile.

"I love you to, be safe." I took in a deep breath as Jacob left out the window.

I pulled my bedding over me and snuggled into my bed. A smile on my face.

_I loved Jacob Black, I knew that._

* * *

**All Systems No**

* * *

**A/N: **OOOOH! COCK BLOCKED BY SAM! Shiiiiittty! That's a bummer for our favorite couple, but things are starting to heat up (In more ways than one! TIIIGHT!)

Leave some reviews! Tell all your friends about Men Of Mayhem and be awesome, you're all the reason why I do this! Good things are still on their way!

Here's some music:

**The Unseen Guests**-"_Listen My Son_"  
(Suspicious eyes, suspicious thoughts. Caleb being creepy and Jacob and Embry trying to keep their cool.)

**Silversun Pickups**-"_Little Lover So Polite_"  
(Bella's rush to get ready, trying to be seductive, the over all nervousness and joy of the intimacy with Jacob.)


	9. Nightmares (Bella's POV)

**A/N: **WHAT'S GOODY?! Here's a chapter, thought I'd do for you guys. Maybe you like it, maybe you don't. Whatevs!

I hope you guys like it, it's a little short than what I've done, but I couldn't really write anymore that was needed. So enjoy!

I own nothing Twilight.

* * *

_"You and me, we're in this together now. None of them can stop us now! We will make it through somehow!"_

_-Nine Inch Nails-"We're In This Together"_

* * *

The weeks went by in a blur. Christmas had come and gone, January promised a little more snow, a lot more rain, and Jacob's birthday.

_I made a mental note to start searching for a gift, maybe throw a small party for him. _

Charlie and Caleb were still hard at work trying to get to the bottom of the missing person cases. Since the night of Angela's return, and the new breed vampires arriving; Caleb had been at my house almost everyday with Charlie, always fishing with Charlie, and now with Billy.

Jacob didn't like Caleb one bit, and once Caleb started getting close to Billy, Jacob almost lost it. Sam had told him to keep his head in the game, Caleb wasn't a threat. But, Jacob insisted on double patrolling my house, which I found completely unnecessary.

Ever since the new vampires had come in, things had gotten a little hectic. The wolves had no idea what they were up against, so they would always be on high alert. They were threatened, but didn't feel threatened. Besides all of that, Angela, Emily, and I had quickly become more wrecked about them being out.

From what Angela could remember, what she told me. I didn't like the idea of them, not one bit. The way she described their skin, the way their teeth looked, rotting, decaying. Even with what I managed to get from Paul, since Jacob wouldn't tell me; for good reason.

It had been a long while since I had a nightmare, but the past two nights, since Jacob had been out on patrol; I slept very cold and unnerved. I would rarely feel him against me, or hear him sneak out. But since he wasn't there, the nightmares came in tenfold.

They started out simple:_ forest and the tree line shifting with the wind. The shadows inn between the lines kept scattering across them like spiders. I felt myself start to breath faster and faster as the forests around me began to shrink._

Then, they became more complex: _The shadows began to walk out from the tree lines, shadowy figures crawling across the ground; just like spiders. There was no hissing like the vampires I had known of, there was no beauty to their skin._

Then, they started to bend the line between dream and reality: _Outside of my window, in the corner of my room. Mumbling words that at first didn't seem audible, but then turned into acidic and strained, Italian. They would scatter the walls, climb onto the ceiling; I was frozen in fear in my dreams, even as I woke up; I stayed quiet. _

Trying to control my breathing after that was impossible, my heart was beating out of my chests. Luckily, I never really woke up screaming, not getting Charlie to worry. But, I woke up in tears nearly every time. Gripping my sheets, calling Jacob. Each time, going straight to voicemail.

It was now two in the afternoon on a Wednesday, and Jacob hadn't called me back. _Don't panic, don't panic... _I told myself, my knee bumping into the corner of the leg post from under the table; I mumbled a small insult to the table and I ran my hand over the bump, and already bruising corner of my knee.

Charlie had been at the office all day, and being cooped up in the house had me going crazy. All the thoughts just kept rushing through my mind as I chewed on my bottom lip, looking over at my phone, my knee started to bounce again. I scooted my chair back from the kitchen table and shot up to my feet, walking straight to the backyard.

Passing through the sliding door, onto the small deck and down the steps; I walked towards the tree line at the end of my backyard, peering into the woods, searching.

"I know someone's out there, I know you're looking at me!" I tried to keep my voice stern, but for all I knew, there could be no one one there.

_What if things went from bad, to worst? _

I shook the thought out of my mind, and tried again.

"I know one of you are out there, could you please, at least, come over for something to eat?" I waited, all I heard was the chirping of birds and the wind pick up. "You know I can't stand you guys risking your lives, in general, or for me for that matter!" I huffed. I hung my head low and gave up, turning to walk back into the house.

"Someone said food?" The chipper voice behind me laughed. I turned around and smiled to see the tall and lanky Seth."What kind of food?" Seth raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"It's eatable." I laughed.

"I'll take it!" Seth smiled as Jared came rolling out of the tree line as he tossed his hair a bit. "Beat it, Jared. Shouldn't you be out there right now?"

Jared shrugged. "We've got Quil, Embry, and Paul out there. We have more than enough, besides, I'm seriously hungry!" Jared stared at me with pleading eyes.

My smile faded once I met Jared's gaze.

"Jacob?" I asked. I hadn't heard from him, I wasn't worried, I knew he would be OK. I mean, at least if he wasn't, I'd like to think I'd be told. Jared sighed and stopped in his tracks, looking away shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?" I could hear the smile in Seth's voice. "What'd he tell you to say?" This time, he rolled on with a laugh.

Jared glared at Seth as he turned to me. I blinked a couple times, raising my eyebrows to press the matter.

"Jacob... says." Jared swallowed and took in a deep breath. "I... love you, my beautiful girlfriend." Jared mumbled as he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, hanging his head low in embarrassment.

I blushed as usual, biting my lip as I opened the sliding door. Looking back at Jared. "Thank you, Jared."

Seth coughed. "Pansy." clearing his throat. I shot him a look, to say quit it. Seth raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright, come on. Let's get you two fed." I smiled as I walked in with the two wolves.

* * *

I put together a couple of sandwiches, a plate full of chips and left the case of Cokes on the table as the guys sat quietly. It made me worry, they were never quiet. So I could only imagine how exhausted they were.

"How long have you two been running patrol?" I asked serving their plates.

"Since, like, four, maybe." Seth said as he took a giant bite of his sandwich. My eyes popped open in horror.

"Holy crow, Seth!" I sighed. "Jared?" I scooted into the table across from them. From this close, I could see the dark shadows in there eyes from the lack of sleep. "You guys need to stop the double patrols."

"Yeah, right!" Jared laughed. Seth gave him a nudge. I noticed the silence after that.

"What is it?" I pressed.

"It's nothing, Bella." Seth had said with a glance at Jared. I took their plates and heard them both groan.

"Tell me, now."

"We can't, Bella." Seth sighed.

"Yeah, we can." Jared threw back as he leaned in. Seth shot Jared another glare.

"What. Is. It." I felt my jaw tighten. Jared was the first to break.

"Jake's worried that the Nosferatus will come after you..." Jared took a punch to the shoulder from Seth.

"We weren't suppose to tell!"

"Yeah, well, it wasn't an Alpha order! If Jake really wanted us not to, he knows how to do that!" Jared huffed. "And besides, dude, I'm hungry!"

I shoved their plates back, feeling guilty. I sighed and looked to Seth.

"You, you're practically my brother, why haven't you told me all of this?"

"Jake doesn't want to worry you-"

"What else has he said?" I asked to the lanky boy as Jared continued to eat.

"The Nosferatu that took Angela; Abernathy. He told Jake that Jeremiah knew of you..." Seth stopped.

"And?" I pressed with a raise of my eyebrows.

"... And, Jeremiah..." Seth sighed. "Jeremiah wants your blood." Seth swallowed and looked down.

I felt the blood drain from my cheeks, my nails dragged against the table.

"Well... It's not the first time this has happened." I mumbled quietly. Seth groaned.

"See, this is exactly what Jake didn't want to happen!" Seth punched Jared again, when he didn't flinch, Seth slapped the sandwich out of his hands.

"Dude!" Jared roared, then started to put his sandwich back together.

_This isn't the first time some... thing wanted my blood. I will never understand it, nor do I want to understand it. There was never going to be a point in my life where things could just be normal; and Jake, another thing he kept from me. I could understand it, but he needed to learn I was able to take it now. I can handle the monsters at night, he's so preoccupied with protecting me, I was beginning to worry that he'll get hurt because of it, or worse. _

"You're the one that decided to talk, narc!" Seth spat, which was odd of him. Jared simply rolled his eyes.

"He'll be mad, for like, fifteen minutes. Then, he'll get over it!"

I sighed, I felt bad knowing I got the guys in trouble, but Jacob... I mentally groaned as I let my head fall down onto my arms.

_I heard the high pitch howl, by the time I had my head up, Jared and Seth were heading out the back door. _

I walked out to the backyard to catch Jared running into the forest and Seth standing behind as a chocolate brown wolf poked his head out and barked towards Seth. Running back in. Jared jogged back and handed me the plate.

"Thanks for the food!" Jared said in a rush as he ran back into the trees, I heard the pitter patter of wolf paws.

"What's going on?" I asked, slightly frantic from the sudden change, looking up at Seth.

"Get back in the house, Bella." Seth said as he started to jog towards the tree line. "We'll come back and let you know, I promise, you're safe!" He yelled before he disappeared.

"Be careful!" I managed to choke out in all of the chaos. I turned and headed back into the house. Standing in the middle of the living room, unsure of what to do. The phone made me jump up against the wall. Bruising my elbow and shoulder in the process. I walked over and reached for the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yes; Dad?"

"Yeah, kid. Are you alright? You sound winded."

"Yeah, the phone scared me, so I took a wall to the elbow." I smiled when I heard Charlie laugh.

"You be careful, Bells. Look, I need to stop by the res. I guess there was a fight between Sue and Leah, she's all torn up about it. I'm leaving work right now-"

"-Did you want me to come with you?"

"Oh, no, I'll just be a minute. Just wanted to let you know."

"Alright, Dad. I'll see you when you get home."

"Love you, kid."

"Be safe."

"Always." Charlie laughed as he hung up, I did the same and sighed.

_At least Charlie would be safe at the res. _

I paced the kitchen for a bit until the silence was filled with the drops of rain outside.

* * *

Time went by and there was still no sign from any of the pack. I had been siting on the couch for the last three hours and there was still no sign of anything. I turned the TV off and tossed the remote as I stood up. Grabbed my jacket and walked out into the rain. It had started to pour a little harder since it started.

I started the truck and was on the road towards the res. I wasn't going to be cooped up in my house, with no answers, doing nothing but worrying. I gripped the steering wheel and huffed, squinting my eyes to see the road pass my windshield wipers.

_How dare they. I am more than capable of being a part of this, as much as they are! Jacob needed to understand that, and as soon as he gets home, I am going to drive that point into the ground_.

The rain fought against the truck as I turned down the familiar bend.

_I was... I was going to let him have it! This was it, the last straw! Keeping the imprint from me was one thing, not letting me know what was going on, with the new vampires that wanted my blood?! He decided to leave that out, I guess. but I can take it! I can deal with it, I can help! _

They were just standing there, dark figures standing in the middle of the wet road. I swerved out of the way and I was caught in a tail spin. I spun around them. I stopped breathing, I pulled the steering wheel hard to the left and closed my eyes.

_Charlie, Rene, Jacob, Edward Billy, Seth, Angela... all of their faces flashed under my eye lids as I started to come back to reality. The rain popping off of the tin roof of the truck cab. I was too afraid to see what had happened. I felt my pulse in my neck, my heart pounding against my rib cage. I let out a breath and opened eyes, reluctantly. _

I could barely make them out, just shadows. _'Outside my window, in the corner of my room.' _I let out a breath, their eyes were bright, like the flare in photographs. There were three of them, and they were just standing there.

_I didn't know which way I was pointing, I didn't know exactly how many times the truck spun around. _

They stood there, staring at me. Then they walked in front of the headlights. I covered my mouth to keep from screaming.

_Their eyes, their skin, their teeth. The fresh blood around their mouths, flowing freely down their neck. Blacked out eyes, their skin rotting, and their teeth decaying. They were nowhere near what I had expected; they were worse, they were walking nightmares._

A man with grey, short hair stood in the middle. He was tall, average build. They all had on long black rain coats, white shirts stained with blood. The sight of them had vile rising up in my throat. To his right was a man of the same height, lanky limbs. Long dark dark hair to his neck, and a women to his right, blonde hair, maybe my height. But they all had the same features: blood stained mouths, and dark eyes.

"Oh" I squeaked when the man in the middle approached my truck, taking his sharpened nails and dragging it across the hood of the truck.

"_Bella Swan, et egredere de plaustrum, nunc._" The man said, carving something into the trunk. I stared back at him.

The man to the right walked up and smiled. Showing his sharpened, rotten teeth.

"He said, get out." His voice was acidic and it made my whole body cringe.

"No." I managed to say, shakily. Trying to pull myself out of my state of panic.

"_Non sum sicut Cullens, non amo ludos._" The man carving my truck spoke in a quiet scream that had my finger nails digging into my palm.

"Jeremiah is not like the Cullens." The right hand man said. "He doesn't like games."

_Edward... _

I started to hyperventilate, my vision started to blur.

_This is Jeremiah... _

Jeremiah jumped onto the hood, and that's when my wolves showed up.

It was all a blur really, the last thing I remembered was the snarls and screams from the wolves and the Nosferatu's. I felt my truck shake, and I heard a dent being placed into the left side of my truck. The driver side door swung open and I turned and threw my fist in that direction.

"Ow, Bells!" Jacob covered his nose. I had batted aimlessly and I guess I managed to break his nose.

"Jake! Oh, God, I'm sorry!" He didn't care, he tossed me over to the passenger side, slamming his foot on the gas as we hydroplaned for a moment and then zoomed back down the road.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They're after you; I thought Seth told you to stay in the house?!"

"Well, Charlie's over at the res with Sue, so I thought I'd go over to keep them company and to wait for you-"

"I needed you in the house, Bella!" Jacob roared, I felt afraid from his booming voice. "Why can't you listen to me?"

"Why didn't you tell me Jeremiah was after me!" I shot back. Silence. Jacob tensed and sighed after a few moments.

"Because I knew this was going to happen-"

"This wouldn't have happened if you had let me know, Jacob!" I cried.

We were quiet, just the engine humming from the drive down La Push. Finally, Jacob sighed.

"I was trying to keep you safe." Jacob pulled into Emily's dirt drive way.

"Well... A lot of good that did." I mumbled, but Jacob heard it; and the look on his face broke my heart. "I didn't mean it-"

"No... You're right." He put the truck in park and turned off the engine. His ear twitched a bit, his body started to loosen as he turned to me. "I should have told you, and I'm sorry." He took my hand, I entwined our fingers. "I just can't imagine what would happen, what I would do if anything happened to you." He swallowed thickly.

I scooted closer to Jacob, resting my head against his chest.

"I know you did what you thought was right, Jake." I looked up into his deep brown eyes, resting my chin on his chest. Some how, some way, maybe the adrenalin of what just happened was still coursing through my body; I found strength. "We're a team, Jacob. It's me and you. I love you, but you need to realize that."

"I can't lose you, Bells-"

"And you wont, Jake." I managed to smile, leaning my head up to kiss his lips, his arms wrapped around me securely, holding me close to him. Our lips started to dance against each other, and I felt myself press harder against him.

_If he only knew how scared I was of losing him, forever. _

I pulled away, and sealed _my _Jacob with a chaste kiss. Just staring into his eyes, memorizing each feature he had; all over again. Time could have stood still, or it could be dawn, I didn't know, nor did I care. I wanted to be close to him.

Jake stiffened when he heard the foot steps outside, both of us sighed in relief when we saw the pack had come back. Scarred, slightly bloodied, drained, but still alive.

"Pack meeting." Sam said simply as he watched the pack file into Emily's house.

Jacob got out of the truck and walked over to my side, opening the door and helping me out. I looked up at him as his hands found my waist, leaning down to kiss me. I returned the kiss, lifting off on my tip toes and rolling back on my heels; a standard affect from Jake kisses. He smiled, and whenever he smiles, I smile.

"Come on, We're a team." Jake took my hand as we made our way into the house.

_Jake and Bella versus the underworld._

* * *

**Nightmares**

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it! Chapter 9! Hope you guys liked it, of course! Leave some reviews, say what's happening, leave a question, show me some love, HOL ATCHA BOY!

Crazy shit with the Nosferatu's, eh? You guys liking'em? Cause I am!

Here's some music:

**White Rabbits**-"_March Of The Camels_"  
(Something's wrong in the forest/Meet Jeremiah.)

**Greg Laswell**-"_Comes and Goes (In Waves)_"  
(We're a team, now.)


	10. Anxiety Versus Chaos (Bella's POV)

**A/N**: Hello there! I'm posting yet another chapter! I hope you guys are still into this, because things are about to get a little dark. I've been struggling with the story for a bit, also trying to find time to write. I also am looking for a Beta, if anyone is interested and can meet some qualifications, let me know! I could seriously use the help!

Again, I hope you all are finding this enjoyable, if you have any questions, I have answers! So feel free to PM me about anything, and yadda yadda.

I don't own anything Twilight!

* * *

_"Do you bury me when I'm gone? Do you teach me while I'm here? Just as soon as I belong, then it's time I disappear."  
_

_Metallica-"I disappear"_

* * *

The house was bustling as Jake and I walked in. Emily was placing cups down as most of the pack filed in around the dining table in the small kitchen. Sam finally stepped in line at the helm of the table, I finally had a good look at most of them: Their scars hadn't fully healed, wounds still leaking blood, and exhaustion was written all over their faces. I almost threw up after watching the blood squirt out of Quil's nose. He had been trying; unsuccessfully, to re-break his nose back into place.

_They looked far worse than any other time I had seen them after a fight, even after the battle of the newborns, they were still able to somewhat be themselves; but now, they had a look of shock and awe, mixed in well with pain._

I ran through the names as I ticked them off on my finger tips, keeping count:

_Jake, Sam, Quil, Embry, Leah, Jared..._

_Where were Seth and Paul? _

Jake slipped his arm around my waist and held me close to him, pressing a kiss to the top of my hair and whispered.

"They're running a perimeter check before they come back." He said, hushing my thoughts. I sighed, still feeling the anxiety crawl under my skin.

We were all waiting for Old Quil and Billy to show up, but while we waited the events of what just occurred had me biting my lip, digging my nails into the palm of my skin.

Their voices were acid and their skin looked to be tearing away, their eyes were vacant, black, their teeth showed decay. These were not the vampires we all knew about, they were something worse, something nightmares were made of. I could feel my lungs emptying of all the air I had when I remembered the look the two of them were giving me...

_Jeremiah has looked into my eyes and has seen my soul. _

If it wasn't for the wolves showing up at that point in time, I'm not entirely sure what would have happened.

Eventually Old Quil and Billy made their way in, and silence took over the small room, we all waited for Sam to speak. He stood tall as he looked around and took in a sharp breath.

"As of late, we have been doing double patrols. Ever since the encounter in the forest, we have seen no reason to trust these new vampires and they have given us no reason to let them live." Sam favored his arm, his eyes were dark as he continued. "The events of today have only given us more reason to take them out."

There was silence again as we all waited for Sam to continue.

"Today marked the point of no return... They have made it clear that they don't just want us dead."

"As in the whole pack?" Old Quil asked.

"As in the tribe." Sam's face was dark and his lips were tight in a straight line. "They want to end the human race."

_This was all starting to feel like a really bad horror movie. _

"They want the world to be run by _their _kind. They no longer want to be living in the dark."

"You have to clear this up a bit, Sam." Billy shifted a bit in his wheelchair. Sam cleared his throat as he continued.

"There was a break in our perimeter this afternoon, in Forks near the Swan house. As we all parted to close in on them, the one who calls himself Abernathy informed us that this was our last _'get out of jail free_' card." Sam sighed, his shoulders shaking. "They had us beat, on several occasions. They are a lot stronger, and quicker on their feet, specially in the woods; there's a great number of them."

"How many were there during the first encounter?" Billy asked.

"Six, that we were chasing. But once we had them alone, only two."

"What? That makes no sense, how could they lose four without you all noticing?" Old Quil shot out, almost enraged. Sam continued, ignoring his question.

"There were at least twenty of them in the afternoon today, and seven by the time we caught up with them at the city line." Sam sighed.

"How the hell are they doing that?" Old Quil asked, turning in his seat to try and find an answer.

"They have to be using the trees, the forest. Some how getting around us. They are really fast, but we're just a bit faster." Jacob said with his head high, defending Sam.

"Apparently not since they can change their numbers so quickly." Old Quil eyed Jacob. Jacob sighed and turned away from Old Quil, I gave Jake a quick squeeze around his waist.

_There was a lot to gather in the small time that had passed, it was hard to keep up. _

"Abernathy, the second in command, had me. He could have ended me, but he didn't. Instead, he conveyed a message for me to deliver to the rest of us." Sam tapped his fingers along the kitchen table. "'_We want to watch the world rot, enjoy the fruits of our labors. Watch as we bring the dark into the world, and make it ours. Whatever stands in our way will be destroyed or turned. We wont stop until the world is in darkness_.'" Sam paused, letting us take in Abernathy's words."That is verbatim what he told me. These Nosferatu Vampires are different than what we have faced, their blood lust is tied in with their greed. They know these woods as much as we do, so there goes that edge. Their venom does damage to us, to what degree, we don't know. But they need to be stopped." Sam finished, taking a seat at the helm of the table as Billy plopped down three news papers onto the table.

"Ten more people have gone missing. There is no more room for coincidence anymore. It could just be like the battle back in June." Billy leaned back in his chair as Sam reached for the newspapers, looking them over silently.

"We're the only ones capable of taking them out, why else would they be putting so much effort into fucking with us?" Jared roared.

"They're megalomaniacs, they're anarchists. They want death, destruction, and chaos! Our tribe is in danger, they've threaten our families!"Quil voiced nasally

"That's not all they want." Leah said curtly, her eyes staring right at me.

I felt my blood turn cold as the last breath I had in my lungs shot out.

_Why do they always want me? _

"Get fucked, Leah!" Jacob yelled, pushing me back. Jumping back a bit from his words.

_This all must be weighing down on them, they all seem to be cracking._

"Oh, like you don't know they want your precious pale princess' blood! That's all they ever want, Jake! You have to admit, our lives would be a lot easier without your little leech lover!" Leah stood her ground.

"Hey!" Sam stood up, using the order in his voice to keep Jacob and Leah from getting to each other. "The fight isn't in here, it's out there!" Sam roared, as the two of them took steps away from each other.

"I never asked for this." I piped up, nervously. I had the attention of everyone in the room, including Leah Clearwater. "I never wanted you all to do this for me-"

"Oh, shut the hell up!" Leah spat, but before Jake could say anything, I felt my mouth move.

"No." I steadied myself and stepped forward. "No, I didn't want this, I never asked this from any of you. But you all have stuck your necks farther for me than necessary." No one decided to talk, I was glad they hadn't. I caught an odd look from Billy. "Jeremiah was an old friend of Carlisle Cullen, I've never met him, until tonight. But he's heard of me; he's the mastermind of all this." I looked to Jacob, his small smile gave the strength to continue. "I can stand here and ask you to not do this, but now, this isn't just about me." I looked to Leah. "It's about your tribe, about your people, your right of way, your purpose' to protect your people... and I can't ask you to swallow your pride, and bow down to such a dangerous enemy. You all are so strong, you all have such heart, that even if I begged; you would all fight for not just me, but for your tribe, and for your family." Leah's eyes were on me, narrowing as her jaw tightened. "At least, most of you." I heard Leah hiss, but I continued. "Just promise me you'll all be careful-"

"And here come those water works." Leah spat.

"What have I done to you!" I felt my body start to shake, Leah stalled in her walk towards me.

_She didn't expect that. I've never felt so angry._

_"**Enough.**" _Sam's voice had everyone's attention. "We all need to relax, as much as possible. Jacob, Embry and I will take on the next shift once Paul and Seth get back from their perimeter check."

Leah nervously looked over at Sam, who's eyes were narrowed at her. Under his gaze, Leah folded and walked back to the living room.

"Now until then, everyone just calm down and rest as much as you can." Sam sighed as everyone slowly started to disperse. Emily found Sam's side as most of the boys walked out into the backyard. Old Quil, Billy, Sam, and Emily stayed in the kitchen.

"Take a walk with me?" Jacob's rough voice was soothing. I smiled up at him, taking his hand as we walked out onto the front porch. Turning and taking a seat on Emily's porch swing. I crawled onto his lap and felt myself relax. Resting my head against his shoulder, smelling the pine and ocean breeze through his shirt.

"I'm nervous, Jake." I said with a sigh.

"I know you are; we all are." Jacob said with a huff, his arms wrapping around me. Making me feel secure with him, like nothing could go wrong.

"Jacob, this is, this is all really dangerous."

"It's funny, you're saying that now, of all times." Jacob said with a laugh.

"Jacob, I'm not joking."

"Neither am I-"

"Stop, with the jokes!" I pulled my head back to show a serious stare.

"You're so cute when you narrow your eyes and pout."

"Okay, seriously?" I tried to get myself off his lap, but he only pulled me closer to him.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." He sighed, his smile fading to a straight line. "I'm nervous to, Bells. This is all new for us, and these guys mean business. But there was a time where we didn't know anything, we fought through it, we learned. We're fighters, we're adapters." He brushed a strand of my hair away from my face. "There's nothing we can't do, specially if we're acting as a team." He winced. "And taking on a few more wolves wouldn't hurt, either."

"What?" My head tilted. It took me only a second to catch on to what he meant. "Are there going to be more people phasing?" I asked in a whisper, Jacob nodded his head.

"Yeah, Brady and Collin; they're Seth's age." Jacob sighed. "It's bittersweet; on one hand, I don't want this life for these guys, but in the other, we could use the numbers." Jake took in a deep breath. "They should be phasing soon, with these Nosferatu vamps running around.

_More? Why so young? _

I curled myself against Jacob, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Jake." I tried to smile. He was always better at that than I was. "Everything's going to be okay." I whispered.

"Promise?" He said quietly, his lips finding mine and then I was somewhere else, we were somewhere else.

"Promise." My voice was weak with want.

My small arms wrapped around Jake's neck, bringing him closer to me, our kiss deepened, and the taste of him had me almost gasping for air. His hands slid up, under the back of my shirt. I stifled a small moan against his lips.

_His hands always sent shivers up my spine, such good shivers. The warmth from his hands made me feel like electricity was shooting through my body. _

I stifled another moan to a quiet whimper as I ran my fingers through his silky hair, tugging and hearing him growl. It made me grin as I pulled away, biting on his lower lip. Further testing our boundaries; Jacob seemed to enjoy it. Our breathing was becoming rapid, out of breath with each kiss, but we continued. His hands running through the locks of my hair.

_I need him, now. _

I felt the heat rush down to the pit of my stomach and my vision started to blur with lust as Jacob pulled me further onto him. Another whimper from my lips, as I dug my nails into the back of his shoulders, drawing out another growl.

_I need him, now!_

His hands slid shakily down my hips and his finger tips dance along the waistband of my jeans. I pulled away, looking into his eyes and finding the same lust I had in mine. He licked his lips, and I swallowed thickly. Then the howl had us both looking towards the tree line.

My heart started to slow from rapid beats to loud thuds as another piercing howl echoed through the forest.

"Who is it?" I asked breathlessly.

"It's Paul." The concern heavy in his voice. I slid off of Jacob as we both walked off the porch and onto the lawn. Searching for the howl, but all we heard was the wind and the wooden chimes on Emily's porch.

"Is he okay?" I asked as I slid my hand into Jake's to comfort him. It seems like he had stopped breathing, his ears perking up and his eyes searching the woods.

"It didn't sound like it." Jacob said quietly. Sam came walking out the door with Emily. "Did you hear that?" Jacob asked, Sam gave a slow nod.

It wasn't a howl this time, this time it was a scream; a blood curdling scream that sent goosebumps up my arms, and a cold, icy shiver down my spine.

"Help!" Paul yelled again as he pulled himself out of the treeline and onto Emily's lawn. His body looked to be broken, stained with blood, I tried to count all the open wounds, but I lost count. The blood from all the gashes made my stomach churn and my head feel dizzy. But there was one scar that I knew would haunt me. There was a grin cut into Paul's face, making him look like a Cheshire Cat. I felt my eyes start to well with tears; Paul looked like he was going to die.

"Embry! Quil!" Jacob yelled as Sam and him ran for Paul.

"Emily, start a bath." Sam ordered. Emily turned to ruin into the house, I followed in after her.

"Where do you keep your towels?" I asked, running off of adrenaline.

"Hallway cupboard, middle shelf. Grab as many as you can." Emily said in a rush, disappearing into the other end of the hallway.

I ran through the hall and stopped at the cupboard, middle shelf, grabbing all the towels. The first aid kit fell down and I grabbed that, nearly falling back down the hall as I ran into the bathroom.

"How bad was he?" Emily looked over at me as I set the towels down.

"Bad, Em." I swallowed thickly, trying to keep my wits. Emily had her own look of panic, I couldn't afford to risk her mental health right now.

"Ahh! Stop it, don't touch me!" Emily and I both jumped at the sound of Paul's wet and raspy voice.

"Alright, everyone out!" Embry ordered as Quil, Jake, and Sam carried Paul into the bathroom.

"Where is he!?" I heard Leah scream from down the hall, as I left I saw Emily rushing to her side.

"Did you see him?" Leah asked me, trying to push Emily away, but it was a poor effort. Her eyes were vacant, wide. I couldn't read the expression on her face, there was so much to take in with one stare.

_All I saw was Paul. _I thought to myself, meaning to say it out loud, but the sudden realization that all I saw was _just _Paul made my chest feel tight, it made breathing impossible.

Leah took off down the hallway as Emily ran after her. They had Paul stark naked in the tub, washing off the blood. The wounds were a lot bigger than what I first saw; and that grin carved in was worse than anyone could ever imagine.

"Where is he, Paul..." Leah cried. The worst expression washed over Paul's face, he winced from pain as a quiet sob escaped his lips.

"They got him..." He gasped, a wet sob as he coughed up some blood. "They've got Seth!"

_The world stopped turning, the wind stopped blowing. I'm pretty sure time stopped, as well._

All that could be heard was the water rushing down on Paul. No one said a thing, the silence was thick with panic, terror, and anxiety. The heart of the pack wasn't here.

_If this is how they left Paul... _I blinked a few tears out, trying to keep from thinking that way.

Paul winced, his face stretching in pain. "I'm so sorry, Leah!" He cried out, trying to claw his way out of the bathtub, Sam pushing him back down as Paul let out a series of bloody screams.

_There was a horrifying stillness, I couldn't feel anything. _

Leah's face broke as she let out a scream that turned into a sob, I knew that it was going to be with me for the rest of my life, there was no other sound as heartbreaking as that. She reached out for anyone, and Emily was there to hold her cousin. Emily's own eyes filling with fear as she looked back to me.

I felt my knees go weak, falling down as Jacob managed to catch me. I felt nauseous; the last thing I remembered was Embry and Quil hoping over me to grab Leah and Jacob screaming something.

_Those nightmares want the world, and they're starting with Seth Clearwater._

* * *

**Anxiety Versus Chaos**

* * *

**A/N: **I want to thank you guys for taking time out of your day for ready Men Of Mayhem! It's starting to unravel and I'm loving where it's going! The Nightmares are really becoming a dark character the more I think like them, it's horrifying the things I have planned for the next few chapters. I just hope you guys are enjoying the story, and yourselves!

Seth is gone, the pack are losing their shit, and the nightmares are spreading! What to expect in the next chapter? Can't tell you, you'll just have to wait and see!

Leave a review! I only recently realized that I can reply to them, I know, I'm really slow on the up take. But leave some Reviews! Tell me what you like, tell me what you don't like, leave a question. Let me hear you guys! Thanks again for being rad people in an unrad world!

Here's some music:

**Nine Inch Nails**-"_28 Ghosts IV_"  
(The pack meeting/Bella VS. Leah.)

**Radical Face**-"_Black Eyes_"  
(Paul is dying/Seth is missing.)


	11. Dream or Reality? (Jacob's POV)

**A/N:** Another chapter, it took a while because I'm working with such a terrific Beta LS Jules! She has made sense of my words and made me seem like less of an idiot! THANKS! :D

Poor, Paul... I really hope he's OK... and oh, shit! fuckin.. Seth has been kidnapped! I wonder what's going to happen?!

I own nothing twilight, characters are Meyer's, storyline is mine!

LEGGO!

* * *

_"I'll write you a song, and it won't be hard to sing. It will be a natural anthem, familiar it will seem. It will rally all the workers on strike for better pay, and its chorus will resound and boost morale throughout the day"_

_The Postal Service-"Natural Anthem"_

* * *

It had been quiet for the last three days, ever since that night when all hell broke loose and the sky came falling down. It had been the worst fucking night- no. The worst fucking _day _of my life.

Everything went wrong; everything started to fall apart at the seams. We were unmatched against Jeremiah and his nightmares; they were able to capture Seth, and they were kind enough to leave Paul an inch away from death.

I ran my hands over my face.

When was the last time I slept? Three days ago?

Arm across my eyes, I tried to get comfortable. I leaned back against the chair, hearing the quiet room echo with the creak from the chair legs. So close to Emily's bed, the same place we set Paul down to rest... The room started to get darker, tunnel vision into the memories that would haunt me forever...

_The night is a bombshell. Bella faints from the strain of everything and nearly cracks her head open on the toilet bowl. Leah almost makes it into the forest to find Seth. Luckily, I reach for Bella just in time, catching her before she can do any permanent damage, and Embry and Quil catch up to Leah, suffering only a few bites... _

Paul had gone under from all the pain; the scars were still fresh, fleshy and pink. Most of the gashes had gone down to the bone, through the muscle. When there was no waking him we set him up, and put him in the guest room. We just sat around, waiting for Paul to wake up, for any answers we could get.

_That was the worst part, we had no answers; there was nothing we could do. Seth was missing; Paul was out cold, nearly dead; all we could do was hope and pray that maybe some good would happen, something..._

I let out a slow, steady breath. I was nowhere near comfortable, but I was just so exhausted.

_When was the last time I slept?_

_The waves were crashing down hard at First Beach, I heard several different sounds mixed in with the ocean breeze and a ceiling fan. The sky was a beautiful orange, not a cloud in sight. I took in a lung full of the ocean breeze, crisp with the hint of burning driftwood and I could smell the familiar scent; mixed with vanilla and lavender. It was my Bella. She walked up and slid her hand into mine._

_"You're doing great." She whispered. _

_The wind started to pick up, and the sky turned black. I felt Bella grab my hand a second time, when I turned to her, she just looked up towards me, smiling up at me as the waves started to crash heavily into the shore, and the fire pit across from us started to rise. Then there she was, with the long and silky hair I inherited. Her small frame made the fire seem to dance around her. She kept her pace even, it looked like she wasn't even moving as she started walking towards us from the flames._

_"Jacob, my sunny boy." I felt my heart stop as she stood right in front of me. I tried to swallow down the lump in my throat, but I just couldn't function, I couldn't move. "You have already done such great things, sweetheart._

_The fire started to grow higher, flickering around wildly along with the wind._

_"My little castle maker." The smile dancing across her lips. But disappearing as soon as it arrived._

_The worst part was the obscuring shadow now covering her face. But I would recognize her voice until the day I died._

_"Mom..." I managed to whisper. Bella's hold tightened around my hand, as if to give me strength. I heard the ceiling fan rotating again._

_"You can't give up, Jacob. They need you- more than you know." Her voice was soft, like wind chimes. "There is far more you need to learn, far more you need to become; the fire is rising, Jake; and there's a decision to... made... change... everything." The fire seeming to split in two, dancing behind my mother. I heard a soft sigh as she continued. "Jacob, you are strong, you are brave." She breathed._

_"I can't." I tried to voice, I felt my self say those words, but I couldn't hear them._

_"Yes, you can; and when you feel low, like you can't break free, like the whole world is crashing down." My mother spoke as Bella's hand slipped out of mine. "That's when you look to those you ...love... and those you love will... protect... you."_

_"Mom..."_

_I heard the wind pick up._

_"Jacob." Bella's voice, just as soft and angelic._

_My mom smiled at me as she turned to walk back around the flames where she had come from, towards the beach. I could see the waves crashing harder now._

_"Jacob."_

_I needed her, I needed help, I need to know what to do! I can't fucking do this! This is out of my league, I'm way over my head! I need my mom, I need guidance. I'm not well!_

"Jacob?" Bella's voice came through loud and clear as I caught myself on the dresser before falling. Out of breath and looking up to see a startled Bella. "Jake, are you okay?" Her voice was quiet, weary.

_I almost kicked her onto the bed. I should make a mental note to let her know not to wake me up by yelling at me._

I slowly gave a nod 'yes' as I put the front two legs of the chair back down, letting out a long, dragged out breath. I looked outside to see that the sun, once there, had gone for the night. Looking back to Bella, I watched her cross her arms over her chest the way she used to, worry written on her face. I reached out for her; and she returned my embrace. She stood between my legs, her hands tangling through my hair. I sighed, relaxed, resting my face against her chest, breathing in lungfuls of her scent.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Bella asked, combing through my untidy mess of hair, her free hand resting against the crook of my neck.

_This is bliss. _I sighed.

"It... it was just, strange." I mumbled. "I haven't dreamed of my mom in such a long time."

She continued to comb through my hair.

I pulled her closer to me."Has Paul moved?"

She shook her head 'no'. Worry, sympathy, and panic in her eyes.

I slowly gave a nod. "Any news on Seth?"

In respones, she swallowed thickly, her eyes beginning to water as she shook head 'no' a second time.

I gave a low groan, standing up to give her a soft kiss.

"You look hungry, you should eat." Bella smiled.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked. She probably hadn't, she probably won't until Seth is found. "I'll tell you what, I'll eat if you eat." I pressed a kiss against her soft, snow-white cheek and drew out a bright blush. She smiled.

"Deal." She sighed, taking my hand as we left Paul's recovery room. With one last check on Paul, we both exited the hallway.

Walking into the kitchen, she let go of my hand as I took a seat at the table, holding my head in my hands.

_I was staring at the table, just staring. Going through everything in my head, and at one point, I had to repeat a few things:_

_My name is Jacob Ephraim Black, I am sixteen years old, I'm going to be turning seventeen in a week. I am a werewolf, I destroy vampires. I own a VW Rabbit, two motorcycles, there's a group of flesh eating, blood drinking vampires that have captured and nearly killed two of my friends, I am currently dating the love of my life, who's ex-boyfriend is a vampire, I also should be Alpha of the wolf pack I belong to, but I'm... _

I took in a long breath.

_I am not your average guy... _

"Hey." Bella sat down in the chair next to me, taking my left hand into hers. "Everything's going to be alright." I couldn't be pessimistic in front of her, with those chocolate eyes of hers looking so optimistic.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, leaning my head into my right hand, propping it up.

"Well, Leah hasn't come in since Sam let her out to search. Quil and Jared are out near La Push. And Sam, Embry, and Leah have been running around Forks, almost to Canada." She stood up to check the pans on the oven. The smells of tomato basil, ground beef frying and... some kind of spice I couldn't put my finger on, chopped up bell peppers. At this point and time, my stomach cared more about the food Bella was working on. "There's still hope, we can find him." Stirring in the pots with a wooden spoon as she turned to give me a small smile.

_I wish I was more optimistic, like Bella. But, I mean, What do they even want with Seth? What would they do to him? Worse, what have they done? Is this one giant, fucked-up message? In that case, message-fucking-received. I wont rest until I've personally devoured Jeremiah and his little piece-of-shit nightmares._

"Charlie and Caleb are coming by." Bella turned around, spreading marinara sauce with seasoned ground beer and bell peppers. A beer wouldn't hurt, either.

_My stomach would ruin a quiet evening with Bella. _

I swallowed thickly, looking down embarrassed from the loud sound, I guess I was hungry. Bella simply giggled and set a giant plate of her homemade pasta in front of me. Setting a small, petite bowl next to mine for herself. I looked to her before shoving a fork full of the pasta into my mouth.

"Sue told Charlie?" I asked, taking down the mouthful.

"Sue couldn't keep it from Charlie, we had to make up a pretty well-placed lie.", Bella sighed. setting her fork down. "But Caleb doesn't seem to buy it."

"Why? What did he say?" My mouth full to the side with pasta now, Bella laughed that soft little giggle.

"He didn't really say anything, it was more of how he... reacted." Bella's eyebrows furrowed, her lips tucking to the side. It was the 'I'm thinking' and 'There's something wrong' faces put together, so this couldn't have been good.

"Well, what did you tell Charlie?" I leaned forward, pushing my plate to the side.

"We told him that Seth hadn't really been feeling well, that when Leah 'ran away-'" She spoke whilst making the air quotations with her fingers. "-he went after her." She picked around her plate. "But... Charlie didn't believe that, I know he didn't. I could see it written all over his face, Jake. He knows something is going on."

I finished my pasta and started on my lower lip, chewing bits of skin left over from when Paul came back looking like he went through a wood chipper. "Where is he now?"

"They're both at Sue's trying to get as much information to help look for Seth." Bella set her plate down again. "What are we going to do? What _can _we do, Jacob?"

_I can't even figure that out. _

"We need to find him, we need to put a stop to all of this-"

"I know, we do. This is just... a little out of our league, right now." I sighed, leaning back into my chair. "When Paul wakes up, we'll have more of an idea as to what's going on. But we need to end these guys." I caught the look of panic in her eyes. "There's always going to be a fight, Bells."

"But I can't help but not worry, Jacob. You have no idea what Emily, or Sue, or I have to go through. Even when you're all on patrol, when there's no threat, even when you guys are out there; it's so nerve racking that it ties my stomach into knots!" Bella took in a sharp breath.

I slid from my chair to kneel at her side. "We're good at what we do, Bells-"

"You're good at killing vampires! You guys know how to kill them. But these are _new_ vampires, these _Nosferatu _nightmares. You admitted to not knowing what to do, Jacob!" Bella's voice was rising as she covered her mouth; then the tears spilled over.

_I'm not the only one at their breaking point. _

I sighed and looked up at Bella."I promise you, like you promised me. Everything will be alright." I spoke calmly, trying to smile. "It's always going to get worst before it gets better, Sweetheart."

Bella sniffled, wiping away the few tears from her cheek. "I just get this horrible feeling..." She swallowed thickly. "That something bad is going to happen." She looked down at me, the saddest smile I've ever seen on her. "Can you promise me you'll _all _be alright?"

_I never asked for anything, really. Besides Bella. But I never asked for anything out of my own power. And right now, I just want to make that guarantee. I want to see my Bella smile._

I took her hand into, mine pressed a kiss inside of her palm and found her eyes again. "I promise, I will protect everyone. I will make sure that _everyone _will be safe." I took in a long breath, standing as Bella leaped from the chair with her arms wrapping around me. Pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her hair, I pulled away to catch her gaze. "I will not let anything bad happen to our friends _or_ our family."

Her eyes brightened just slight as her lips curved into a small smile. "I love you," She whispered, resting her head against my chest.

"I love you." I whispered back. We stood there for what felt like forever. Could I keep that promise?

_I need to be able to keep that promise, no matter what. _

* * *

I cleared the table, Bella started cleaning to keep her mind at ease. There were some mumbles from Paul here and there, but he was nowhere near coherent. We were going to keep the lies up, that Paul had managed to survive a _cliff diving _accident. Which, worked a little better than Seth running away._  
_

I wasn't too worried about Charlie and Caleb's visit. They were just going to ask about Seth, at least that's what Charlie was going to do. Caleb couldn't be trusted. Ever since I met him at Angela's, he's never come across as an ally. He picks at you with his eyes, and when he stares at you, he's judging you.

"All set?" Bella asked me from the living room. I let out a breath. "They just pulled up." She explained nervously.

I let out a breath, nodding 'yes' and walking outside to the porch with my own uncertainties. Bella followed behind. The cruiser shut off as soon as we made it down the steps. Caleb waited with his usual smugness

_There's that fucking stare again. _

I slid my hand into Bella's; who held on tightly. Caleb walked over to us.

"Hello, Jacob. I'm sorry for the situation. Seems everyone is either going missing or running away." Caleb shook my hand, the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes were suspect.

_I just really... really want to punch his face in._

"Yeah, well, it's always darkest before the dawn." I said, giving a little more squeeze to Caleb's hand. I smirked when I noticed him flinch a bit.

"Hey, kids." Charlie said as he hugged Bella.

"How's Sue doing, dad?" Bella asked, taking a step back.

"Well... She wants her son back." Charlie took off his cap, running his hand through his thinning hair. "I just don't get it. Seth has no reason to be running out like that. He's too good of a kid."

"Well, Charlie. Everyone has their breaking points. Maybe Seth just snapped." I added with a shrug. Caleb was staring at Bella with a slight grin, it took all my strength to keep from growling. I couldn't keep my shoulders from shaking and that got me a look from Officer Douche-bag.

"You alright there, Jake?" Officer Douche asked with a raised eyebrow. We all walked back into Emily's home.

Caleb entered the little house last. "It's just the two of you?" he asked suspiciously, trying to get a clearer view of the other rooms from where he stood in the kitchen. "Here _alone_?"

_So what, Asshole?_

The Chief mirrored his quizzical gaze but stayed silent.

_Probably thinking about shooting me, close as we are…_

"Well, Emily just left for the store," Bella explained in a sheepish tone. "She needed some things for when Paul wakes up."

Charlie rapped a knuckle on the table, understanding dawning on his face. "That's right. I heard about that. How is he?"

Glad for the change of subject, I relaxed my shoulders. "He's alright. Been sleeping all day." And yesterday, and the day before… I didn't want to fumble my words and tell the Chief too much. Maybe less really _is _more. "We were just glad we got to him in time," I finished, trying to look calm and collected.

"Before what?" Caleb asked. I couldn't help but notice his eyes continue to flicker toward Bells.

And she must have noticed, too. Because she was inching behind me.

_Fucker._

"Before he _died_," I spat.

"Hmm…" One of Caleb's eyebrows went up. "Interesting."

"What is your problem?" I had to ask.

Before he could answer, Charlie raised a hand to calm me. "Easy, Son. We're all concerned about Paul and Seth. The more information we have, the better."

_And the less I knew of Caleb, the better. _Heat rising in my chest, I opened the fridge. I pulled out a single coke, opened it, handed it to Charlie, and slammed the fridge with a little extra _oomph_. All the while blatantly staring at Caleb.

"I'm good," he laughed. "But thanks for the offer."

I crossed my arms and smiled tightly. He had no idea what kind of offer I was making. "You're welcome."

Charlie breathed deep through his nose and ran a hand through his thinning hair. He took a sip of the coke and set the can on the table. The clink of aluminum against Formica was almost deafening in the uncomfortable silence. "So, what do you kids think about Seth?"

Caleb, relaxed against the counter like he owned the place, let his eyes wander back to my Bella.

Under the weight of his stare, Bella blushed. "We don't know. We don't get it. We're just…" she paused, trying to find the right lie. But Bella was a terrible liar.

"Hoping he's alright," I finished for her, taking her hand and pulling her protectively to my side.

Charlie shook his head. "Yeah, I don't know. All we can do is continue our search and hope for the best."

"And hope nothing strange is going on," Caleb added, his eyes harboring a mixture of emotions: Suspicion, intrigue, humor.

_A desire for my girlfriend. If he fucking looks at her that way one more time…_

My fear of being found out turned to anger. "What does that mean? Something strange?"

"Well, one friend goes missing," he told me like I didn't know. "Another falls conveniently off a cliff…"

My eyebrows drew so low they practically obscured my view of pretty little Caleb. Whose face I could have ripped off in a single swipe. He had no clue who he was messing with.

His dark questions were contradicted by a glint in his eyes. "Who is Seth to you, Jake? Were you even friends?"

A snarl escaped my throat as I started to lunge forward.

Just in time, Charlie jumped in with an attempt to smooth the waters. "He just means-"

But I wasn't really listening. "I know what he means! He's blaming me! He's standing there all smug, _insinuating_-"

"Now, now," Charlie said in a stern voice. "This isn't helping anything, Son."

_Son._

The word brought me back to myself, back inside where my mother's voice was chiming.

_They need you, Jacob…_

I took in a sharp breath to steady myself. Then spoke through my teeth. "He was a good friend of mine, and it's horrible that he's gone missing. Any kid his age would crack under pressure, I sure as hell almost did." I looked towards Charlie and saw the connection click in his head. He was there through the loss of my mom; he was there for Billy, Rachel and Rebecca. For me…

Eyes slightly narrowed, Caleb stuffed his hands into both pockets, relenting. His eyes went from me to Bells and back again, but his mouth stayed shut. Was he confused?

After a moment, mumbling bled through the thin wall. Paul. Then snoring. He would be waking up at any moment.

Charlie finished off his pop in one long gulp. "Caleb, I think it's time we got going. Jake's got his hands full here."

"Sure, Chief," Caleb answered respectfully before giving me another of his damn smirks. Then he looked directly at Bella, saying, "You have a good evening, _Bells_."

I could have punched the guy right then and there. He would have slept for a week. But I grit my teeth instead and listened to my knuckles cracking. Looking down, I saw that both hands were tight fists, ready.

_Besides Charlie and me... nobody calls her that._

Charlie nearly got his hand tore off, placing it on my shoulder. "Hey, he's a little unorthodox, but he's just trying to help. We've honestly got nothing to go on, Jake. And, believe it or not, it _is_ weighing on him, too." Charlie gave me a fatherly pat.

"Yeah," I swallowed the things I really wanted to say. "Just tell him to ease up?"

Charlie gave a nod and turned back to us before he headed out the door.

"Bella, remember our talk?" Charlie asked, and I saw the crimson blush fill Bella's cheeks.

"Yes." She mumbled.

"I trust you, Jacob Black. But I will not hesitate to shoot you-"

"Dad!" Bella piped, here eyes wide as her eyebrows rose for him to go. "Goodnight, I'll see you when I get home." She rushed in a raspy whisper.

Charlie mumbled something along the lines of. 'You damn kids' and left. The cruiser started up, and they left towards Forks. I turned to Bella who was still flushed in her face.

"What was that about?" I asked with a laugh in my voice. Placing my hand on her waist and pulling her towards me. She buried her face against my chest. I could feel her warm breath against the thin material of my shirt.

"It's.. nothing." She laughed, looking up at me with her chin resting on my chest. "I wanted to talk to you about your dream earlier."

I raised an eyebrow, leaning my head back as I wrapped my arms around her.

"What about it?"

"Well, you were saying things." She bit her lip. "I was there the whole time. I tried to wake you up... But you wouldn't budge, so I waited, and I listened."

"What did I say?" I spoke, dragging out the words.

"You were talking to your mom, and you were getting so upset." Bella's voice was desperate, as if she wanted to help me but couldn't. "I held onto your hand and said the only thing I could think of..."

I gently placed my fingers into her curled mahogany hair. "Which was?" I pressed, resting my head against hers. Bella peering up into my house, a smile stretching across her face, the smallest smile, but still made my heart fall and jump back up.

"Jacob, I love you. You're doing great." She leaned up on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss against my lips. I held her against me, my hands on her sides, keeping her there so that my lips couldn't part from hers. I felt her heart start to speed up as she wrapped her arms around my neck for better leverage, making my heart sink and fly back up again as she pressed herself harder against me.

Her hands pulled a small handful of my hair, tangling in the nape of my neck. A small whimper from her lips against mine had me contemplating throwing her on the couch and attacking her.

"Whose ass do I have to kiss to get some fucking water around here!?"

_Whelp, Paul's up... _

Paul's voice echoed throughout the house. I let Bella back onto her feet We both took a few seconds to fall back down to earth before rushing to the guest room.

Paul looked barely conscious. He looked up at Bella and me through narrowed eyes; he swallowed thickly and let out a low, raspy grunt as he tried to move himself further up onto the bed, wincing. Then smacking his lips and furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh, hey, Jake." He said with some enthusiasm.

I couldn't help but not smile, neither could Bella. She raced over and gently wrapped her arms around Paul, who awkwardly reciprocated. Bella placed a small kiss onto his forehead.

"Alright, alright!" Paul said annoyed, his voice coarse. Bella just continued to smile, eventually, so did Paul. He looked up to me, his smile fading. The wheels turning in his head as the realization of the shit fest hit him. "I have a lot to tell everybody."

"Yeah, man. Just rest, I'll go get them." I gave his arm a gentle pat as I turned down the hall. I heard a hushed whisper, Bella mumbled something I couldn't catch.

"Hey, Jake?" He called from the room as I entered the living room. Walking and talking was more than my thing, it was my forte. I barely made it down the front steps when another bombshell went off.

"I imprinted on Rachel..." There was a moment of silence, a small window for him to tell me he was kidding, but he sounded very, very serious. I stopped on the front porch, I feeling my body stiffen. He didn't sound like he was kidding.

"WHAT?!" I flipped back around towards the house.

_I really, really don't think he's kidding..._

* * *

**Dream or Reality?**

* * *

**A/N: **There it is! Hope you guys like it, leaves some reviews, lemme hear what you all think!

AGAIN!

Another big thank you to LS Jules, a really great Beta, I am thrilled to be working with!

Jake's about to lose his shit, and Caleb is being a little too creepy, eh? Jake and Bells had such a cute little moment, to. Pitty.

Here's some music:

**Linkin Park**-"_Leave Out All The Rest_"  
(Jacob's breakdown/Jacob's dream.)

**Wavves**-"_Demon To Lean On_"  
(Caleb's interrogation/The Rachel and Paul Bombshell.)


	12. Into Darkness (Seth's POV)

**A/N: **I bring you another chapter! Chapter 12!

I really wanted to do something different, keep it fresh and exciting. So I have this chapter for you, It's Seth's POV to give you an inside look as to what's going on from the other perspective. I honestly didn't mean to name this chapter after the Star Trek film I have yet to see, but I sooo want to. It's coincidence!

Again, a big thanks to my beta **LS Jules **For taking time out of her day do edit my madness and make it make sense, thank you!

I own nothing Twilight.

Here we go.

* * *

_"Nothing ever grows and the sun doesn't shine all day. I t__ried to save myself but myself keeps slipping away."_

_Nine Inch Nails-"Into The Void" _

* * *

I could smell the rust and mildew, corroded, rotting, pungent scents of decay.

I felt the weight around my neck and I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, not again.

Moving around the cage was impossible... It barely granted the room to breathe. I pressed myself to the edge, still with my eyes clenched shut. Despite my fear, I needed to figure out what the weight was. I pressed myself to the edge, not wanting to open my eyes. I need to find out what the weight was.

But I started to panic, taking deeper breaths that did more harm than good. Filling my lungs time and again, uselessly. The air was thing. Was there even oxygen here? My legs started going numb, then my finger tips. The muscles in my arms were seizing without permission. I had to get out! I felt around me, searching for something I could hold onto but not letting my hands wander too far for fear of finding something I did not want to touch. Shakily, my hands gripped the wall. Something solid to keep me from slipping from this nightmarish reality.

_How long has it been? How long have I been out? Where's Paul? Did he make it to the others? Are they coming for me? Why haven't they found me yet?! _

I could barely hear my breath over the echo of the dripping water. I could smell the mod; I could smell the... rotting flesh. It filled my lungs as I gagged, gripping my sides as I turned, throwing up and whatever I had in me. A burning sensation in the back of my throat spilled over my tongue. It made me gag again and again, fear clenching my stomach, acid splashing to the floor from my mouth. Letting the weight of everything break me, I laid down. I need to come back to myself.

_My name is Seth Clearwater, I am fourteen years old; I will be fifteen in February. I have a sister named Leah, a mother, Sue. My father, Harry, died of a heart attack a little over a year ago. I am part of pack of wolves that protect the people of the Quileute reservation and the people of Forks. _

How did I get here?

_Paul and I were just on a simple perimeter check after the showdown with the Nosferatu vampires. It was insane how fast they were, they seemed to multiply their numbers as well as subtract. One second, we had them out numbered, the next, they were surrounding us with twenty plus vamps._

Don't think about it...

_The day had been long; we had caught them entering our borders from First Beach. Then we caught them coming in from Seattle. It was complete chaos for hours. Then, Bella was in trouble._

_Jake had already been losing his wits ever since he found out Jeremiah had a bloodlust for Bella. So we were pulling double patrols, protecting both Bella and Charlie; they're family to me, to- so I was willing to do whatever was needed to help them._

_The close call was quickly brought to an end as we caught up with Jeremiah and Abernathy and some blonde bimbo. We found them about to attack Bella on the main road towards La Push; if we hadn't gotten there when we did..._

Stop it!

_Paul and I then went on the perimeter check while the others went to regroup. The fight had spilled out into the forests and as we started to chase them, they, again, disappeared without a trace. Keeping it extra creepy. _

_ All was clear, we were about to head back when we both caught the scent. Paul met up with me and told me to head back home, he'd check it out._

_Before I could even protest against his order, we were swarmed. They were on us like ants to a piece of candy. There was no room for us to breath, no clear thought for either of us. We were being separated, and once we were, that's when everything started to hurt._

_The Nightmares had gotten the drop on us._

_I felt the claws dig into my skin and rip away. When I would try to fight back, another set would find a piece of my side that hadn't been cut open. I looked towards Paul and tried to talk to him. But with the Nightmares never giving us a chance to breath, all I heard were our own screams.._

I felt my eyes start to water at the memory of Paul being beaten down with whips, acidic bile creepy up my throat.

_The Nightmares had all cut open their wrists and from the gashes, a black liquid spilled out to form a whip. I could see inside of their arms. It was like long spaghetti noodles with a black liquid and chunks of meat. They all took turns watching each other cut open Paul like a lumpy dough. _

_They had me bent against a tree at an angle. I could feel my spine cracking; they made me watch them... _

_There's no other fear like the fear of knowing that you're going to die. I didn't want to die._

I still don't want to die...

_Paul tried to fight back, but there was no use. There were either claws digging into him, or whips cutting him open. _

_Then it was my turn as I felt slash against the lower part of my back, breaking me down. They all piled on top of me, digging their claws into my side and ripping. _

_I felt myself start to fall, I saw the blood cover my right eye and blur my vision. Heard the yelps of pain from Paul as his grey coat started to soak with a red liquid. They were monsters, they really were nightmares._

_I felt the lump in my throat as I looked at the scene in horror. The Nightmare's screams were like a high pitched pig squeal, like high grade sandpaper against a brick wall, or nails on a chalk board, as they continued to tear into Paul, smiling and screaming._

_I felt the fight in my bones, the fire in my heart started to rise, as a low growl rumbled out my snout. I wasn't going out without a fight. I wasn't going out on my knees._

_I stood up at snapped my jaws around the nearest Nightmare. It's high pitched scream scaring me, but I didn't want to die. I spat out what was left of the Nightmare I snapped in half, and I could feel the blisters in my mouth beginning to swell. The roof and sides of my mouth, along with my tongue, were all blistered. Burning, burning... I spat out tar, the nightmares version of blood. They were on top of me before I knew it. I could still see Paul; he wasn't moving as they continued to pummel him._

_"Paul!?' I called to him through out mental link. There had to be hundreds of Nosferatu vamps around us, running around frantically, trying to get a piece of either Paul or me. I couldn't hear anything, except the small the incoherent screams in Paul's head. Sounds that will haunt me forever._

_There's no fear greater than the fear of knowing you're going to die, right after watching your friend die._

_I felt my eyes start to pool, heard my own whimper as I sensed the inevitable. Then another whimper as I lowered my head._

_"Wait." A voice echoed around us. I couldn't see who it was, but the voice sounded familiar. Once he entered our little nlood-drenched clearing, the Nightmares scattered around, leaving us in our piles of crimson flesh._

_It was Abernathy. He slowly made his way across the small clearing, standing between a motionless Paul and me, the Nightmares around his slowly hissing. The death in their eyes had me cowering against the tree..._

Stop! Stop trying to remember this! My stomach lurched again. More blackness spilled to the pavement, more of that burning acid...

_Abernathy stared at me, dissecting me with his eyes as he crouched d__own. I growled when his hand got too close; then I felt the dozen slash across my body all at once, keeping me grounded as Abernathy dug his knee into my neck._

_I yelped and tried to move out from under him, but the whips came cracking back down. Abernathy dug his knee deeper as he looked across the way at the Nosferatus._

_"Looks like you all have been busy?" He announced with a few laughs. "Tell me, are they bitches or bulls?" he spat the rhetorical question, turning to see pieces of a Nightmare over his shoulder. The one I'd bitten in two._

_Abernathy's head snapped back to me as he hissed. I felt my neck crack under the pressure._

_"You filthy piece of shit!" Abernathy screamed, his whaling causing pressure in my head as he pushed off of me. "Alright, kill'em all."_

_In that split second I saw the world around me turn dark._

_"WAIT!" Abernathy sighed. "Wait, we need them alive." He looked towards Paul as he motioned for the Nightmares to lift him._

_"We need to send one last message; show these fucking mutts exactly what we're capable of..." Abernathy cupped the side of Paul's snout, staring at his swollen and bloodied face, getting close to whisper. "You piece of shit, mother fucker. You will all pay for the bleak thought of hope you have to even try and stop us. We are far too powerful, far too organized, far too quick, and far too hungry to let a small, pathetic, shit tribe of inbreed fucks stop us." Abernathy pulled away and placed a kiss onto Paul's nose. _

Another splat of stomach acid onto the floor.

_"Fuck you!" Abernathy cursed as he dug his nails deep into both sides of Paul's cheeks. The howling brought Paul back to earth, but as Abernathy continued to dig his claws into Paul's cheeks, Paul just went back under._

_Eventually, Abernathy had his fun playing cheese grater with Paul's skin and walked over to me, standing over me and placing his foot on my head._

_The force pressed my head into the soft bloody mud, blocking my vision of what was going on with Paul._

_"You're the innocent little pup, aren't you?" Abernathy said with a sigh. "You're going to be our trap card-" Abernathy smiled, as his toenails cut my cheek. "-Seth Clearwater."_

_How the hell does he know my name? I just want to go home, I just want to go home..._

I just want to go home, I just want to go home, I just want to go home...

_The last thing I remembered from the scene in the clearing was Abernathy lifting his leg up and slamming his foot down on my head, knocking me out cold._

_The first time I woke up in this place, it was dark. I could barely see anything. I thought it was just my eyes adjusting to the dark, but I'm a wolf for crying out loud, I should already be able to see though this._

_It took me the first day to realize that there was something in the air, something I had been breathing in that was me causing me problems to see. But eventually it cleared._

_Trying to sleep was like trying to stare at the sun without blinking, impossible without damages. So I would prop myself against the cold wall and try my best, achieving nothing._

_Everything being cold to me was puzzling me; nothing ever felt cold to us._

_One of the few times I had actually managed to sleep, the sounds around me made me uncomfortable. The smells around me had me gagging. When I woke up, there was a small light swaying above us, and every time it would sway away, in the darkness I would see a Nightmare._

_Just staring at me..._

_We were staring at each other for a few moments. I could barely make him out, I wasn't sure if it was Jeremiah or Abernathy or some new nightmare. I could only make out it's big, black eyes and sharp teeth through a deranged smile as he stared back at me._

_"I'm surprised you haven't noticed them yet..." The Nightmare's voice was raspy. It didn't even look like he was talking; just smiling at me._

_I didn't want to speak to him, I felt my legs move out to try and push myself away when I hit something; something solid, wet and once I hit it, I could taste the rusty scent, the smell of sour rot.. _

_When the light swayed closer to me, I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could; because I wasn't the only one in this small cage, there were dead bodies staring back at me._

Dead bodies...

_There were at least four bodies stacked crudely in front of me. I screamed, I screamed until I started to cough up blood. Finally the light went out as I curled up, facing away from the dead eyes of those people... _

I might know one of them...

That was day two.

It was now day three, I needed to get out of here.

I got my wits back, I knew what I needed to do- but my head, it felt so heavy.

I realized that it wasn't my head, but more my shoulders; then, it wasn't my shoulder, it was more my neck. Finally. I let my hand press against my neck to find stone. Stone all around my neck. I checked, and of course, it was jagged on the inside. It was so tight against me, if I were any bigger I'd probably be strangled or had my throat slit open.

_Like if I was in wolf form or something.. _It clicked together.

_Great... no phasing._

I need to keep my wits, I need to keep my balance.

I need to get the hell out of here...

* * *

_Get up, Seth. Figure out a way to get out of here. You're going to die here if you don't do something!_

I told myself over and over again, but I didn't- couldn't, I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes.

_You're going to die down here, Seth. _I said to myself again, more calmly this time, more sensible.

I felt around my neck to find the stone collar was still there. I had tried to break it, to no avail. Only cutting my back up and hurting my neck a bit.

I took in a long breath, wincing from the tangle of different smells as I mentally prepared for the view. Bodies torn and left to mold, the gaping eyes, the bugs... Mouths open as though to scream, but nobody will ever hear them; their eyes staring back at me made my stomach churn.

But I focused on them, getting over the initial fear of them. Knowing them, their eyes actually telling me a story.

_She could have been a teacher, she was someone's daughter. He was married, was this his wife? Did they die together? What were they doing? They were both dressed in shorts and shirts, they could have been hiking. The other, another man. A bigger man. Must have been a hitchhiker. _

I stood up, only to hit my head on the rock ceiling of my cage. I twisted my body to be able to stand on my knees and keep my back to the ceiling. As I explored out further, I found that this place was a lot bigger, length wise at least.

_Alright... this could be a good thing. _I tried to stay positive. I was too scared to even move, I had no idea what to do. I only noticed the bars to might left- from where the Nightmare was smiling the other day.

There must be something else, something else beyond the bodies. I just needed to crawl over them, I needed to see how far this cage went.

I took in a sharp breath and held it as I closed my eyes.

_You're going to die, Seth. If you don't move, right now. _

I slowly inched over them, my arm first, then the other. Trying to keep the images of their eyes out of my head. Then I started with my left leg, slowly raising it. So far, so good.

My right leg was just above the bodies when I heard the scream that caused me to jump. Making the back of my head snap against the ceiling.

"Ow!" I said as I felt my eyes pulse from the impact. The screaming continued. It was a quiet voice, soft and elegant. Too innocent to be a women.

"Hey!" I called out, but the screaming continued. "Hey! My name is Seth Clearwater and I'm not going to hurt you!" I tried again.

The screaming started to get louder, there was an echo in this cage. It suddenly stopped with a quiet thud, turning into a cry.

"Hey... who... what's your name?" I asked the darkness around me; nothing in response. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just trying to get out of here, probably like you. I can help you to, we can both get out of here... I just... I need you to help me, and first things first - I need to know your name..." Silence.

I knew she was there, I could hear quiet sniffles. I waited, letting her knew I was still there by gently patting my fingers against the solid floor.

"A-Abigail..." The voice in the darkness chimed, I let out a breath of relief.

"Abigail... It's nice to hear you, I'm Seth Clearwater-"

"You told me..." Her voice was still slightly heavy with panic, but I could tell she had loosened up since hearing me. I couldn't help but smile, even in the depths of darkness, there is always hope.

"I'm sorry if I scared you back there... How..." I stopped.

_This is a really good question. _

"How did you get in here?" I asked, getting silence in response.

_How was I not the only one here? Why was she hiding in a pile of dead bodies? _

"I was with my parents, we were hiking like we always do on Sunday afternoons-" Her voice cracked on certain words, I heard her swallow thickly as she continued. "-It all happened very fast, I was in the forest, holding my mums hand and then I was being dragged down through the ground." She couldn't keep her voice steady as it raised an octave higher. "They... k-killed my d-dad first-"

"Alright, you don't have to talk about it, okay?" I asked, getting a sob in response. I looked around, smelling the odd smell again, it wasn't the bodies, it was something else. The same thing that made my vision blur. I needed to think, we needed supplies. Somehow, someway, we needed to get light.

"Abigail?" I called in the dark.

A sniffle. "Yes?"

"Did your parents have packs with them?"

"Yeah, why?" Curiosity in her voice.

Promise in mine."Scoot back, but don't go too far." I felt around the ground, squinting to see through the thick mist until I found the bodies. I turned each of them over in the most respectful way possible, finding one pack still strapped to her dad.

"What are you doing!?" Her voice came suddenly close, girly hands shoved at my chest. Her efforts were the feeble kind of child, and in th edarkness, it was hard to tell exactly how old she was. Old enough to be offended that I was messing with her parents...

I tried to explain. "Abigail, they may have things we can use to get out of here-"

She began to smack me."Keep your hands off of them, keep your hands off of my mum and dad!" She screamed, I caught her little arms and tried to talk to her. Eventually, she stopped throwing a fit.

"Abigail, do you want to get out of here?!" I asked, frantically. I heard nothing, so I repeated the question. "Do you want to die here? Because I don't, and I know that your parents wouldn't want that for you... Now, I don't mean any disrespect, but I'm sure they would want to give us as much help as possible in getting out of here..."

Abigail had calmed down quite a lot, so I let go of her arms and continued.

"We need to get out of here, there's no telling what they will do..."

"You've seen them?" Her voice was quiet with a small sob.

"Haven't you?" I asked.

"No..." She whispered. "Mum wouldn't let me... she just turned to me and said... p-pretend to hold your breath." Her voice was weak, and it all put itself together for me. Her parents did everything they could to protect their child. Abigail had managed to get extremely lucky. "But I did hear them!" Her voice broke completely into a sob.

"Then I promise I won't let any of them near you." I placed my hands on her arms. "I won't let anything happen, alright?" I felt her shake.

"Alright..." He small voice was somewhat normal, but it was still shaky. It was going to be hard to convince her completely that things were going to be alright. "I think dad had a flashlight in his side pocket."

I tried to smile, even though it wouldn't be seen. Checking her dad's side pocket, I found the flashlight. I held my breath and closed my eyes.

_One... two... three. _I counted as I clicked the flashlight to life.

Thank god it worked.

I could see Abigail for the first time since we met. Her face was dirty, her lips twitched a bit awkwardly, her eyes darting away from the light. She had untidy brunette hair, down to her shoulders. Round blue eyes, and a cut right above her left eyebrow.

I aimed the flashlight to me and smiled, seeing her smile in response.

"Hi, Seth..." She said in a low, raspy voice. She looked my age, well, she looked the way I would if I were human.

"Hi, Abigail." I tried to smile again, but to no avail. Aiming the light behind my partner in this jailbreak, the direction we would need to go. It was so vast, it was scary. I looked back to Abigail, the reason I needed to be strong now. "Ready to get out of here?" I asked, getting a slow but eager nod 'yes' in return.

I turned and grabbed the bag, Abigail offering to wear it since she was small enough to maneuver better than I could.

"Stay close, alright?" I added as we started a crawl. She simply nodded and obeyed.

We crawled down the way, the drips of water around us.

No matter what, there's always hope. If there was anything that was keeping me going now -it was hope.

_I just need that to keep my fire lit._

* * *

**Into Darkness**

* * *

**A/N: **

Hope you guys enjoyed it! I hope you guys are liking the way things are shaping up!

If you have any **Questions **or if you have anything you'd like to **Share **about _Men Of Mayhem _so far, or if you just want to show some **Love **and some **Support**. Leave some **Reviews! :D **

Here's some music:

**Mogwai**-"_Scotland's Shame_"  
(The massacre in the clearing/The cage/"_Do you want to die here? Because I don't!"/Seth and Abigail versus the darkness._)

**Sia**-"_Paranoid Android_"  
(Meet Abigail/Her parents/"_Stay close, alright?_")


End file.
